Trapped
by flirtswithdisaster
Summary: Lorelai's shower breaks and she calls Luke to come fix it. What will happen when they are unexpectedly trapped in her bathroom? definitely LL! Last Chapter is up! Complete!
1. Broken Shower

**Trapped **

**Chapter 1 - Broken Shower**

So, this is my attempt at another fic. Have no fear, I have not forgotten about my other one. I hope you enjoy this:)

Lorelai groaned as her alarm clock went off. She rolled over and put her pillow over her head. Rory could hear the alarm from downstairs and she knew her mom was having trouble getting up. Besides, that alarm was really annoying.

"Mom!" Rory yelled as she walked into Lorelai's bedroom. "Wake up!"

"I'm up."

"I can see that." Rory said sarcastically.

"Go away."

"Get up!" Rory said as she began bouncing on her bed.

Lorelai sat up. "Don't you have school?"

"Yes. But I am ready to go to Luke's and you're not."

Lorelai groaned again as she stumbled over to her closet.

"Meet ya downstairs." Rory said

"That kid is too happy in the morning." Lorelai said to herself.

Lorelai picked out and outfit and laid it on the bed. She walked into the bathroom and went to turn on the shower, but no water came out. She turned it off and back on. Still nothing.

"Dammit!" she yelled. "Rory!"

"What?"

"The shower doesn't work!"

"I took a shower last night."

"Good for you. Come help me please!"

Rory ran up the stairs and walked into the bathroom.

"So what's wrong?"

Lorelai turned the shower on and still nothing came out.

"I see." Rory said. "Let me try."

Lorelai steeped to the side and Rory tried turning various knobs and pushing things, but nothing helped.

"I guess you're not showering today."

"Yes I am. I'll call Luke."

"It's late, I gotta go."

"Did you have breakfast?"

"I'll grab a poptart."

"Ok bye sweets."

"Stupid shower. I'm never going to forgive you." she muttered.

"No more talking to the shower." Rory said as she left.

Lorelai stuck out her tongue and picked up the phone.

"Luke's." Luke answed.

"My showers broken and I tried to fix it but I think I just made it worse but I need to take a shower so can you come and fix it?"

"Lorelai?"

"Yes. Who else would it be?"

"Right. Sorry."

"So can you come over?"

"Well it's kind of the morning rush right now and..."

"Pleeeeeeeease." Lorelai begged.

"I can hear your pouting over the phone."

"I'm good."

"I'll be right over."

"Yes! Thank you!"

Lorelai was making coffee when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey." Lorelai greeted.

"Hey." Luke stared.

"What?"

"Monkey pajamas?"

Lorelai looked down at her pj's. "Yeah. So?"

"How old are you again?"

"Shut up I love these!"

"I'm sure you do."

"You're just jealous."

"Yep. That's it. I've always wanted a pair of monkey pajamas."

"I knew it."

"So, broken shower?"

"Yes. Upstairs. Hi Bert."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Geeze."

"I was just being polite." Lorelai said as she led Luke upstairs. "There." she pointed at the shower.

Luke turned the shower on and off and on again.

"So can you fix it?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah I think so."

"Yay!"

Luke opened his toolbox and began working. Lorelai watched him for a little. She liked it when he fixed things for her. He was like her knight in shining armor.

"So can I get you anything?" she asked.

"Nope. I'm good."

"Ok. I'm gonna get some coffee. I'll be right back."

Lorelai poured herself some coffee and grabbed a bottle of water for Luke just in case he wanted it.

"I brought you some water." Lorelai said as she shut the door. There was a bang as the door knob hit the floor. "What the hell?"

Luke looked over at the door. "I can fix that too."

"Thanks Luke." she tried to push open the door but it wouldn't budge. Luke say her struggling to open the door and almost started laughing.

"It won't open." he said

"What!"

"I can get it open with my tools."

Lorelai sat down on the toliet. "Stupid house." she muttered.

Luke resumed fixing the shower and Lorelai finished her coffee.

"Aren't you going to fix the door?"

"I'm fixing the shower now."

"I can see that. But I'm not about to take one while you're here."

"I didn't expect you to."

"If you fix the door I can do other stuff besides sit here."

Luke sighed and walked over towards the door. Lorelai smiled sweetly as he tried to make the door open. He was surprised that nothing he tried worked.

"Shit." he muttered.

"What?"

"Uhhhh...how would you feel about me taking the door down with a hammer?"

"What?"

"Nothing else has worked."

"You can't kill my door! I like my door. It's a good door."

"I know. But..."

"There has got to be another way."

"I'll try again."

**So there it is. Please tell me what you think. Thanks:)**


	2. I Spy

**Chapter 2 - I Spy...**

Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Also thanks for all your reviews! They are amazing!

**A/N - I forgot to mention what time this story took place. It's during the beginning of season 2 after Lorelai doesn't marry Max. Sorry for the confusion. :)**

"We're stuck." Luke said after a few moments of silence.

"Michel is going to kill me." Lorelai mumbled to herself. "You're absolutely sure?"

"The screws in the hinges are in too tight or their too old to budge, and that's our only way or getting out."

"Without destroying my door?"

Luke nodded.

"Dammit."

Luke walked across the bathroom to the shower.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked.

"Fixing the shower. This is what you originally called me to fix."

"Oh, right."

There was a long silence except for the clanging of tools until Lorelai spoke.

"Luke I'm bored." she said

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Luuuuuuuke!" she wined. "Let's play a game!"

"A game?"

"Yeah."

"What game?"

"Well, uh...how about I Spy?"

"What?"

"You don't know what I Spy is?"

"Nope."

Lorelai sighed. "You amaze me."

Luke smiled. _"You amaze me too."_ he wanted to say.

"One person 'spies' an object in the room and the other people have to guess what the object is."

Luke still looked confused.

"Ok, so like, I would say...I spy with my little eye something...red."

"I spy with my little eye?" Luke said, almost disgusted. "I'm not saying that."

"Luke come on! You have too."

"No I don't."

"Luke come on. Please." she put on her famous Lorelai pout.

Luke sighed heavily. He hated that she could make him agree to anything. "Ok."

"Yay! I'll go first. I spy with my little eye...something...pink."

Luke looked around the room. "The bath mat?"

"Nope."

"But it's pink."

"It's not what I spied."

"Lorelai.."

"Luke.." she imitated.

"Fine. Uhh...there is nothing else pink in here."

"Yes there is."

Luke looked around the room again. He scanned for anything kind of pink.

"Ha!" he said. "The toothbrush!"

Lorelai clapped. "Yes. Good job."

Luke turned around and went back to fix the shower.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked.

"Are we seriously going through this again?"

"It's your turn."

"Lorelai..."

"Fine." Lorelai said disappointed.

She turned away from him and pouted. Luke put his tools down and sighed.

"I spy with my little eye.." he started.

Lorelai turned around and her eyes lit up. He almost laughed at how excited she got that he was still playing.

"Something white." he finished.

"White? Come one Luke. That is too easy. There are a million things in here that are white."

"Then it will take you longer to guess."

"The tub?"

"Nope."

"The toilet?"

"Nope."

"The sink?"

"Nope."

"The floor tiles?"

"Nope."

"Luuuuuuke!"

"I told you it would be hard."

"Oh oh! I got it!" she said. "The toothpaste!"

"Yep."

"Yes!" she cheered for herself.

Luke laughed softly. He loved how easy it was to make her happy. Just playing this stupid game seemed to make all of her problems fade away.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny?"

"You." he said plainly.

"Me? You think I'm funny?" she said mock dramatically.

"Yes I do."

"Well you're funny lookin'"

"Ouch." he said sarcastically. "That was harsh."

"Shut up." she hit him playfully.

As soon as she realized how close they were she quickly walked over to the toilet and sat down.

Luke resumed working on the shower again and then he tested it and water came out normally.

"Yay!" Lorelai cheered. "Thanks Luke."

"No problem."

He gathered up all his tools and put them back in his toolbox.

"Luke.." Lorelai said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I have to pee."

"Ah geeze." he said. "Right now?"

"I've had to pee since I got up this morning."

"So..."

"Stand in the shower." she interrupted.

Luke shrugged and stood in the shower and pulled the curtain across.

"And plug your ears." she continued.

Luke did what he was told.

"Are they plugged?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Not if you can hear me."

"Geeze Lorelai..."

"Plug your ears and hum."

"Hum?"

"Yes. If you hum it will insure that you won't hear."

"What's the big deal?"

"I don't want you to listen to me pee!"

"Fine. I'll plug my ears and hum." he agreed.

"Ok start now."

Luke plugged his ears and began humming a song that Lorelai did not recognize at all. But she just shrugged sat down on the toilet.

"Ok done!" she shouted.

Luke still didn't hear her so she walked over and opened the shower curtain.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Much. Thanks."

"Anytime."

"What were you humming?"

"What?"

"What song were you humming?"

"I made it up."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Impressive."

"Thanks."

There was another silence, only this one was oddly more comfortable. They had gotten past the weirdness and awkwardness. Lorelai was actually enjoying this. She never knew being stuck in a bathroom could be so nice. She looked over at Luke. He was sitting on the edge of the tub, staring at his shoes. She knew he probably was so pissed right now. She smiled. She loved it when he was upset. He was so cute. _Whoa._ She thought. _Did I.._

"Do you know what time Rory will get home?" Luke said taking Lorelai out of her thoughts.

"Uhh... probably 3 or 3:30."

"Well that's only 4 hours from now."

"God what are we going to do?"

"Wait I guess."

"Just wait?"

"Yep."

"I hate waiting."

"I know."

**Happy Forth Of July Everyone:)**


	3. Confessions

**Chapter 3 - Confessions**

Wow 14 reviews! I have never gotten that many for a chapter before. I am truly flattered. I really am. It makes me so happy! You guys are the best reviewers ever! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I am going to Europe for 2 weeks so that is the reason for the quick (or at least quick for me) update. I'll see ya when I get back. :)

They had gone awhile with out talking. They seemed to have exhausted all topics to talk about. The shower was fixed and they played a game. Luke moved from sitting on the edge of the tub to sitting on the floor against the tub. Lorelai was lying on the floor using her arm as a pillow. Lorelai sighed heavily hoping to get a reaction out of Luke. She did.

"I know you're bored." he said.

"Aren't you?" she asked.

He shrugged. No time he spent with Lorelai was ever boring. "I guess."

"I wonder how the inn is doing." she thought out loud.

"I wonder how the diner is doing."

"Hey Luke."

"Yeah?"

"Whatever happened with Rachel?"

Luke's eyes widened. He was totally caught off guard. "Where did that come from?"

"I dunno. I've just wonered."

"What happened with Max?"

"Ok point taken."

"Ok then."

"I'll answer that if you answer the Rachel question."

Luke thought for a moment. Could he really tell Lorelai Rachel left because he was in love with her? His whole body got tense at the thought. But he decided now was as a good time as any.

"Ok." he said.

"So...me first?" she asked as she sat up.

"If you want to."

"I don't think I ever really loved him." she began. "I mean..he was perfect. He loved me, he was smart, funny. He seemed to make me happy, but...I don't know...it just didn't feel right. If that's even a reason. It felt like there was something missing. Some piece was missing."

She looked over at Luke. He was looking into her eyes and his gaze was intense. She resumed looking at her hands. All of a sudden she felt butterflies in her stomach. She never felt nervous while she was around Luke. What was going on?

"I hated that I ruined it. It was so good." she shook her head. "I wanted to love him more than anything. But..I just didn't." She looked up at him."Is that a good answer?"

He nodded. He looked as if he understood exactly what she was saying even though her explanation was somewhat vague.

"Your turn." she said.

"It resembles your story." he said. "I didn't love her. I wanted to make it work but I couldn't. I think she really would have stayed if I could have...ya know."

"So she left because she felt you didn't love her?" Lorelai asked cautiously.

"Kind of." Luke said slowly. He took a deep breath. He knew he had to say this. "She said there was someone else."

"Oh no, Luke, I'm so.."

"No. Not her. Me."

Lorelai's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Lorelai wondered if she could ask who. She wanted to know but she didn't want to push him.

"You don't have to answer this..but..who?"

Luke looked up into her blue eyes. He saw how her brown curly hair draped over her shoulders. She had no makeup, she hadn't showered, and she was in her pj's. But, he had never seen her so beautiful and she wasn't even trying.

"You." he whispered.

Lorelai put her hand over her chest. Her heart was racing and she found it difficult to breathe. Her? Rachel left because he had feelings for her?

"Me?" she managed to say.

Luke nodded.

She was suddenly stuck with flashbacks of her and Luke. Of times she thought maybe he liked her more than a friend. She always said that he didn't like her that way. But now that she knew he did, things started to come together.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember that time when Sookie and Jackson were son their first date and I came over to the counter and we played cards?"

"Yeah."

"When you kept getting interrupted." she continued. "Were you gonna ask me out?"

Luke rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah. I was."

Lorelai smiled. "You should have tried harder."

"Did you see Mrs. Kim? She was going crazy about boys or something."

"That is no reason to be distracted!"

Luke smiled. "Sorry."

"You should be."

"Remember when you wanted me to paint the diner." Now it was Luke's turn to share a memory. "And you came over to help me pick paint colors."

"Yep." She said, smiling at the memory.

"We were hiding from Taylor behind the counter."

"I can't believe Taylor wanted before pictures. He's so weird." Lorelai said.

"You said 'you had to go.'"

"So? I had to go."

"Lorelai..come on. We were so close. It was a perfect moment."

"For what?" Lorelai asked as if she didn't know.

"To kiss."

"Well if you would have hurried up and kissed me.."

"Why is it always my fault?"

"Because you're the guy. You're supposed to make the move."

"I thought we were in the 21st century. Ya know, women empowerment."

"Call me old fashioned."

Luke got up and sat down on the floor next to her. "I guess I really blew it."

"I'd say so."

They stared into each others eyes and it didn't feel awkward at all. Luke placed his hand on her back and Lorelai shut her eyes as his lips touched hers. Softly at first, but then the kisses become deeper and longer. Luke pushed her against the wall and Lorelai let out a soft moan as he began to kiss her neck. She opened her mouth wider and their tongues touched. She began to unbutton his shirt when they heard a voice from downstairs.

"Mom! I'm home!" Rory yelled from downstairs.

"Up here hon!" Lorelai yelled.

"Rory's home."

"Time flies when you're kissing the diner boy." she said with a huge smile on her face.

**I hope you liked it! I'll see ya in 2 weeks!**


	4. What Happened!

**Chapter 4 - What Happened!**

So first I would like to thank all my reviewers. You guys really are amazing! Also I would like to say how sorry I am. I am probably the worst updater EVER! And I don't have an excuse other than I'm kinda lazy. But I'm back and well...here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Luke got up and went back over to get his tools. Lorelai walked up behind him and kissed him quickly on the lips. They both smiled and Lorelai went back to sitting on the toilet.

"Mom?" Rory called.

"In the bathroom." Lorelai called back.

"What happened?" Rory asked as she looked through the hole where the door knob was supposed to be.

Lorelai tilted her head to see Rory through the hole. "Luke came to fix the shower and I shut the door by force of habit and the door knob just fell to the floor."

"Luke's here?"

"Yep."

"Hi Luke!" Rory greeted.

"Hello Rory." Luke said.

"So you have been stuck in here all day?" Rory asked, amazed.

"Yep." Lorelai answered.

"So...what can I do to get you guys out of there?"

Lorelai turned to Luke expectantly.

"Uhhh...wait a second." Luke said as he rummaged through his tool box. He walked over to the door holding a screw driver and two screws. "You can hand me the door knob and I can screw it back on."

Lorelai laughed softly. "Dirty."

Rory laughed and handed Luke the door knob.

"Oh! Wait!" Lorelai said suddenly.

"What!" Luke asked.

"I like talking through the little hole. I feel like we're hostages or something."

Luke rolled his eyes and stepped aside.

"Rory, please. You have to save us!" Lorelai said over dramatically.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you mom." Rory played along.

"Done?" Luke asked.

"Yes." Lorelai answered.

After a few minutes Luke had reattached the door knob and opened the door.

"Rory!" Lorelai called.

"Mom!" Rory said.

"It's so...so bright out here. The light.."

Rory laughed and hugged her mother.

Luke rolled his eyes and gathered his tools.

"So how was your day?" Lorelai asked.

"Pretty good. Nothing that compares to yours though." Rory said as she sat down on her mothers bed.

"Well I'd better go." Luke said.

"Ummm...yeah. Ok." Lorelai said. What happened between them just resurfaced in her brain. "I'll uh..walk you out." she said awkwardly.

"Ok. Bye Rory." Luke said.

"Bye Luke." Rory said suspiciously. _Something must have happened between them today._ She thought. She smiled and laid back on the bed.

"So...thanks for fixing the shower." Lorelai said.

"Yeah. No problem." he answered. As he turned to open the door she grabbed his arm and kissed him. Luke dropped his toolbox which fell with a huge bang and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Lorelai slid her hands up his chest, around his neck, and finally to his rough and scratchy face. They both pulled apart when oxygen was needed.

"So, can you come fix something else tomorrow?" Lorelai asked, breathing heavy.

"Lookin' forward to it." Luke answered. He picked up his toolbox and left.

Lorelai stood there in complete shock. She turned around and ran up the stairs with a huge smile on her face. She ran into her room and screamed.

"Mom! Geeze you scared the crap out of me!" Rory yelled.

Lorelai sat down on the bed next to Rory, still with a huge smile across her face.

"Mom..." Rory started. "Did something happen today?"

Lorelai nodded.

"With Luke?"

Lorelai nodded again.

"Did you...kiss?"

Lorelai nooded.

"Oh my god!" Rory quickly stood up.

"I know!"

"You and Luke..."

"Yes." Lorelai stood up and Rory grabbed her mothers arms and they both started screaming and jumping up and down. Once they got tired they both flopped down on the bed.

"Wow." Rory said.

"It was good. I mean really really good."

"Ewww mom!"

"Sorry. But who knew?"

"Who knew what?"

"Luke was such an amazing kisser."

"Oh god! Mom!"

"Ok ok. Sorry."

"You what did you do all day? Besides the obvious."

"Well, he fixed the shower and tried to fix the door. But he couldn't without completely killing the door. And we played I Spy."

"Really? I never pictured Luke as an 'I Spy' kind of guy."

"He wasn't. But he caved eventually."

"He can never say no to you." Rory said romantically.

"I know." Lorelai said as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Anything else?"

"Not really. By the way you came home way too early."

"What?"

"We were on the floor..ya know...and then you came home."

Rory raised her eyebrows. "Gee I'm sorry. I guess we should figure out a system. Put a sock on the door or something."

"Socks are gross. What about a doughnut?"

"Because that wouldn't be weird at all." Rory said sarcastically.

"Well at least the person who is locked out can have something to eat."

"Yes. I love my doughnuts fresh off the door knob."

"Ok. Miss sarcastic."

"So are you hungry?"

"Starving. I haven't eaten all day."

"So...Luke's?"

"I wonder if we have to pay now?"

"Well it seems that we should get something out of this arrangement."

"Definitely." Lorelai said as she got up off the bed. "I'll get changed and meet you downstairs."

"Ok." Rory said as she headed for the door. "Mom?"

"Yeah babe?"

"You look happy."

Lorelai smiled. "I am, kid."

Rory smiled and headed downstairs.

_I'm with Luke. _Lorelai thought. She reached for a shirt and a huge smile returned to her face.


	5. People Eat There, Ya Know

**Chapter 5 – People Eat There, Ya Know. **

So, here is my next chapter. Sorry for the wait…again. I hope you like it:

Oh and also, thank you soooooo much for your reviews! I love them!

"Gaaaah! I hate this." Lorelai said as her and Rory approached the doors of the Gilmore mansion.

"I know." Rory said.

"We can still leave."

"Mom…"

"I'm sorry. I'm just really not in the mood for this."

"Are you ever in the mood for this?"

"Well, no. But I can deal with it. Now I just want to leave."

"And be with your mystery man?"

"He's not my mystery man."

"You, me and him are the only ones who know about you guys. And you've been sneaking around town all week."

"Can you imagine if the town found out about us? It would be horrible."

"So, you're just going to keep it a secret forever?"

"For now. It's kind of fun sneaking around. It makes me feel like we're really doing something scandalous."

"Whatever makes you happy."

"Are you just going to stand there all night?" Emily said as she opened the door.

"Hi mom. Nice to see you too."

"Come on. Come in."

"Hi grandma." Rory greeted.

"Hello Rory."

"Do you think she heard us?" Lorelai whispered to Rory as they walked into the living room.

"I don't know."

"She was obviously listening. Right?"

Rory shrugged and the sat down on the couch. Richard appeared out his study to greet everyone.

"Hello girls." He greeted.

"Hi grandpa."

"Hey dad."

"So, what drinks can I get for everyone?"

"Martini." Lorelai said.

"Manhattan." Emily said.

"Rory we have Pepsi. Is that alright?"

"Yes that fine. Thanks grandpa."

"So, Rory, how's school?" Emily asked.

"School's good. It's hard, but good."

"Yes, well they always challenge you at Chilton."

"Yes they do."

"Here we are." Richard said.

He handed the drinks to everyone and sat down in a chair next to Emily.

"So, Lorelai how are things with you?" Emily asked.

"Good."

"And the inn?"

"Good."

"Any men in your life right now?"

Lorelai almost chocked on her olive when she heard the question.

"Nope."

"Are you capable of giving complete sentence answers?"

"Yes, mother. I am."

"You should get back out there, you know."

"I know mom, thanks."

"I realize your recent ruined relationship is hard to get over, but you must move on."

"I know mom. Really I got it."

"Alright."

"Dinner is ready." A maid said.

"Thank you Shrieva." Emily said as she led everyone into the dining room.

------

"I hate Fridays!" Lorelai yelled as she walked into Luke's.

"So dinner went well?" He asked.

"It was fine. I guess. My mother doesn't think I can get a man."

"I see."

"She thinks I'm still hung up on Max."

"Right."

"But I'm not. I'm hung up on someone else."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She leaned in and kissed him.

"So, I guess it's me, huh?"

"You're a quick one."

She leaned in again and kissed him again. This kiss was deeper and longer. He reached around and put his hands on her back and pulled her closer.

"This counter has to go. It only gets in the way." She said.

"Or…" He walked around to stand next to her. "I can just do that."

"I guess that's good too."

She jumped up and sat on top of the counter.

"People eat there, ya know?" He said.

"I know. But I've always wanted to make out like this."

"Ok."

He placed his hands on her hips and wrapped her arms around her neck. They kissed softly at first, but the kisses became longer and harder. She tilted her head back and he began kissing her neck and she let out a soft moan of satisfaction. He was pushing her back so she put her hands on the counter to hold her up.

"Are you trying to push me over?" She asked breathlessly.

"Sorry."

He turned her so that she was lying down on the counter.

"Luke…"

He crawled on top of her and began kissing her again.

"People eat here ya know." She said.

"I know. But I've always wanted to make out like this."

She smiled and resumed kissing him. She wrapped her legs around his and ran her fingers through his hair. She couldn't think of a time she had enjoyed this so much. It was so spur of the moment. So romantic.

Outside Miss Patty was walking past the diner when she saw Luke and Lorelai making out on the counter. Her eyes widened and she ran back to her studio to tell everyone what was happening.

Luke and Lorelai were completely oblivious to this. They were just focusing on each other and how great it felt.

A few minutes later Lorelai decided it was time to stop. She didn't really want to, but she didn't want to do everything so soon.

"Let's save some for tomorrow." She said.

"Ok." He said as he climbed off of her.

She jumped off the counter and grabbed her purse.

"That was amazing."

"Yes it was."

"I never knew you were so dirty."

"I'm not dirty."

"Luke, we just made out on top of your counter."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't about to just let you leave."

"And I'm glad for that."

"I'll see ya tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

She gave him another quick peck on the lips and left the diner.

The next morning Lorelai and Rory walked into Luke's for some breakfast and they kept getting weird looks form everyone.

"What is going on?" Rory asked as they sat down.

"I have no idea." Lorelai said.

"Did we commit a crime or something?"

"Maybe they just think we're so pretty and they want to gaze upon our beauty."

"Right. That's it." Rory said sarcastically.

"What can I get you?" Luke asked.

"Pancakes and coffee please." Lorelai said.

"Same for me please."

"Do you know what's up with everyone?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"No. But Patty keeps giving me a weird look."

"I know. Everyone is looking at us weird."

"Whatever. There all on medication anyway." Luke said. "I go get your food."

"Lorelai, I have to know. How was it?" Patty asked as she walked over to the table.

"How was what?"

"Luke. I can't even imagine. Oh, that ass."

"Whoa whoa. What?"

"I saw you and Luke getting' busy on the counter last night."

"That explains the looks." Rory said.

"So, this may be a stupid question, but does the whole town know?" Lorelai aksed.

"Of course they know, honey."

"Right. Great."

"So, how was…" She was interrupted by Luke coming with their food.

He placed the food on the table and looked at Patty.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Oh no honey. I'm fine."

"Ok…"

"Tell me later." Patty said as she left.

Lorelai slammed her head on the table.

"Oh no."

"Mom, come on. You knew it was going to come out eventually."

"She saw me and Luke making out on the counter."

"Yes."

"This was not your average make out. This was…it would have gone all the way if I hadn't stopped it."

"Whoa ok. You can stop there."

"Oh geeze. I can't believe this."

"Eat your pancakes."

"That was…it was really…different. I mean it felt so real. So right."

"Sorry mom."

"Maybe at the next festival we can just make out in the square and have everyone watch us."

"As long as we can charge admission."

Lorelai glared at her daughter.

"They are just excited. The whole town knows you're perfect for each other."

"Whatever."

"I'm gonna go to Lane's. I'll see ya later."

"Ok. See ya later."

After Rory left Lorelai walked over to the counter and sat down.

"They know." She said.

"They know what?"

"They know about us."

"Who? The town?"

"Yep."

"How?"

"Patty saw us last night."

"Ah geeze."

"Yeah. So naturally the whole town knows."

"Of course."

"Well it was worth it."

"It was pretty good."

"Yes it was."

"I guess I can do this now."

He kissed her softly.

"Yes you can. By the way Patty likes your ass."

"What?"

"Yeah she told me."

"Ah geeze."

"I'll try not to get jealous."

"Right…"

"I know you've always had your eye on her."

"See ya tonight."

"Yep. And bring that fabulous ass with you."


	6. Vampires and Aliens

**Chapter 6 – Vampires and Aliens**

Yay for kind of quick update! I am on fire lately. It's crazy. Anyway, HUGE thanks to all who reviewed. You guys are awesome!

Rory was sitting on the couch surrounded by notes and books, doing homework. She put down her pencil and grabbed her cup of coffee and took a bite of her cookie. Crumbs fell onto her notes and she casually wiped the crumbs onto the floor. The phone rang and she tossed her binder aside and went over to the phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello Rory." Emily said.

"Hi Grandma."

"So, what are you doing today?"

"Ummm not much. Just some homework. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could come visit you today. I had a meeting in Litchfield and I'm about to pass the Stars Hollow exit."

"Sure Grandma. That sounds fun."

"Ok. Great. Be sure to tell your mother I'm coming. Last time I showed up she nearly fainted."

"Oh, well she's at the inn right now, but I can call her if you want."

"No that's fine. You and me can go out to lunch."

"Ok. Great."

"Alright, see you soon."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

Rory hung up the phone and sat back down on the couch to do some more homework. She hoped her grandmother didn't want to go to Luke's. That would be weird. Really weird.

Emily drove into Stars Hollow and she looked out her window to see Lorelai talking to Luke in the diner. She made a face at the thought of her and Luke together.

Just as she was about to pass the diner, she saw her daughter kiss the diner man. She almost slammed on her breaks, but instead she sped up.

She parked in the driveway and walked up to the door, still angry from the recent incident.

"Hi Grandma." Rory said as she opened the door. "I heard you pull up."

"Oh, I see."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes yes. I'm fine."

'Umm…ok. So, did you have a preference on where we go to lunch?"

"How about that charming diner you and your mother always go to."

"Well, I was thinking we could go somewhere more festive."

"Luke's isn't festive?"

"Not really. It's just a diner."

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"There's a nice Italian restaurant in town."

"Ok. That sounds good. Why don't we go ask your mother is she wants to come?"

"Ok." Rory said nervously. "Do you want to walk or drive?"

"Let's drive. I wore good shoes."

"Ok."

They both hopped into the Jaguar and drove off to the inn. Rory was worried that her grandma's mood may have something to do with her mom. She wasn't in the mood for another fight between them But, it almost seemed inevitable.

Lorelai looked over at the door and saw her mother come in. What the hell is she doing here? She took a deep breath and walked over to her and Rory.

"Hi mom. What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm having lunch with Rory but we thought you'd like to come."

Lorelai shot a glare to Rory but she just gave a I-couldn't-say-no look.

"Well, that's a nice offer, but I'm really busy here right now."

"You certainly are."

"Umm…ok?" Lorelai said, confused.

"May I ask what's keeping you so busy?"

"Well, we're having a wedding here tomorrow and there are still some things that need to be taken care of."

"A wedding?"

"Yes. A wedding. We have a lot of them here."

"I see. And will yours be here?"

"Uh, I don't know. I don't think so."

"I was just wondering what kind of venue you were thinking of."

"What are you talking about?"

"Is Sookie going to cater?"

"Mom, what is going on?"

"I saw you with that diner man!" Emily yelled.

"What? When?"

"When I was driving into town. You practically had sex with him right there in the diner."

"I just kissed him."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I thought you wouldn't take it well. I now see I was wrong."

"Stop. You are so intent on keeping us out of your life."

"Mom, you hate him. Did you expect me to tell you right away when we got together?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're crazy."

"Yes I know. You've told me this multiple times."

"Hey, how about we go outside and get some fresh air." Rory offered.

"Well ya think one of the times it would have stuck." Lorelai said ignoring Rory.

"I'm leaving."

"Fine. Go."

"Goodbye Rory."

"We can still go to lunch if you want." Rory said.

"I'll see you Friday."

"Ok. Bye." Rory said.

"Stupid, horrible, judgmental, vile, evil women!" Lorelai yelled.

"Feel better?"

"Kinda."

"Good, then I'm gonna go do some more homework."

"Did she call or something?"

"She called me and said she had a meeting in Litchfield."

"So naturally that means stop at Stars Hollow."

"I said you were at the inn and she said that just the two of us could go out to lunch."

"Then she saw me kissing Luke and decided to rip me apart."

"I guess so."

"Great. Awesome."

"It had to come out eventually."

"We haven't been together that long."

"You should know that grandma knows all."

"Sometimes I wonder if she's human."

"Mom."

"Ok. I'll meet you at Luke's for dinner?"

"Ok. See ya then."

A few hours later Lorelai walked into the diner and sat down at the counter. Luke poured her a cup of coffee and she smiled at not getting a 'this stuff will kill you' speech.

"So things are different since the last time we spoke." Lorelai said.

"Umm…ok."

"She knows."

"She knows what?"

"That we're together."

"Ok. Wait, who's she?"

"My mother."

"What? How does she know?"

"She came to town today and she saw you and me kiss."

"Oh."

"I swear it's like she has a damn radar. It beeps when I'm hiding something."

"Right." Luke said sarcastically.

"I swear! How else would she know everything!"

"She doesn't know everything."

"She just decided to drive past the diner in my town at the same time I kissed you."

"It's called a coincidence."

"No it's called my mother is an alien."

Luke rolled his eyes and Rory walked in and sat down next to Lorelai.

"Hey Luke." Rory greeted.

"Tell him grandma is an alien."

"You're still on this?"

"Ok, not an alien. A vampire?"

"Mom."

"Fine. Don't believe me. But don't come crying to me when she sucks your blood."

"Fine I'll just tell her to get you next."

"No because I will have garlic all over me. She will be able to smell it from a mile away."

"No one would go near you if you smelled like garlic."

"Luke would." She turned to face him. "Right?"

"Oh sorry, were you talking to me?"

"You're funny. Food please."

"The usual?"

"Yes."

"Comin' right up."

"And get more some garlic. She needs to get started." Rory yelled after Luke.

"Shut up."

Rory giggled and took a sip of her mother's coffee.


	7. An Unexpected Someone

**Chapter 7 – An Unexpected Someone**

Thanks sooooooooooooooooo much for the reviews! I love them so much. I want to marry them :)

"Don't forget my debate at school tonight." Rory said to her mother as they walked into the diner.

"7:00 pm. In the auditorium."

Rory nodded. "I'm actually kind of nervous."

"You're gonna be amazing kid. You always are. Besides, you need coffee." She turned around to find Luke. "Coffee!"

He rolled his eyes and brought the coffee pot and two cups over to their table.

"Hello to you too." He said as he poured their coffee.

Lorelai smiled. She got up and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Hello." She said.

He laughed softly. "I'm making banana pancakes now. With whipped cream."

"Oh I want those!" Lorelai said energetically.

"Me too." Rory said.

"She needs her brain food today. She's got a big debate tonight."

"Really? Sounds impressive." Luke said.

"It's really no big deal." Rory said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Don't be modest, hon. It's gonna be the event of the year." She looked up and Luke. "You should come with me."

"What time?"

"Seven."

"Ok. Sure. I'll get Caesar to close for me."

"You really don't have to come, Luke." Rory said.

"I want to come. I've never seen that fancy school of yours and besides I'd like to see you kill some other kid."

"There's not really any killing involved." Rory said.

"Well, not literally." Lorelai pointed out.

"I'll go get your food."

At 6:30 Lorelai walked into the diner to pick up Luke. She didn't couldn't find him so, she went up the stairs into his apartment.

"Luke?" She called as she opened the door.

She poked her head in the door and saw Luke standing there in his boxers and nothing else. She had no idea he was in such good shape. He had amazing arm muscles and a strong chest. She felt her heart start to beat faster when she thought about the two of them in bed together.

"Geeze!" Luke said embarrassed. "Don't you knock?"

"Knocking is for losers." She said. "Besides, if I had knocked I would have missed this." She said as she pointed to him.

"Ah geeze." He said as he pulled his pants on.

"Were those boxers silk?"

"What? No."

"I think they were." She said as she walked over to him and placed her hands on his bare chest. "I figured you wore flannel everywhere."

"They were on sale."

"Sure…"

"I gotta get dressed. We're gonna be late."

She kissed his softly and backed away to allow him to finish getting dressed.

"I have silk underwear." Lorelai said.

"What?" Luke said as he adjusted his tie.

"Well, it's technically lingerie. But you get the idea."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I have a purple one with lace along the bottom."

"Lorelai…"

"I have other colors too. Green, black, blue."

"We have to go."

"And they're short. Really short."

She walked over to him and kissed him hard. She slid her hands up his strong chest and rested them on his face. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her in closer to him.

"Why don't you hold that thought until after Rory's debate?" He whispered.

"Damn kids. " She said. "Always getting in the way."

He laughed and took her hand in his and they walked out to Lorelai's jeep.

"Mom! Luke!" Rory called from the opposite side of hallway.

"Hey kid."

"Hi Rory."

"So, I was thinking that since…" She stopped.

"You were thinking…" Lorelai said.

"Umm…we should go this way." She said as she pulled Lorelai around the corner.

"What's going on?"

"Max." Rory whispered.

"Hey, what's going on?" Luke asked.

"Umm…nothing. I just need to talk to Rory for a minute. Ya know, kind of a pep talk."

"Ok. I'll go grab us some seats."

"Ok. Great."

"So, what? Max?" Lorelai said as soon as Luke left.

"I saw him down the hallway."

"I can't believe he's here."

"Well, he does teach here."

"Why did I bring Luke? I'm such an idiot."

"I can't believe I forgot about this. I should have known."

"What should I do?"

"Well, you shouldn't be rude."

"Avoiding him isn't being rude."

"Just remember he's my teacher. Don't do anything stupid."

"Me? Do something stupid?"

"I gotta get to the stage."

"Knock 'em dead."

Rory smiled and disappeared around the corner.

"Excuse me sir, is that seat taken?" Lorelai asked.

"It was, but your far more beautiful than the person I was saving it for."

She kissed him quickly and sat down next to him.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to tonight's debate." Headmaster Charlston said.

"He's got an accent and everything." Luke whispered.

"Yeah, they don't mess around at Chilton." Lorelai whispered back.

After the debate was over Luke and Lorelai made their way to the hallway to meet Rory. She looked around to see if she could spot Max and smiled when she didn't see him.

"Lorelai?"

Of course. She had looked everywhere except behind her.

"Max. Hi." She said as she turned around.

"How have you been?"

"Umm…good. You?"

"I'm fine." He started at the man next to Lorelai.

"Oh, this is Luke." Lorelai introduced.

"Hello." Max said as he shook Luke's hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Yes, I remember you from the diner."

"Oh, right. The diner."

"So, I'd better go. It was nice to see you both again."

"Bye Max." Lorelai said.

"Glad that wasn't awkward." Luke said sarcastically.

"Wait here for Rory. I'll be right back."

She roamed the hallways until she found him again.

"Hey." She said.

"Lorelai? Hi." Max said, surprised to see her again.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. I don't think I ever really apologized. And now I'm here with another guy…"

"Lorelai, it's fine. I'm fine."

"I just feel like an asshole."

"Don't."

"I'm so sorry, Max."

"I just have one question for you."

"Ok."

"Was he the reason you cancelled the wedding? Did you realize you loved him?"

Lorelai was shocked at the question. She had no idea how to answer.

"Ah, well,…" She put her hands over her face. "It's not that I didn't love you. Because I did. It's just…I've kind of had feelings for Luke for a long time and when you asked me to marry you and I said yes I began to realize that I would never be with Luke. I know it's horrible, but I always sort of pictured myself with him. I should have never said yes to your proposal. But I kept denying my feelings and they all bottled up and I ran away." She let out a sigh. "I treated you so horribly. I don't think I'll ever be able to apologize to you enough for that."

"Well I'm glad you're happy." He said.

"Thanks Max." She said softly.

He kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Goodbye Lorelai."

"Bye Max."

Lorelai walked down the hallway feeling like a huge jerk. She hated what she did to him. He never did anything to hurt her. All he did was care for her.

She looked up and saw Luke and Rory waiting by the water fountain and she instantly smiled.

"Look at my little master debater." Lorelai said as she hugged Rory.

"Thanks mom."

"So, you ok?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. I'm great."

"Good."

"I think now is a time for pie." Lorelai said.

"Yeah! Pie!" Rory cheered.

Luke smiled. "Ok and it's on the house."

"I love dating the man with the food." Lorelai said as they walked out of Chilton and into the car.


	8. What Are You Doing Here?

**Chapter 8 – What Are You Doing Here? **

**So here I am. Finally updating. I'm so sorry for the wait. This whole college thing is KILLING me. Wow. No one tells you its this hard, not only academically but emotionally and socially. So, this chapter is kind of filler. And it's short. I'm really drained but I wanted to post something. I hope you like it but I promise I will update in the near future with chapters of substance. :)**

Lorelai was just wrapping the covers around her more comfortably when she heard someone knock very loudly on the door. She groaned and looked at the clock. It was 7:03 am. Who the hell would bother her so early? No one she wanted to talk to, that was for sure.

She rolled over and put her pillow over her head. The loud knocking persisted. She was getting really angry now. She pushed the covers off her and grumbled all the way to the door.

"This better be really good to wake me up at this ridiculous hour!" She yelled as she opened the door.

She almost fell over when she saw who was standing there.

"Hi Lorelai." Max said.

Lorelai was speechless.

"I know it's early but I really need to talk to you."

"Max…" Was all she could manage to say.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

She stepped aside to let him in and walked over to the couch to sit down.

"Seeing you at the debate made me realize something." He began.

Lorelai knew what was coming and she put her hands over her face in anticipation.

"I know you didn't want to marry me and I know you've moved on, but I can't help but think…know that we're meant for each other."

And there it was. The very thing she had been dreading. It was too early to deal with this. It was too early to do anything. She needed coffee.

She got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed the coffee out of the cabinet and poured it into the coffee maker.

"Lorelai?" Max called after her.

She didn't respond. She was focused on her coffee.

He walked into the kitchen. "I know this is a lot this early in the morning, but please listen to me."

"Max." She whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm here because I love you Lorelai."

"Max why are you doing this to me?" Lorelai said her voice getting louder.

"We should have worked things out. Instead we let things go. We had a good thing going. I ruined it by proposing. We weren't ready. I know that we can get back what we had."

"Max! I am with Luke now. Ya know, Luke. Diner, coffee, flannel. That Luke."

"I know. But I can't let you go…."

"Max this is killing me…" She said as she sat down at the table.

"Lorelai, I love you."

She shook her head in disbelief. "No."

"Yes. Yes I do."

"If you loved me you would have come after me."

"I wanted to give you some space."

"Space!" Lorelai yelled. "But you can come back months later when I'm with someone else and say that you still love me? That's a little to much space, Max."

"When I saw you at the debate it made my feelings resurface. I had been repressing them for a long time."

"Max, this is not fair. You can't do this to me right now."

"Lorelai please! Give me one more chance."

"No Max! I am with Luke."

"Lorelai I know you still love me. He's just a rebound guy."

Rory heard yelling coming from the kitchen. She yawned and looked at the clock. 7:35! What were people doing up so early on a Saturday? She walked over to the door but she heard her mother yelling so she decided to stay in her room. But, of course she would listen.

"He is not a rebound guy! I love him, Max. I love him!"

_Max? Max Medina? What was he doing here?_ Rory wondered.

"Lorelai!"

"Max. Please stop. I can't do this anymore."

"Lorelai…"

"No Max! It hurts too much. Stop please!"

"Lorelai come on I know this can work. We're great together. Please."

Tears were starting to form in her eyes. He was ripping her heart apart.

"What else can I say? It's over Max! It's over!" She said as tears ran down her face.

He walked over close to her and placed his hand on her hips.

"Lorelai…" He said softly. He moved in to kiss her but she quickly escaped his grasp.

"Max, get out of my house!"

"Fine." He walked over to the door and slammed it on his way out.

Lorelai sat at the table and burst into tears. She put her hands over her face and just let the tears fall.

Rory could hear her mom crying in the kitchen. At first she was going to leave her alone, because she knew that was what her mom wanted, but, she decided she needed to be comforted.

"Mom?" Rory said softly as she walked into the kitchen.

Lorleai quickly wiped her eyes. "Hey kid." She said. "I thought you'd be sleeping."

"I could say the same for you."

"So, how much did you hear?"

"Just bits and pieces."

"So, how much did you hear?"

"All of it." She said. "Oh mom I'm so sorry."

"I can't believe him." Lorelai said. "He doesn't understand it hurt so much. And him coming back…"

"I know." Rory said.

"It's been a crappy say and it's only 8:00."

Rory laughed softly. "Luke's?"

"I think he'll have a heart attack if he sees us there this early."

"So, yes?"

"Oh yeah, of course."

**So, yes. This is a short chapter. This is kind of a filer chapter and kind of stupid. But I just felt that their previous confrontation was a bit lame. So I decided to add this. I will update with more quality chapter soon. I promise. Did I mention college is killing me? **


	9. So, We're Really Doing This?

**Chapter 9 – So, We're Really Doing This?**

**YAY! I updated in a timely fashion! Does anyone say timely fashion? I don't think so, but I just did! I hope you guys enjoy this! **

**Everyone who reviewed is my favorite person ever!**

"Wow. Who knew so many people got up so early on a Saturday." Lorelai said as her and Rory walked into Luke's.

"I know isn't it weird?" Rory said sarcastically.

Lorelai glared at her daughter. "Sit."

"Ok master." Rory said as she sat down at the nearest table.

"I really need coffee."

Rory raised her eyebrows. "So, you are gonna tell Luke what happened. Right?"

"Yes I will. I would like some coffee though." She turned around. "Luke! Coffee!" She called.

Luke appeared out of the kitchen and grabbed the pot of coffee and two cups. He placed the cups on the table and filled them with the wonder beverage.

"So, what can I get you?" He asked.

"Hello, Luke." Lorelai said.

"Hi."

"Did you know it's 8:44 am on a Saturday?"

"Yes I did."

"8:44 in the morning. On Saturday."

"Lorelai, just order."

"I can't believe you're not impressed."

"I am. Order."

"I'll have waffles." Rory said.

"Chocolate chip?"

"If you're offering." Rory smiled.

"Lorelai?"

"Same for me."

"Ok. Be right back."

"Ok. What was that?" Lorelai said as soon as Luke walked away.

"What was what?" Rory asked.

"Luke. What was with him?"

"Ummm…I can't say that I noticed anything."

"He didn't care that I was here so early."

"Mom, he's busy and I'm sure he's tired."

"That is no excuse. This is a very big deal. It's Saturday."

"Do you know how many times you have said Saturday in the last 5 minutes?"

"No. But I'm sure you do."

Rory stuck her tongue out at her mother.

"I think we should have gone back to bed." Lorelai said.

"You never would have gotten back to bed."

"What? Yes I would have."

"After Max came over to our house and…"

Lorelai saw Luke coming with their food and punched Rory in the arm.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"I'm calling child services." Luke said as he placed the plates on the table.

"No! Please don't take her away!" Lorelai said over dramatically.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Can I get you anything else?"

"We'll discuss that tonight." Lorelai said seductively.

"Ah geeze…"

"I love making him uncomfortable." Lorelai said to Rory.

"I know."

"Just eat, ok?" Luke said as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"I mean, what just happened…do you wanna talk about it?"

"Nope. I'm fine."

"Mom, if you don't talk about it all of your emotions are gonna explode."

"Rory, please drop it."

"And it'll be when you're with Luke."

"Rory."

"And he'll be great because he always is, but he'll feel bad that you didn't tell him before but he won't say anything because he loves you so much…"

"Rory! You're done!"

"Ok ok. Sorry." Rory said as she went back to eating her waffles. "Just because I'm right." She mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Eat your waffles."

"My relationship with Luke is my business, ok? I don't ask you about Dean and what you should tell him."

"Are you serious? You ask me about Dean all the time!"

"Well, you're just a kid. I'm an adult. I have dated before, ya know. And I have had successful relationships."

Rory snickered, as she took another bite of her waffles.

"Excuse me?"

"Name one successful relationship? Name one of your relationships that hasn't ended in pieces. That hasn't ended with you being wrecked for weeks?"

The second that Rory said that, she regretted it. She had gone too far. She crossed the line.

"Mom..,I'm…"

"I'm getting out of here." Lorelai said as she grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

Rory slammed her head on the table.

"What happened?" Luke asked as he walked over towards their table.

Rory shrugged. "She doesn't understand that I just want what's best for her and I just want her to be happy."

"So, you're the kid right?"

"Yes. But…" She paused. "Luke, I really want you and my mom to work out. You make her so happy."

Luke smiled. "I'd like things to work out too."

Rory smiled back. "Ok. Well, I guess I'll go." She got up and got her coat. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Bye Rory."

"Bye Luke."

---

"Mom?" Rory called as she walked in the house. "Mom?" She called again.

She looked in the kitchen and the living room. No sign of Lorelai. She shrugged and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. She figured her mother had just gone for a walk. She hope what she said hadn't affected her mom too much. She hated herself for saying those things.

---

"Luke!" Lorelai called as she ran into the diner.

"Lorelai? Are you ok? What happened?" Luke asked as he walked over towards her.

She had cried the whole way to the diner and her cheeks were red and her eyes were puffy.

"Luke I want this. I want this so badly."

"Want what?"

"This." She whispered. "You and me."

He walked closer to her and placed his hands on her hips. He wiped her tears away with his thumb and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Lorelai, I want this too. More than anything."

"Max…he, he came…"

Luke's body tensed. He thought he had seen Max drive by the diner. He had tried all day not to worry about it. He knew she would tell him. Well, he hoped anyway.

"And he said…"

Luke waited patiently for her to continue.

"He wanted to get back together. And when I said no, he got mad. So mad."

"Did he hurt you?" Luke asked with concern.

"No. He wasn't that mad. He just wanted me to give him another chance." Suddenly the effect of her run over to the diner struck her and she placed her head on Luke's chest. "I kept saying no, but he kept saying we had to get together. I said I was with you, but he said you were just a rebound guy."

Lorelai could feel Luke's body tense again when she said that.

"But you're not. You're not a rebound guy." She looked up into his eyes. "I want this Luke. I want this."

Luke smiled. "Me too." He said softly. "You ok now?"

"Yeah. He just…I didn't wanna face that again. It hurt so much." She looked up at him again and smiled. "But, actually, I'm glad we didn't get married. Because then I wouldn't be here. With you."

"So, you don't regret not marrying him?"

"I thought I did. But not now. Now I know I did the right thing. Everything happens for a reason. Right?"

He kissed her softly. "Right."

Lorelai laughed softly. "I think I need to get an industrial sized storage shed to put my emotional baggage."

Luke laughed softly. "I think I have one of those."

"Wow. You are the perfect man." She looked into his eyes once again. "Not that I didn't know that already."

**YAY next chapter! Did I mention I'm impressed with myself. I have a test tomorrow that I should be studying for…yeah…. I also wanted to thank everyone for being so nice and supportive about college. I felt so much better when I got all of your reviews. I guess that just proves that you guys ARE THE BEST REVIEWERS EVER:) 3 3 3**


	10. I Think I Love Him

**Chapter 10 – I Think I Love Him**

**So, I wish I could explain why I've been updating so much, but I can't. All I can say is that I do kind of have a lot of spare time here and the recent episodes have made me want to write because I need happy LL in these times of sadness and worry. So yay me for updating :) **

**And also…thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. Your reviews are definitely making me want to write more. Keep up the good work ;) **

"Michele are you gonna answer that?" Lorelai asked as she walked up to the desk.

"No." He said in his usual French tone.

"Yeah, but it's kind of your job."

"I answer the phone when I want to answer the phone."

"No, you answer the phone when it rings."

She paused, assuming he would answer the phone. He didn't.

"Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking."

"Lorelai, it's your mother."

She cringed. "Hi mom."

She turned to face Michele. "You're fired."

"Mmmm hmmm." He said as he continued to read his magazine.

"So, I just heard some rather interesting news."

"Really? That's great mom but I really gotta…"

"You destroyed that man."

"What? Who?"

"That teacher from Chilton. Max Medina."

Lorelai was beginning to feel that this would never go away no matter how much she wanted it to.

"How did you…who did you…"

"Bitty Charleston called me today."

"Right."

"She said that Hanlen is having trouble finding a qualified new English teacher to replace Max Medina."

Lorelai frowned. "He quit?"

"Yes. He's moving to California. Didn't you know that?"

Lorelai hated how her mother was so condescending. Especially when she had knowledge that you didn't.

"Well, no…"

"She thinks he's leaving because of you. You hurt him so much that he can't even teach at Chilton anymore."

"Mom…"

"I can't even imagine what Rory has been going through. Seeing this man everyday. It must be terrible for her. Honestly, Lorelai do you ever think things through?"

"Mom!" Lorelai yelled. "You will not call me at work and tell me that I wrecked a guy I broke up with. Because I didn't. It didn't work out. That's all there is to it. We broke up and now he's moving. It's just a coincidence."

"He was such a good man. Well educated. Not like that…"

"Mom, don't even say it. Do not say it. I swear to god…"

"But of course since it was something good so you managed to ruin it."

"Goodbye mother." She slammed the phone down.

She put her face in her hands. How did her mother always know? Oh yeah, she's an alien. Or a vampire. She did never get that garlic.

Max is moving to California. So? Maybe be wants to. Maybe he got a really good job offer. It couldn't be because of her. She grabbed her purse and coat and ran out the door to her jeep.

---

Lorelai ran into Chilton and tried to find his classroom. She had a vague memory of where it was. It took her fifteen minutes to find his room and when she did he wasn't even there.

"Dammit." She muttered to herself. "Glad I did all that wandering."

"Lorelai?" A voice said from behind her.

"Max. Hi. I'm glad you're still here."

They just stared at each other. Neither one sure what to say.

"So, I talked to my mother today." She started.

"Oh?"

"And she told me that Headmaster Charleston was having a hard time finding a replacement English teacher."

"Yeah…"

"So, you're leaving?"

"Ummm….yeah. I am."

"Why?"

"Well, I got a good job offer."

"It's not because of me is it? Because of what happened? Because you're such a great teacher and the kids here really like you and …"

"Lorelai." He said to stop her rant. "I'm going because I want to. I want a change. I need a change."

"Who was that guy who came to my house the other day?"

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't you."

He looked down at his shoes. "I know. I'm sorry. I was a jerk."

"It wasn't fair for you to come and put all that on me."

"I know. I was…kind of…desperate."

"But, I didn't want you to think that you didn't mean anything to me. Because you did. It just wasn't it. I just had this feeling. I wanted it to work, but I couldn't. I couldn't ignore this feeling I had."

"I know. I understand."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean when we ate at Luke's diner I could definitely see something between you two. But I thought it was just a friendly thing. I had no idea your relationship was like that."

"It wasn't. At first."

"You've had a thing for him for awhile. Haven't you?"

"Well…I mean no. I…"

"That's what I thought."

"What are you trying to say, Max?"

"You went out with me and got serious with me even though you had feelings for Luke."

"What? No. That's not true, Max. We almost got married!"

"I know. I was there. You led me on."

Lorelai's anger was increasing. "Oh I'm sorry, I guess I must have missed that part because I don't recall leading you on."

"Did you love me?"

Lorelai opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She couldn't bring herself to say it. She had always thought she loved Max, but since she has been with Luke she realized that she had never really loved anyone.

"Max..I-I…"

"I've got a lot of packing to do." He said as he grabbed his coat and briefcase.

"Max, I'm…I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Goodbye Lorelai."

Lorelai sat down at a desk and just stared straight ahead. Maybe Rory was right. Every relationship she had ended badly. Chris was exhibit A and Max was now exhibit B. She couldn't let her and Luke end that way. If it had to end, it couldn't end badly.

Lorelai shook her head. She didn't want to think about that. She wanted to go see Luke.

---

"Rory?" Lorelai called as she walked in to the house.

"Kitchen!" Rory replied.

She sat down across the table from Rory, who was currently buried in papers and books.

"Wow."

"I'm studying."

"I know. I got that."

"So, where were you? I went to the inn and you weren't there. And Michele just said something about he'll answer the phone when he wants to answer the phone."

"I was…out."

"Ok…"

"I went to Chilton."

"Oh."

"I had to talk to Max. Did you know he's leaving?"

"Oh, what? No." Rory said with an extremely guilty look on her face.

"Kid, you suck at lying. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I dunno. I just thought I would be better if I didn't."

"Well, anyway, I just went to talk to him."

"And…"

"Nothing."

"Mom, come on."

Lorelai sighed. "I just felt…I don't know. He asked me if I loved him. And…I couldn't say it. I thought I did, but I realized that never loved him."

"Oh mom…"

"I know. I felt horrible. He just standing there waiting for me to say of course I loved you, and…I said nothing."

"At least you were honest."

"I guess."

"So, do you love Luke?"

Lorelai could feel her face turning pink. "I don't know…"

Rory smiled. "You do."

"Maybe."

"You so do!"

Suddenly a huge smile spread across her face. "I do. I love him, Rory. I can't believe it."

Rory clapped her hands and giggled. "Yay! That is so great, mom. Really."

"I know." She stood up. "Let's go get some free food."

Rory was confused. "What? Where?"

"Uh, Luke's duh."

"Oh right. We've been getting free food there for ever."

"Yeah, but now he's my boyfriend."

"Yes that does make it better."

---

When they got to Luke's Rory sat down at a table and Lorelai went in the back to find Luke.

"Hey." She said as she sexily leaned against the wall.

"Lorelai you can't be back here! What if something fell on you? I'm not insured to cover you."

"Awww, so sweet that you care if something falls on me."

"Lorelai…"

She walked over to him and softly pushed him against the wall. She placed her hands on his unshaven face and kissed him hard. Luke instinctively placed his hands on her hips and deepened the kiss. She slowly opened the mouth and invited his tongue to touch hers. When the need for oxygen appeared, they reluctantly came apart.

"So, that's what you came back here for."

Lorelai smiled. "Obviously."

"So, what are you doing tonight?"

"You." She giggled softly.

Luke rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't be opposed to that."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "Well, Luke Danes I might have to take you up on that."

He kissed her softly again. "So, you want something to eat?"

"Yes I do. Rory's out there too."

"You left you're daughter to come back here to find me?"

"Well, yes I did. You're right I can't leave my sixteen year old daughter alone she doesn't know how to take care of herself."

"Let's go."

"I can't wait to tell my daughter how I made out with the diner man in the storage room."

"Don't tell her that!"

"Why not?"

"That's…because it's our business."

"What's my business is Rory's business. Besides, it's girl talk."

Lorelai sat down at the table next to Rory.

"What can I get you?" Luke asked.

"I think you know what you can get me." Lorelai said.

"Right. And for you, Rory?"

"Cheeseburger and fries please." She said.

"And where do I pick up my order? Upstairs I assume." Lorelai said.

"I'll be back with your food."

"I guess he's learned to ignore your inappropriate comments." Rory said.

"Damn."

"But you're not gonna stop saying them."

"Never." Lorelai said as they both started to laugh.

**I know you thought Max was done. But now he is. I just wanted to show that Lorelai hasn't loved anyone until she met Luke. Ya know the whole "I never loved anyone until I met you." Kind of corny but I like it :) **

**Also, I wasn't sure how to spell Bitty or Hanlen. So I'm sorry if anyone is upset if I spelled it wrong. I hope you liked it:)**


	11. It Would Be Perfect

**Chapter 11 – It Would Be Perfect**

**Yay chapter 11! Anyway I am really feeling inspired lately. I'm really can't see why. I have never ever updated this quickly in my whole life. Well except for a few chapter in this story but you get what I mean. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this:) **

**Thanks again SOOOO much to my wonderful fantastic reviewers!!!**

"Hey Sookie." Lorelai said as she walked into the kitchen at the inn.

"Hi." Sookie said, somewhat distracted.

"Do you have anymore of those delicious blueberry scones left?"

"Yeah. Over there." She pointed to a spot on the counter.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai said as she took a bite of her scone.

"Oh, nothing." She sighed. "It's impossible to find a babysitter. Every teenage girl in this town is already taken."

"Really? There's no one left?"

"No one left." Sookie's eyes lit up. "Hey, what about Rory?"

Lorelai laughed. "Rory? My Rory?"

Sookie nodded.

"Are you kidding me? Rory does not do kids."

"I'm sure she could. Davey is a good kid."

"Yeah but he is a baby. Besides she has no experience."

"Damn."

"Well, when do you wanna go out?"

"Saturday at 8:00."

"Well, I could watch him if you want. I'm not doing anything."

"What about Luke? Don't you have plans with him?"

"Nope. I'm all yours."

Sookie ran over and hugged Lorelai tightly. "You're the best friend ever."

"Well I think so."

"Really you are! Thank you so much!"

"Actually I think it will be fun."

"Ok, well, I'll drop him off at 7:30."

"Ok sounds great."

Sookie hugged Lorelai again.

"Ok Sook, need air."

"Oh, sorry." She giggled.

---

"Hello my favorite daughter." Lorelai said as she walked in to Luke's.

"Hello my favorite mother." Rory greeted.

"So, how about we don't go to Friday night dinner?"

"Mom…"

"I think we deserve a break."

"I think we should go."

"Yeah but I think we shouldn't go."

"Mom, we're going."

"Gaaaahhhhh!"

"Oh come on."

"You're mean."

"I know." She said as she got up. "I'm gonna do some homework before we go."

"Ok. I'll be back a 6:00."

"You better be."

"Yeah yeah I know. We're going. Ok I got it."

"Good."

Lorelai walked over to the counter and sat down at the stool.

"So what are you doing tomorrow night?" She asked.

"Hopefully something with you." He said as he poured her coffee.

"Ya know what I think would be fun?"

"What?"

"Babysitting Davey."

Luke's eyes widened. "Davey? Sookie's Davey?"

"Yeah."

"You want to spend our Saturday night watching Sookie's kid?"

"Yes." She said softly. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"I'm sure." He said sarcastically.

"Luke, you can't hate kids that much. I mean he's so cute. And you liked Rory, remember?"

"I didn't know Rory when she was that little."

"Yeah but you would have liked her."

"Babies cry."

"I know."

"Loudly."

"Yep."

He sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!" She got up and headed towards the door. "It's gonna be fun. Just wait."

"I'm excited." He said sarcastically.

---

"So you're really not gonna stay?" Lorelai asked Rory as she shoved potato chips in her mouth.

"If you were gonna be alone I would have. But Luke's coming." Rory said from her bedroom.

"So?"

"I'm going to a movie with Dean. So, now we can both be with our boyfriends."

"I can't wait to see Luke holding Davey. I have never ever seen him with a kid."

"Yeah I know. He's not much of a kid person."

Lorelai frowned.

"What?"

"Well, he could be."

"Yeah, I guess."

"I mean he would like our kids."

"Your kids?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Wow."

"I mean some day."

"I always wanted a little brother or sister."

"Don't mention this to Luke ok?"

"I won't." She looked at her watch. "I gotta go meet Dean."

"Have fun."

"I will. Tell Davey I said hi."

"Ok. Bye hon."

A few minutes later Lorelai heard a knock at the door. She clipped the chips shut and walked over to the door.

"Hey Sook, hi Davey."

"Hi Lorelai. Thank you so much for doing this." She said as she handed Davey to Lorelai.

"Hey, it's no problem." She turned her head to face Davey. "We're gonna have a good time tonight, aren't we?"

"So, here's all his stuff. Ya know, diapers, bottles, toys…"

"Got it."

"He usually goes to bed around 8:30 or 9:00, but it depends."

"Ok."

"So, I guess that's it." She kissed Davey on the top of his head. "Bye sweetie. Be good for Lorelai."

"Bye. Have a good time." Lorelai said as Sookie left the house. "Alright Davey, ya wanna watch TV?"

She walked over and sat down the couch. She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels.

"Sesame Street. Too predictable. Telletubbies. To freaky. Ah, here we go. I Dream of Jeanie. Classic."

After a few minutes there was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" Lorelai called.

"So is he …" He looked at Lorelai and then at the baby. "Oh."

"Look who it is, Davey? It's Luke and he absolutely loves little babies just like you."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Just keep him away from me."

"Luke, come on." She picked up Davey and made him face look. "Look how cute he is. Look at that face."

"He's drooling."

"Sit down. We're watching I Dream of Jeanie."

Luke took off his coat and went over to sit on the couch. He looked over at Davey and made a disgusted face.

They sat mostly in silence until Davey started crying which made Luke jump into the air and make Lorelai laugh hysterically at him.

"What's he doing? Why is he crying?" Luke asked angrily.

"He probably hungry. Here." She said handing Davey to Luke.

"No way. I'm not holding him."

"Either hold him or make a bottle."

"Fine. Give him to me."

"I'll be right back." She walked quickly into the kitchen.

"Hey kid we get it. You're hungry."

Davey's crying started to slow down as he reached for Luke's face. He kept grabbing his cheeks and squealing with delight.

"What are you doing? Yes, that's my face."

Davey reached for Luke's hat and pulled it off his head. He gazed at it for a minute then he proceeded to put it in his mouth.

"Ah geeze. Come on kid."

Lorelai walked in from the kitchen and started laughing.

"Awww, look he likes you."

"He's eating my hat."

"Here Davey let me get that for ya." She gently took the hat out of Davey's mouth. "I think you'll like this better." She handed him a bottle.

Lorelai looked at Luke and smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"Look at you."

"What? Did he drool on me or something?"

"Look at you holding a baby."

"Yeah, well…"

"I'll go put him to bed."

"Ok. Good."

He sat down on the couch and kicked his hat off the coffee table. He would definitely get a new one. One that didn't have baby drool on it.

Lorelai returned and sat down next to Luke. She placed her head on his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"See that was fun." She said.

"I guess."

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna have kids, right?"

Luke's eyes widened and his heart started beating faster. "Ummm…yeah I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well, yeah, I mean eventually."

"I mean you always say that you hate kids. But if we had kids you wouldn't hate them."

Luke smiled. Wow. Having a family with Lorelai. He had never told anyone that that had been his dream all along.

"I know I would love our kids. There is no way I would hate them. Ever."

"I know." She paused and then laughed softly. "Can you imagine us parents? I mean you trying to feed the kids vegetables and whole grain, and me giving them coffee and donuts?"

"Our kids would not drink coffee."

"Are you kidding me? Yes they would. They would love it because they are my kids. But, they would love vegetable too. Because they are you're kids."

Luke laughed softly. "Yeah."

Lorelai lifted her head up and looked into his eyes."You would be a great dad. You were for Rory."

"I wasn't Rory's dad."

"Yes you were. You were more of a dad to her than Chris ever was and ever will be. You were always there for her. And me."

"I was glad to help."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner."

"See what?"

"How completely amazing you are. And how much I wanted to be with you."

"Well we're together now."

"I want two."

"Two what?"

"Kids. One of each."

"Ok…"

"A boy for you and a girl for me. It would be perfect."

"Yeah. It would be perfect."

Lorelai placed her head back on his chest and they sat there in each other arms for the rest of the night. Just enjoying each other's company. And it was perfect.

**So, I dunno I think this chapter might have been a little pointless but I really wanted a chapter where Luke has to face his "fears" about kids and then he realizes that we would love to have kids with Lorelai. Because I think it would be so great if they had kids on the show. Now I think its kinda improbable, but I would LOVE for it to happen. :) **


	12. The Rumor

**Chapter 12 – The Rumor…**

**I just want to clarify a slight story issue. This story is supposed to be set in the beginning of season 2. Hence all the Max stuff. But last chapter had Davey in it. So I realize that is a problem, but, it's my story so, Sookie and Jackson are married and they have Davey. I'm sorry if that confuses or upsets anyone. **

**And, of course, my reviewers. Where would I be without you? No where. That's where. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME**

Rory walked into the house after her date with Dean and saw Luke and Lorelai sleeping on the couch. She smiled and spread a blanket over them. They looked so comfortable. Rory loved how happy they both were. She liked that things were, for once, peaceful. She walked into her room and went to sleep.

At about 9:00 the next the morning Luke opened his eyes and yawned. He looked over at the clock and instantly jumped up, tossing Lorelai across the couch.

"Hey!" She said sleepily. She rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"It's 9:00!" He said.

"So? It's early."

"I kind of have a business to run. And so do you."

"I hate businesses."

"I know."

"We didn't…did we?"

"No."

"Oh. Ok."

"We just fell asleep on the couch."

"Yeah I guess what would explain why my clothes are still on."

He kissed her quickly. "See ya later."

"Wait! Aren't you gonna make me coffee or something?" She said hopefully.

"Caesar took the day off. I have to run the diner."

"Just keep it closed."

"Bye Lorelai."

"Damn." She said as he left.

She dragged herself off the couch and up the stairs. She showered, got dressed, and when she came back downstairs she could smell the delicious aroma of coffee.

"I smell coffee!" She said from the stairs.

"Coffee and poptarts!" Rory called.

They both sat down at the table and drank their coffee and ate their chocolate filled poptarts.

"Maybe we should get those poptarts with fruit in them. That way we couldn't say that we don't eat fruit." Rory suggested.

"And leave behind the chocolatey goodness?"

Rory thought for a minute. "Never mind."

"That's my girl." She said.

"You guys looked really comfortable last night."

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah. It was really nice."

"When did Davey leave?"

"Around 10."

"How'd it go?"

"Good. Luke was really good with him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He says he hates kids because I guess that goes with his grumpy diner man persona. But, I really don't think he hates kids."

"Yeah. He's a softy."

Lorelai giggled. "Don't tell him we know his secret."

"Ok. I won't." Rory said. "I'm really glad things are going so well for you guys."

"Me too. I like us." She took one last sip of her coffee. "I gotta go to the inn."

"Ok. I'll meet you at Luke's for lunch?"

"Sounds good." She kissed Rory on the cheek. "See ya later."

"Bye Mom."

-----

"Hey Sook." Lorelai said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey hon. Thanks so much for last night."

"Oh yeah. No problem. It was fun."

Sookie began smiling and giggling softly.

"Sook? What's up?"

"Nothing." She said between giggles.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "It's too early for this. Tell me later, ok?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Right. Ok."

She walked out to the entry room and walked over to the desk. She picked up a pile of mail and looked through it.

"Well, isn't it nice of you to show up this morning." Michele said.

"Hey Michele."

"I have had to deal with three customer complaints, break up a fight, and chase after that idiot gardener all before you got here. But, it's ok. I love doing other people's jobs. It's what makes my life worth living."

"I'm sorry I'm late, Michele."

"I'm sure."

Lorelai saw Sookie waving frantically from the kitchen and she put the mail down on the desk and walked over to the kitchen.

"Yes Sookie?"

"Oh my god! I can't believe this!" She said as she hugged Lorelai tightly.

"Can't believe what?"

"I wasn't gonna say anything, but I can't help it."

"Sookie, fill me in. What are you talking about?"

"You and Luke."

"Yeah…"

"Well you know."

"No I really don't."

She gasps. "Oh you don't know?"

"No I don't."

"Oh. Well, nevermind."

"Uh, Sookie, you can't do that. Get all excited about something and then not tell me about it."

"Well, I don't wanna runin it for you."

"I have to know."

"No. I can't."

"Sookie!"

"You're getting married!" She shouted.

Lorelai's eyes widened. "What?"

Sookie had a huge smile across her face. "Yeah. You are. Luke is gonna propose."

Lorelai could feel her heart beating faster and faster. Her mind was racing. "How do you know?"

"Miss Patty told me."

"How did she know?"

"Well, it's Miss Patty. She knows everything."

"Oh my god."

"I know."

"Oh my god." Lorelai said again.

"Lorelai's gettin' married, Lorelai's gettin' married." Sookie sang.

"It's probably just a rumor. I mean we haven't been dating for that long."

"But you've known each other for years. You don't need to spend time getting to know each other. You already do."

"I guess." Her voice trailed off. "I gotta go for a walk."

"Ok, Mrs. Danes." She said as she continued to giggle.

Lorelai grabbed her coat and walked outside. She walked down the inn driveway and walked into town. Sookie couldn't be right. Luke wasn't one to be spontaneous, but maybe he was trying to change. She couldn't believe it.

She walked up the steps and walked into Miss Patty's studio.

"Hey Patty." Lorelai said as she walked in.

"Oh Lorelai, hello. How are you?" Patty said.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks. I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Oh sure, honey. What is it?"

"Well, Sookie told me that she hard from you that Luke is going to propose."

"Oh yes, Isn't it exciting?"

"Yeah, but I was wondering how you knew this?"

"Oh, well yesterday I saw Luke at the jewelry store looking at rings."

"Yeah…"

"So, naturally I assumed that he was picking out a ring for you."

"Oh."

"I suppose I could be jumping to conclusions. But, why else would be at a jewelry store?"

"Yeah, I don't know." She turned to go out the door. "Thanks Patty."

"Anytime sweetie."

Lorelai walked into Luke's and sat down at a table next to Rory.

"Hey Mom." Rory greeted.

"Hey." Lorelai said, distracted.

"You ok?"

"Oh, yeah. I got some interesting news today."

"Oooo really? What?"

She looked around to make sure Luke wasn't around. "I think Luke is going to propose."

"What? How? When?"

"Sookie told me at the inn and then she said Miss Patty told her. So I went to Patty's studio to ask her and she said that yesterday she saw Luke at a jewelry store looking at rings."

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

"No really. Whoa."

"I know."

"So, do you think that's what he was doing?"

"I don't know. I guess. I mean we haven't been dating that long. And mom and dad haven't even had a chance to tear him apart and say how bad of a choice he is for me."

"It can't be true."

"I don't know what to think."

"Hey, when did you get here?" Luke asked.

"Oh my god! You scared me!" Lorelai said.

"You didn't see me coming over?"

"Uh, no. I didn't."

"Uh, ok. Well what can I get you?"

"Just coffee would be great."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Thanks."

"Ok."

"Way to be smooth, Mom." Rory said.

"Shut up."

"Here ya go." Luke said as he placed the cups on the table and poured their coffee.

"So, do you think I should ask him about it?" Lorelai asked after Luke left.

"I don't know. You don't want him to know that you know, ya know."

"Yeah I know."

"That was a lot of 'knows'."

"Yes it was."

"I think you should wait awhile."

"Yeah, I guess I'll try to go with the flow."

"I think it would be really good though."

"What would?"

"Luke proposing. I think it would be really really good."

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind it at all"

"And then you could get started on all those kids you want."

Lorelai glared at her daughter. "That's the last time I tell you what I'm thinking about."

"Come on, you know you're thinking of names for the kids right now."

"No I'm not."

"Ok, you're thinking about what your dress will look like."

"Nope."

Rory gave her a 'yes-you-are-just-admit-it-' look.

"White strapless with a little lace and sparkles."

"That's what I thought."

**So, chapter 12. I think I have reached the point where I'm trying to think where the hell this story is going. And as usual, I have NO IDEA. So, I guess I'll just keep going until I figure it out. I kinda know what I want to happen but I don't want it to be cheesy or predictable. **


	13. Dessert With Two Forks

**Chapter 13 – Dessert With Two Forks**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! You guys rock!**

"Rory come on! Hurry up!" Lorelai called.

"I'm coming!" Rory called back.

"You're gonna be late for school!"

"No I think it's more that you're gonna be late to talk to Luke." She said as slid her backpack on her back. "I know you're gonna try to analyze him to see if the rumor is true."

"I'm not gonna analyze him." She said. "Now come on. Let's drive."

"Why? Because it's faster?"

"Because I don't feel like walking, smartass."

"Hey no need to get testy."

Lorelai pulled up to Luke's and quickly exited the car. Rory just laughed at her mother and walked casually into Luke's. Lorelai was already sitting at the counter and drinking her coffee.

"So did you win the prize?" Rory asked.

"What?"

"I thought if you ran in here so fast that you must have wanted to win something." She took a sip of her mother's coffee. "I mean it's not because you want to know if Luke…"

"Hey Rory." Luke said.

"Hi Daddy." Rory said.

Lorelai hit Rory's arm. "Oh, kids just say the darnest things?"

Luke was confused. "Ok. What can I get you?"

"Pancakes, please." Rory said.

"Just coffee for me thanks."

"Ok. Be right back."

Lorelai hit Rory again. "What was that?"

"Ow! Stop hitting me!"

"Well stop being a smartass."

"Fine. Sorry."

"Here ya go." Luke said as he placed the plate on the counter.

"Thanks Luke." Rory said.

"So, I was thinking that we haven't had a real date in a long time." Luke said.

"Oh…"

"I was thinking we could have dinner tonight."

"Oh, yeah." Lorelai said nervously. "Yeah, that would be great."

"Ok. I'll pick you up at 7."

"So where are we going?"

"I got a place in mind."

"Oh. Ok. Great."

Luke smiled and went back into the kitchen.

"Oh my god." Lorelai said.

Rory shoved the rest of her pancakes in her mouth. "I gotta go to school."

"Wait! Rory! Didn't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Luke."

"What?"

"What he said."

"Mom, I have to go to school…"

"He's taking me out to dinner tonight."

"And here comes the analysis."

"Why else would he be taking you out to dinner?"

"Maybe he really wants to."

"Or…"

"Mom, I don't think you should get your hopes up. Because what if it doesn't happen? Then you'll be so disappointed."

"I know."

"Just go with the flow."

"Ok. You're right,"

"I'll see ya later."

"You better come home right after school."

"Why?"

"You have to help me figure out what to wear."

Rory smiled. She knew it might not happen, but her mother was excited. "Ok. I will."

------

"Mom! I'm home!" Rory called as she walked in the door.

"Where have you been?" Lorelai asked frantically.

"Um…school."

"I have nothing to wear."

"Why are you freaking out so much?" Rory asked. "What happened to going with the flow?"

"I don't know why I'm freaking out so much. I mean, It's Luke. I love him and he loves me and he's going to propose and I'll finally have the whole package and now…"

"Mom." Rory interrupted "Take a deep breath."

"I'm scared."

"I know."

"I mean it wasn't too long ago that I was in this very situation."

"You mean Max?"

"I mean I totally blew that."

"Well, maybe. But that wasn't meant to be. You and Luke are."

"I thought me and Max were meant to be. You thought me and Max were meant to be."

"Yeah…but…"

"I don't wanna mess this up."

"I know you don't. And you won't. This is different."

"How?"

"Because it's Luke. Luke has always been different. And you didn't marry Max for a reason."

"Yeah. But I just didn't love him."

"You love Luke."

She smiled. "Yeah. I do."

"So let's find you something to wear."

"Something amazing."

"Well, obviously."

Rory searched through the closet and found the perfect dress. It was the one she had bought just for this occasion.

"I think you should wear this one." She said showing her mother the dress.

"Oh my god. I forgot I had that."

"Remember when we bought it?"

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah. I loved it so much but I said I didn't need it."

"And I said you should buy it because it looks amazing on you."

"And I said, where would I wear it?"

"And I said you would wear it for a special occasion."

"What kind of special occasion?"

"Well, maybe when you get engaged?"

Lorelai smiled. "I never thought I would actually wear it."

"See you do have something to wear. You have your engagement dress."

Lorelai took the dress from Rory. "It's perfect."

"I'll let you get ready. Let me know if you need anything."

"Ok. Thanks, kid."

Rory smiled and went downstairs.

A few hours later there was a knock at the door. Rory jumped up off the couch and ran over to the door.

"Hi Luke." Rory said as she opened the door.

"Hey Rory. Is she ready yet?" Luke asked.

"Why yes. I think she is."

"Mom!" She called. "Luke is here!"

"Coming!" Lorelai called.

She walked out of her room and began to walk down the stairs. Her hair was curled and it draped over her shoulders. Her dress was a dark pink with subtle sparkles and it had tiny straps that criss-crossed across her chest.

"Wow." Luke said.

Rory had a huge smile spread across her face.

"You look amazing." Luke said.

"Why thank you." She said as she kissed him.

"Mom you look so great. Like a princess. I mean it. You need a tiara."

"I think it would mess up my hair." She turned to Luke, who was still stunned. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Sure. Let's go."

"Have fun you guys." Rory said as they all walked towards the door.

Luke walked out the door and Lorelai turned to Rory. They both giggled and hugged and Lorelai left to join Luke.

-----

"Luke this food is amazing." Lorelai said. "I mean this chicken almost makes me want to eat the vegetable it came with."

"Wow. That must be some good chicken."

"It is."

"Can I interest you two in any desserts this evening?" The waiter asked.

Luke looked at Lorelai and she nodded.

"Uh, yes can we have the…"

"Chocolate mousse cheesecake." Lorelai interjected.

"One piece, two forks?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, please." Lorelai said.

"Ok. I'll be back with your cheesecake."

"There's no filling you up, is there?" Luke asked.

"Nope."

She smiled and looked into his eyes. He looked up and noticed her gaze. He kissed her quickly and then she pulled him back for a longer deeper kiss.

"This evening has been so amazing, Luke."

"I would have to agree with you there."

"Here you go." The waiter said as he placed the plate on the table. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Nope. We're good, thanks." Luke answered.

Lorelai took a bite of the cheesecake.

"Oh my god. This is the best cheesecake ever."

Luke laughed and took a bite. "Wow. That is really good."

After Lorelai devoured the cheesecake, Luke paid the check and drove Lorelai home. He pulled up in his truck and they sat in the driveway.

"Luke, tonight was amazing. Really. I had a really good time."

He leaned over and kissed her. "It was fun. We should date more often."

Lorelai laughed softly. So was he going to do this or not? He was running out of time? He had to. She was wearing her engagement dress!

"I'll see ya tomorrow." He said.

"Oh, yeah…" She said. "See ya tomorrow."

He waited until she was safely inside and then he drove away.

Lorelai stood against the door not sure what to think. It hadn't happened. He didn't propose. She wasn't engaged.

"Mom?" Rory said as she ran out of her room. "Let me see it!" She grabbed her mother's left hand. She frowned and looked up at her mom.

"It didn't happen." Lorelai said softly.

"Oh Mom…"

"We went to dinner we had dessert with two forks, I wore the dress, it was so romantic. It was perfect."

"Well, maybe he's trying to fool you, ya know? Trying to keep you guessing so you don't know when he's going to propose."

"He didn't know I knew he was going to!" Lorelai shouted in frustration. "He didn't know I heard he was at the jewelry store!"

"I'm so sorry mom."

"Thanks hon." She sighed. "I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I should have gone with he flow."

"But you had a really great night with Luke and you got to get all dressed up."

"Yeah it was fun."

"So, it wasn't a terrible night."

"No way." She paused. "What was he doing in that jewelry store?"

"Here we go…" Rory said.

"Ok ok. I'm stopping."

"Go with the flow."

"Yes. Go with the flow."

"Goodnight mom."

She kissed Rory on the cheek. "Goodnight sweets."

Lorelai walked up the stairs and flopped on her bed. It's funny. She had no idea she wanted to get married until she heard that Luke might propose. Now, here she was disappointed that he didn't. Stupid town.

**Thank you guys for your ideas I think I have an idea where the story is going now, which is a rare thing for me. I actually can't wait to write more but my STUPID schedule doesn't seem to allow it. But that's not going to stop me:) **


	14. The Confusion

**Chapter 14 – The Confusion **

**Yeah 14 reviews! You guys are the BEST!**

"Mom!" Rory called from downstairs.

There was no response.

"Mom!" Rory called again.

Still no response.

"I have to go to school early to work on the paper, ok?" She sighed and walked over to the desk. She took post-its out of the drawer, wrote her message, and stuck it on the coffee pot. She would definitely see it there.

About an hour later Lorelai's alarm went off and she groaned as usual. She turned it off and hopped into the shower.

"Rory?" She called as she walked down the stairs.

She walked into the kitchen and read the note. She was going to have to face Luke by herself. What was she thinking? It's not like things were weird between them. She just thought he might propose and he didn't. Nothing should be weird.

But it still felt weird.

She sighed, grabbed her purse and coat and walked to the diner.

It was a cool crisp fall morning. The wind blew lightly and the newly colored leaves swirled around her. She smiled. She liked fall, but mostly because the next season was winter.

"Oh Lorelai, come here honey!" Miss Patty called from her studio.

"Hi Patty." Lorelai said she walked up the steps to the studio.

"So, have you picked a date yet?"

"A date for what?"

"For the wedding!"

Lorelai looked at the ground. "I'm not engaged, Patty."

"Oh. Well, I thought that last night…"

"I know. But he didn't."

"Oh I see. You didn't break up, did you?"

"No. It was just a nice dinner. We had a good time."

"Ok."

"We're fine."

"Ok, sweetie."

She walked down the steps and down the street to Luke's. She saw Babette walk out of the dinner. Great, gossip queen number two.

"Hi there suga'!" Babette said.

"Hi Babette." Lorelai said.

"So, how did he do it? Was it romantic?"

"Babette, Luke didn't propose last night."

"Oh. You guys ok?"

"Yes. We're fine. We're great, actually." Lorelai said, frustrated.

"Alright honey. See you later."

"Bye Babette."

Lorelai sighed as she walked into the diner and sat down at the counter.

"Hey." Luke said as he poured her coffee. "You ok?"

"Oh, yeah. It's just…the town."

"Oh geeze, what did they do now?"

"Oh, ummm, nothing. It's no big deal."

Luke laughed softly. "Pancakes?"

"No I'm not really hungry." She took a big sip of her coffee. "I'll see ya later."

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Ok. See ya.." Luke said.

How did they know that her and Luke when out to dinner last night? She didn't tell anyone. Not even Sookie. How did the town always know? She started getting really angry. She was never the one to be mad at the town, but she wanted to scream. They were rubbing her face in the fact that he didn't propose and she hated them for that.

"Hi Mom!" Rory greeted when she heard her mother come in the house.

"Hey kid." She said as she flopped down on the couch next to Rory.

"Rough day?"

"Kinda."

"The town…"

"Yeah."

"Babettea and Miss Patty?"

"How the hell did they know?"

"I dunno. It's one of the modern mysteries."

"How do they always know everything?"

"I'm so sorry, Mom."

"I just wish our relationship wasn't so interesting to everyone. Why do they feel that they have the right to know everything about us?"

"You're the Stars Hollow TomKat."

Lorelai glared at Rory.

"Except you'd be LuLor. No, that sounds bad, Lukealai? Maybe…"

"Rory."

"Sorry."

"So, dinner? I was thinking Chinese."

"Ok. You call."

"The usual?"

"Yeah. But, extra egg rolls."

"You got it."

About fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door. Rory hopped off the couch and headed for the door.

"You're actually going to answer the door?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes I am." Rory said proudly. "Hi Luke." She greeted.

"Hey Rory."

"We just ordered Chinese food." Rory said as he followed her into the living room.

"Well hello there." Lorelai said.

"Hey, could I see talk to you for a minute." He asked.

"Uhh, sure."

He walked into the kitchen and Lorelai looked at Rory with concern. Rory just shrugged and smiled optimistically.

"So, did something happen last night, or something?" He asked.

"What?"

"People keep shaking their heads when they see me. Like I should have done something."

"Oh, well, I don't know. That's weird."

"Lorelai…"

"Really Luke, I have no idea."

"Were you expecting something? Was I uhhh, ya know, supposed to do something?"

"Luke…"

He looked at the floor. "I know we're headed for that but I just don't want to rush things. I like us right now. Things are going really well."

"I know it was just Miss Patty said…"

"You should never listen to anything that women says. You know that." Luke said, his voice increasing in volume.

"Luke, I wasn't expecting anything I just…"

"I mean I just thought it would be nice to have a nice dinner. I didn't know that I was supposed to…"

"You weren't, Luke. The only reason I thought you might was because Miss Patty told me that…"

"Again with Miss Patty!" Luke yelled.

"Why are you yelling?"

"Why do you let this stupid town run our relationship?"

"When did I do that?"

"Our relationship is our business. No one else's."

"Why are you so mad?"

"I gotta go."

"Luke! Wait!"

He walked out the door and it slammed behind him. Lorelai just stood there, not sure what had just happened. Why was he so upset? Goddamn town.

Rory peeked her head around the wall. She walked over and hugged Lorelai. Lorelai kissed her on the top of her head. She sighed heavily and flopped down on the couch.

"What was that?" Lorelai said softly.

"Oh Mom…"

"Why was he so mad?"

"He probably feels bad."

"Why?"

"I mean, he just wanted to take you out to dinner and then he discovers that he was expected to propose. That's a lot of pressure for a guy."

"I wasn't expecting him to propose."

"Yes you were. I was. Everyone was."

Lorelai sighed. "Oh man."

"He probably wanted to surprise you and now that you know, he feels horrible."

Lorelai got up off the couch and grabbed to coat.

"I'm going to talk to him."

Rory nodded and Lorelai walked out the door. She shook her head as she walked down the street. Poor Luke. She never wanted him to feel he had to propose. She wanted him to do it when he wanted to. When it thought the time was right. She hated herself for listening to Miss Patty.

"Hey." She said as she walked into the diner.

"Hi."

"Luke, I'm so sorry about all of this."

"No, I'm sorry. I couldn't have yelled at you like that. I just…freaked out."

"I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. I'm not in any hurry."

He smiled. "I know."

He leaned in and kissed her. She placed her hand softly on his face and deepened the kiss.

"So, what were you doing at the jewelry store?" She asked.

"The jewelry store?"

"Yeah. That's why I thought you were going to propose because you were at the jewelry store."

"Oh."

"I thought you knew that. Miss Patty told me that you…"

"That's what she told you?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh."

"So…"

He kissed her quickly. "I gotta get up early tomorrow. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Oh, right. Yeah. See ya tomorrow."

He turned around and walked up the stairs to his apartment. Lorelai sat down at the counter. She put her face in her hands. She was sick of them not talking about their problems. It always seemed to cause problems. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Luke came to the door, surprised.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"No." She walked in. "We need to talk about this. We never talk and they we just end up fighting and…"

"Ok. Let's talk." He said.

**So, yeah, this chapter, not much happened. I realize that. But, all in good time my friends :) Also, I was gonna end it with Luke saying "see ya tomorrow." And all that stuff but then I was like no. They do that ALL THE TIME and it always ends up with them either breaking up or having a huge fight. So I wanted to make things different. I wanted Lorelai to realize a problem is with their relationship. Ok, anyway, wrote too much here. Hehehe…**


	15. A Very Good Talk

**Chapter 15 – A Very Good Talk **

**So, a lot of you guys were like "What was he doing at the jewelry store?!" Trust me, my friends. I have a plan. It may not seem like it, but I do. And since everyone was so curious about why he was there I decided to put off writing my paper and write this. I actually really like this chapter and I hope you guys like it too. :) **

**Thanks for all your reviews. They are amazing. I love hearing what you think!**

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" Luke asked as she grabbed a beer out if the fridge.

"Why won't you tell me why you were at the jewelry store?" Lorelai asked.

Luke sighed and looked at the floor. "Lorelai…"

"Luke we always push our problems under the rug. We always ignore them. I don't wanna do that anymore."

"I know."

"I don't want there to be anything that could break us up."

"I know."

"And I'm sorry about this whole proposal thing. I really just wanna get back to where we were."

"Me too."

"So…" Lorelai bit her lower lip and looked up into his eyes. "Why were you at the jewelry store?"

Luke walked over to his bedside table and opened the drawer. He took something out, slipped it in his pocket, and walked over to Lorelai. He took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"So, a few days ago I was cleaning out my closet looking for some order receipts and I came across a box. I had never seen this box before and I got curious. So, I looked though it and there was mostly stupid stuff but I did find something that was interesting."

Lorelai could feel her heart beating faster as she stared back into Luke's eyes.

"I found a little black velvet box and I opened it. It was a ring. My mother's engagement ring. It was a little dirty so I took it to the jewelry store to fix it up."

He reached into his pocket and Lorelai could feel tears forming in her eyes. He opened the small box and got down on one knee, never letting go of her hand.

"Luke…" She whispered.

"Lorelai, eight years ago when you walked into my diner I found you utterly annoying. You kept pestering me for coffee and I just wanted you to shut up. But when there was something about you. And as you kept coming back to the diner, and we started to become friends, I realized that you were different. I love Lorelai Gilmore. And I will always love you."

Lorelai was crying so hard she was shaking. Her heart was racing and tears were falling down her face, messing up her makeup.

"Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She said through her tears.

He slipped the ring on her finger and softly wiped the tears from her face.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard. She placed her hands on his shoulders and opened her mouth to let his tongue come in. He slid his hands to her waist and down to her hips. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, they slowly pulled apart.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked breathlessly. "I don't want you to do this if you're not ready."

"I am ready. And I've never so sure about anything in my life." He responded.

She smiled and looked at her finger.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"The ring has to match the woman." He said.

Lorelai laughed softly and rolled her eyes. "Where did you get that line?"

"I think I read it in a book."

"What book? Cheesy romantic lines?"

"I think so. I got the new edition."

"Hey, let's not tell the town. Let them guess for awhile."

"I think I'm having a bad effect on you."

"I know. But I like it."

She kissed him again, slowly and deeply. They just stood there staring into each other's eyes.

"Everyone says that I have bright blue eyes. But, you're eyes are blue too. They're more of a deep blue."

"You're eyes are the first thing that attracted me to you."

"Really?"

"Well, right after the coffee addiction and the horrible eating habits."

"I knew you loved my hideous diet!"

He smiled.

"Oh!" She said breaking from his arms. "I gotta go tell Rory!"

"Ok. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Ya wanna come?"

"No. You guys need to girl talk."

Lorelai smiled and kissed him quickly. "See ya tomorrow."

-----

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled as she ran in the house.

"Mom?" Rory called as she walked into the entry way.

Lorelai smiled and put left hand out in front of Rory.

"Oh my god." Rory said grabbing her mother's hand. "When? How?"

"Just now. In his apartment."

"Oh my god." Rory looked up at her mom who had a huge smiled spread across her face. Rory grabbed Lorelai's hands and they jumped up and down screaming.

"Tell me everything!" Rory screamed.

"Well, I went over there to talk about stuff and he wasn't really talking. He said he would see me tomorrow and went up to his apartment. But, we needed to talk because when we don't it always results in a fight."

Rory led her mother over to the couch and they both sat down, Rory still exited and listening.

"So I decided to go up there and demand that we talk. I asked him what he was doing at the jewelry store and he said that he was cleaning his closet and he found a box. It had mostly crap in it, but he did find a tiny box with a ring in it."

"Aww…"

"It was his mother's engagement ring."

"No way."

"Yeah. He took it to the jewelry store to get it cleaned."

"Oh."

"And as he's telling me this, I of course, start crying. And he starts saying how much he loves me and will always love me. And how eight years ago when I walked into the diner he knew that there was something special about me."

"So romantic…" Rory said as she sighed wistfully.

"I know. I can't believe this." She said looking at her ring.

"So…wow."

"I know."

"You should go back over there."

"Over where?"

"Luke's. You should spend tonight together."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying that you guys just got engaged. You should celebrate."

"Rory!"

"What? Mom, I don't wanna know what you guys are gonna do. I'm saying…"

"I know, kid. You sure you'll be ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Ok. See ya later."

Rory smiled and turned on the TV.

The next morning Rory was awoken by the phone ringing. She decided to roll over and go back to sleep. She heard the answering machine message and her eyes flew open when she heard the voice leaving the message. It was none other than Emily Gilmore.

Rory jumped out of bed and ran to the phone.

"Hi grandma." Rory said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Rory. Hello." Emily said. "Did I wake you?"

"Umm, it's ok, grandma."

"You should have let your mother answer the phone."

"She's not here." Rory bit her bottom lip.

"Oh, well, where is she?"

"Uhhh, she's at the inn."

"This early?"

"Yeah. She had a meeting or something."

"Oh, well I'll call her there."

"No!" Rory said quickly. "I mean, maybe call her later. Like around lunch. I think she'll be to busy to talk."

"Oh well, ok." Emily said. "We'll see you Friday."

"Yeah, see ya Friday."

"Bye Rory."

"Bye grandma."

Rory hung up the phone and contemplated calling her mother. No, she didn't wanna interrupt them. And besides, a call from Emily would automatically make her angry and she wanted her mother to enjoy this for as long as possible. So, she yawned and went back to bed.

-----

Lorelai slowly opened her eyes and looked down at Luke's hand that was wrapped around her body. She took his hand in hers and smiled. Her ring glistened in the morning light and she was mesmerized by it. Then she let go of her hand and turned over to face him.

"Luke." She whispered.

He groaned but he didn't move or open his eyes.

"Luke." She whispered again.

When he still didn't respond she placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him softly.

He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She said.

"So."

"So." She smiled. "I gotta get to the inn."

"Yeah. I gotta get to the diner."

She kissed him again. "I'll come by for lunch."

"It's 11."

"So?"

He smiled. "Ok. See ya for lunch."

She got dressed quickly and walked out the door and back to her house. She walked in and saw Rory sitting on the couch doing homework. She looked up from her books and smiled when she saw her mom.

"Hello Mrs. Danes." She said.

"Hey kid."

"Sooooooo."

"Yeah?"

"How was it?"

"It's so amazing to wake up in his arms."

"Aww, you guys."

"But I just came back to change. I gotta get to the inn."

"Yeah. Hey mom?"

"Yeah?" Lorelai called from upstairs.

"I really don't wanna ruin your good mood but…"

Lorelai came to the top of the stairs. "Yeah…"

"Grandma called."

"What did she want?"

"I'm not sure. She didn't tell me. But she sounded like she really wanted to talk to you."

"Damn."

"She asked where you were and I said you were at the inn."

"Good cover."

"So, I think you should call her before she randomly appears or something."

"Yeah. I will when I get to the inn."

"Ok. And mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I like seeing you so happy."

"I like being so happy."

Lorelai finished getting dressed and drove to the inn. She shoved her coat and purse under the desk and looked through the mail. She walked over to check the reservations on the computer and she didn't even realize who walked in the door.

"Hello Lorelai."

Lorelai slowly looked up. "Hey Mom. What are you doing here?"

**Yes I know. Kind of a cliff hanger. But what can I say? I love the suspense. :) **


	16. No One Can Survive Emily Gilmore

**Chapter 16 – No One Can Survive Emily Gilmore**

**YAY SHE UPDATES! **

**I hope you guys like this chapter:) **

**Thanks so much for reviewing! I love you guys!**

Lorelai finished getting dressed and drove to the inn. She shoved her coat and purse under the desk and looked through the mail. She walked over to check the reservations on the computer and she didn't even realize who walked in the door.

"Hello Lorelai."

Lorelai slowly looked up. "Hey Mom. What are you doing here?"

"You are getting serious with the diner man. Aren't you?"

Lorelai quickly put her hands below the desk, slipped her ring off, and placed it on a shelf below the desk.

"His name is Luke, mom. Luke. And yes. We are."

"We never had a proper introduction."

"Oh mom, I don't think…" Lorelai said knowing what was coming.

"Ask Luke when he is available for dinner. The sooner the better."

"I dunno mom. We're both really busy."

"Make time."

"Mom…"

"Rory should come too. At least she tells the truth."

"She comes every Friday, mom."

"Well bring Luke on a Friday."

Lorelai realized she wasn't going to win this. She had gotten her stubbornness from someone. "Ok. We'll work it out."

"Good."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Good."

"Well, we'll see you Friday."

"Yeah. See ya Friday."

------

"Gaaahhhh!" Lorelai shouted as she walked into the diner.

"Dare I ask how your day is going?" Luke asked as he poured her coffee.

"Stupid, horrible, know-it-all, evil woman!"

"What did Emily do now?"

"She came by the inn this morning."

"What'd she want?"

"She wants to have dinner." She took a quick sip of her coffee. "We haven't had a proper introduction, Lorelai." She said in her best Emily voice.

"Oh no."

"Yeah. She wants a dinner. You, me, and Rory."

"You're parents make me very uncomfortable."

"Join the club!"

"Well, did she say when?"

"She said we could pick the day. I suggest Friday because I have to go to those anyway. I don't want to go to a extra dinner."

"Ok. This Friday?"

"Don't you think that's a little soon?"

"Let's just get it over with."

Lorelai made a disgusted face. "I guess."

"Can I get you something to eat?"

"No. I'm fine." Her voice drifted off.

"It's gonna be ok. We'll go and have a drink, talk and before you know it, it'll be over."

"You've never been to a dinner at my parents house."

"I know. But I feel like I have."

She smiled. "From all my fantastic stories?"

"Yep."

"So, your sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I'll call my mother soon."

"Lorelai…" Luke warned, knowing she wouldn't call.

"I will call her when I get home. Ok?"

"Good." He kissed her quickly and she went on her way.

--------

"Rory?" Lorelai called as she walked in the house.

"Kitchen!" Rory called.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Got some homework there?"

"I always do."

"What are you studying?"

"History."

"What kind of history?"

"Mom."

"American, European, African…"

"Mom!"

"What?"

"What are you putting off?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're stalling."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"Maybe."

"Ah ha!"

"Don't make me do it."

"Do what?"

"I can't do it."

"What?"

"Luke is coming to Friday night dinner."

"Oh. Is that what grandma wanted?"

"Yep."

"Well, I'll be there. I'll be the buffer."

"You always say that…"

"I will. Trust me I have mastered the art of buffering."

"I don't want her to break us up."

"Who? Grandma?"

Lorelai nodded.

"She won't."

"She'll say something or do something and it will upset Luke or upset me and we'll fight and then we'll break up."

"No you won't. Your relationship is stronger than that."

"Nothing can survive Emily Gilmore."

"When she sees how much you and Luke love each other she'll understand."

"She'll never understand. Luke is not good enough for them."

"But he is for you."

"Yeah so? That doesn't matter."

"It does matter, mom." Rory sighed. "I know you think grandma and grandpa are heartless and are out to get you, but I think you're wrong. They love you and they just wanna see you happy."

"Oh Rory. You are so innocent."

"I am not!"

"These people want what's best for them and the family name, not me. They don't care what I want. They have never cared what I wanted."

"I don't think that's true."

"Ok. Fine. Think what you want."

"I will."

Lorelai slumped down in her chair. "Gaaahhhhh!"

"So, I guess you're not gonna tell them that you're engaged."

"Nope."

"Right. And you'll just wait until they find out from someone else."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ok, probably."

"I told you." Rory looked down at her mother's hand and frowned. "Where's your ring?"

Lorelai looked confused. "On my hand." She said in a duh voice.

"Uh, it's not there."

"What?" Lorelai said panicked as she lifted her left hand in front of her face. "Oh my god!"

"We'll find it."

"Oh my god! Where is it?" She jumped out of her chair. She scanned the floor quickly and when she didn't find it she put her head in her hands. "It was his mother's ring."

"I know. Don't worry we'll find it." Rory said, trying to comfort her mom. "I'll call for reinforcements."

"Rory, it could be anywhere. Anywhere!"

"Can you remember when you had it last?"

"If I could, would we be having this problem?" Lorelai said, her panic rising.

Rory took her mom by the hand and pulled her over to the couch.

"Sit down. Try to relax."

Lorelai closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok."

"So, tell me what you did today."

"Well, I was at Luke's, then I went to the inn, then back to Luke's, then here."

"Ok. So, you think you had the ring that whole time?"

"Yes." Lorelai's eyes suddenly lit up. "I know where it is!"

"Where?"

Lorelai ran to grab her coat and purse.

"Mom!" Rory called. "Wait!"

Lorelai ran to the jeep and started it. Her heart was racing. She had to get that ring back. Rory ran outside and quickly jumped into the passenger side. Lorelai whipped out of the driveway and drove into town.

"You're crazy!" Rory said in response to Lorelai's speedy driving.

"Oh come on. You knew that already."

Lorelai sped up the inn's driveway and quickly parked right in front. She ran up the stairs and went over to the desk. Rory ran inside the inn and saw her mom looking under the desk.

She looked, and there it was. Just where she had left it. She smiled and slipped it back on her finger.

"Found it." She said.

"Good." Rory said, out of breath. "What was it doing there?"

"Well, when my mother came, I quickly took it off because I didn't want her to see."

"So, you not telling them is already causing problems."

"This wasn't a problem."

"Right." Rory said sarcastically.

"Let's go home. Ok?"

"Ok. Let's go."

"I know you're still being all know-it-all right now."

"Well, I like to be right on occasion."

"Don't get used to it."

"I'll try."

**So, again, not much action. I'm sorry. I was gonna write the dinner in this chapter but it was already 5 pages by the time I was ready for the dinner so I decided to make that next chapter. So, get PUMPED for the dinner chapter next. :) **


	17. Dinner At The Gilmores

**Chapter 17 – Dinner At The Gilmores**

**So, I'm not quite what happened with the last chapter. I never got one of those confirmation emails that it was on the site and I never got the reviews in my email. Weird. I wish I knew what happened. I hope it doesn't happen this time, though. ANYWAY, I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**Thanks for your reviews, even though I didn't get them in my email, haha :) **

"So are we gonna go in?" Luke asked.

Lorelai and Rory were silent.

"We're just gonna stand here?" Luke asked again.

"This is the time we use to prepare ourselves. You should be preparing." Lorelai said.

"Prepare?"

"To face my parents."

"Can't we just go and get it over with?"

"Luke, we are experienced Friday night dinner attendee's. We know how to get out of this place alive."

"I can't believe how big this place is. It should have its own zip code."

"Prepare!"

"No wonder you ran away. This place is intimidating."

"Luke!"

"I'm ringing the doorbell." He said as he reached his arm across Lorelai.

She grabbed his arm and pulled it back. "Don't touch that doorbell."

"Lorelai!"

"I got it." Rory said as she quickly pressed the doorbell.

"Rory!" Lorelai said with surprise.

"This was getting ridiculous."

"You want ridiculous? Just wait until we walk into this house." Lorelai said.

"Hello." The maid answered. "Are you here for dinner?"

"Yes." Rory said.

"Please come in."

The maid took their coats and quickly after Emily appeared.

"Hello Girls." She greeted. She looked at Luke. "Hello Luke."

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore." Luke said extending his hand.

"Please, call me Emily." She said as they shook hands.

Luke smiled and nodded.

"Well, let's have some drinks." Emily said. "What can I get everyone?" Emily asked as she walked over to the drink cart.

"Vodka martini and keep 'em coming." Lorelai said.

"Soda, please." Rory responded.

"Luke?" Emily asked.

"Uh, do you have any beer?" He asked.

Lorelai hit his arm and he gave her a confused look.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry Luke. We don't normally have beer. Can I get you something else?"

He looked over at Lorelai for some direction on what to do. She mouthed scotch to him and he made a disgusted face.

"A scotch would be great." He said.

"Alright." She made all the drinks and placed them on the table. Everyone grabbed their drink and Richard emerged from his study.

"Hello girls." Richard greeted. "Oh, and you must be Luke."

"Hello Mr. Gilmore." Luke said as they shook hands.

"Please call me Richard."

Luke smiled and nodded again. He felt like this might be a long night after all.

"I see you've got a scotch there." Richard observed. "Excellent choice."

"Uh, yeah. I love a good scotch."

"So, how's the diner, Luke?" Emily asked in a slightly condescending voice.

"Oh, it's great. Keeps me busy."

"Yes, I would assume so. And you make a good living from it?"

"Yep. It pays the bills."

"Well, that's good to hear. It's a good idea to pay those bills."

"So did you guys hear about what happened at Chilton yesterday?" Lorelai said, eager to change the subject.

"No we didn't." Emily said.

"Please tell us. I always like to know what's going on at that school." Richard said.

They both stared at Rory who was completely caught off guard. She looked over at her mother who whispered buffer. Rory sighed and started to fabricate some event that happened.

"Well, it was no big deal really." Rory said, trying to stall. "I was, uh, at my locker and this girl is carrying her books and she, uh, trips and falls right on her face." She looks over at Lorelai for confidence. She nods and Rory continues. "So, this girls starts screaming out in pain because apparently she broke her nose when she fell. There was a puddle of blood and an ambulance came and everything."

"Oh my." Emily said. "Is the poor girl alright?"

"Yeah. She's fine. She just has a broken nose."

"Poor girl. She must have been humiliated." Richard said.

There was a short awkward silence until Emily spoke again.

"So, Luke…" She started.

"Dinner is ready, madam." The maid said.

"Alight. Thank you Constantina." She got up and led everyone into the dining room.

"Remind me thank that maid for her amazing timing." Lorelai whispered to Rory.

"See, things are going fine." Rory whispered back.

"Oh, there's still time."

"So, Luke," Emily started. "Am I correct in saying that you never attended college?"

"Uh, yeah you would be correct." Luke said.

"I see. And no plans to expand your business or capitalize?"

"Uh, no. I don't."

Lorelai reached her hand under the table and grabbed his hand to support him.

"I hear Christopher is planning to expand his internet company."

"Mom…" Lorelai warned.

"I'm purely making conversation, Lorelai."

"Choose something else then."

"Lorelai, we must get to know this man that you are apparently getting serious with."

"This is really good grandma." Rory said, trying to change the subject. "What is it?"

"It's duck."

"Oh, really? I never had duck before. It's very good."

"Thank you Rory." There was another short silence until Emily spoke again. "So Luke, have you given any thought to children?"

Luke almost choked on his carrot and quickly took a drink. "Uh…"

"Mom, we haven't really talked about that." Lorelai said trying to remain calm.

"Well surely he has some idea if he'd like them or not."

"Uh, yeah." He said nervously. "I'd like kids some day."

"And of course marriage. But I suppose that is understood. But with Lorelai you can't be certain."

"Mom!" Lorelai yelled. "Stop."

"Lorelai, do not raise your voice." Emily said.

"So, what's for dessert?" Rory said, trying to stop the fight that was brewing.

"I knew this was going to happen. You don't care that Luke makes me happy. You don't care that I love him, you don't…"

"You love him?" Emily said with surprise.

She looked into Luke's eyes. "Yes I do."

"Well, it's not like I haven't heard that before. I mean what about that teacher from Chilton. Max."

"Mom, come on. How many times are we going to have this conversation?"

"Can you imagine how awkward that must be for Rory? You never think."

"I'm good. Everything is fine. It's not awkward." Rory said.

"Mom, you don't understand. You'll never understand."

"What? What is there to understand? I think I understand perfectly."

"Oh you do?"

"You're dating this man just to spite us. You hate me and your father that much."

"Mom!" Lorelai yelled.

"Lorelai, Emily, please. There is no need for this." Richard said, but Emily and Lorelai were to far gone in their fight.

""Please listen! For the love of god why don't you ever listen to me?"

"I always listen. I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm dating Luke because I want to. Because I love him and think that we could have something real."

Emily rolled her eyes.

"We're leaving." Lorelai said as she got out of her chair and stormed out of the dining room.

"Uh, thanks for dinner. It was delicious." Luke said quickly and chased after Lorelai.

"Thanks for dinner grandma." Rory said. "Bye grandpa."

She grabbed her coat and ran outside to the jeep. She saw her mom in Luke arms, crying. She sighed heavily and walked over to them.

"I hate them." Lorelai mumbled. "I hate them."

"Usually the crying stage doesn't happen until after we get back." Rory whispered to Luke. "This was really bad."

"Your grandparents really don't like me." Luke whispered back.

"They don't really like anyone." Rory said. "They don't know what they're missing."

Luke smiled and whispered in Lorelai's ear. She slowly peeled herself off of him and smiled. She kissed him and grabbed the keys out of her purse. "You drive." She said, handing the keys to Rory.

"Ok." She took the keys and climbed into the jeep.

"I'm so sorry, Luke." Lorelai said.

" I knew it was gonna be bad."

"I can't believe some of the stuff my mother said." She said as she shook her head.

"It's ok. Really."

"No it's not. No one should treat you that way. They are so condescending."

"Let's go home, ok?"

She nodded and climbed into the back of the jeep.

On the ride home Luke couldn't help but think that Lorelai's parents had more control over her life than she would like to think. He was afraid that they would break them up. He had seen some of Emily's handy work. She was manipulative and she would do anything to get what she wants. He decided to push it out of his mind for now. They would deal with it later.

Rory pulled up to their house and parked. She turned around and saw her mom lying on Luke's lap and she smiled.

"Bye Luke." She whispered.

"Bye Rory."

As soon as Rory was safely in the house, Luke slowly and gently lifted Lorelai up off his lap.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

"We've had quite a night."

"Yes. Yes we did."

He kissed her softly. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Ya wanna come in?"

"Rory is there."

"So? We won't do anything dirty. I don't wanna sleep alone tonight."

"Won't that be a little weird?"

"If I remember correctly we are engaged." She said. She took the ring out of her purse and slipped it back on her finger.

He smiled. "Oh yeah. I remember now."

He helped her out of the car and they walked inside. Lorelai walked over to the couch where Rory was watching TV.

"I love living in a world where you can always find I _Dream of Jeanie_ reruns on TV." Lorelai said.

"Yes. There is some good still left in the world." Rory said.

Luke came over and sat down next to Lorelai and put his arm around her. Rory smiled at how happy they both looked.

"So, what's this?" Luke asked.

Lorelai and Rory looked at him with surprise. "What?" They said at the same time.

Luke started laughing. "I know its I _Dream of Jeanie_, I just wanted to see your reaction."

Lorelai hit him playfully. "Don't you ever scare us like that again."

**So, I'm a bit torn as to what to do with this story. I mean I could end it soon, within a few chapters, but I'm not sure if I want to. I really like this story. A lot more than my other one. So, I guess I'm just asking what do you guys think? Do you think it should end or not? I don't want it to go on for so long that it gets boring. I dunno. Tell me what you think. **


	18. Round Two

**Chapter 18 – Round Two **

**So, wow. It's been a month since I updated. I had no idea it had been so long. Where did that month go? Anyone know? Because I don't. I guess I've been really busy. So I'M SO SORRY it took me so long to update. I am on break now and I've got the urge to write so I'm sure I will update again soon. :) **

"Hey Sookie!" Lorelai said as she walked into the kitchen at the inn.

"Hey sweetie." Sookie greeted.

Lorelai walked over to the coffee maker and discovered the pot was empty. She picked it up and showed it to Sookie.

"What is this?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I forgot to make more."

"Sookie, you can never forget. You can never ever…" She stopped when she realized Sookie was staring at her oddly. "What?"

Suddenly a huge smile spread across her face and she tightly wrapped her arms around Lorelai in a huge hug.

"Umm, Sook, mind filling me in here?"

"I knew it would happen. I mean you guys are perfect for each other!"

Lorelai was still confused.

"You're engaged!" Sookie shrieked excitedly.

"Oh….yeah…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I dunno. It just happened and then my mother…"

"Does she know?"

"No. We just went to dinner."

"Lemme see!" She said as she grabbed Lorelai's left hand. "Wow, it's beautiful."

"It was his mom's."

"Oh my god. That is so romantic." Sookie said wistfully.

Lorelai smiled. "So, could you maybe keep this to yourself."

"People are gonna notice, honey. There is a ring on your finger."

"I know. But I would rather them figure it out themselves, ya know?"

"Ok. Whatever you say, Mrs. Danes."

"Coffee?" Lorelai said.

"Oh right." Sookie said as she walked over to the coffee maker. "This is so great. I mean, you're gonna get married and then have kids." Sookie said as she poured the coffee grounds into the coffee maker. "I mean, oh my god, you're finally gonna have the whole package. Everything."

Lorelai smiled. She hadn't really had time to think about it. She had been so busy with other stuff. Sookie was right. She was going to have the whole package. Finally.

"I'm going to go out for a little." Lorelai said.

"What about the coffee?"

Lorelai smiled. "I'm going to go get it from my finance."

----

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuke!" Lorelai called as she entered the diner.

"I thought you had to go to the inn?' Luke asked as he poured her coffee.

"I did. But I couldn't stand not seeing your gorgeous face serve me coffee."

Luke rolled his eyes. "You want anything to eat?"

"Nope. Coffee is good."

Luke opened his mouth to give his 'breakfast is the most important meal of the day' speech but Lorelai spoke instead.

"I know, I know. Eat breakfast, got it."

"No matter how hard I try…"

She smiled. "You'll never be able to change me."

"So, I was thinking about your parents…"

"Ew! Why?"

"I think we should tell them that we're engaged."

Lorelai's eyes widened. "Are you serious? Were you at the same dinner I was?"

"Lorelai…"

"Luke, no. We have to wait longer."

"If we don't, your mother will just find out anyway. And that will be a bigger mess."

Lorelai sighed heavily. "Just a little longer?"

"Fine. A week."

"A week?!"

"Ok, two."

"Ok. Two weeks." She said reluctantly. "I gotta go." She got up off the stool and leaned in and kissed him quickly.

"See ya tonight?" He asked as she headed towards the door.

"You know it." She winked seductively.

------

"Can you believe this stuff?" Lorelai said as she looked at the package of tater-tots.

Rory looked up from her book. "What?"

"This!" Lorelai held up the bag.

"Tater-tots?"

"Yes! This bag is smaller and it's the same price!"

Rory studied the bag. "It is!"

"Those cooperate bastards…"

"This is what our world has been reduced to."

"So, I never really asked you..." Lorelai started as she poured the tots on a baking sheet.

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about, ya know, me and Luke? Ya know, the engagement."

"Are you serious? I think it's the best thing ever. I mean you guys are perfect for each other and you're both so happy."

"I know. But, are you happy?"

"Mom, come on. I love you and I love Luke. You know that."

"I know, but a lot of things are gonna be different. I mean he's gonna be living here."

"So? He's here a lot anyway. And besides, he'll cook us breakfast and make us coffee!"

"Yeah. I just wanted to make sure you were ok with all this."

Rory frowned. "Are you ok with this?"

"What? Of course I am. I love Luke."

"I know that. But it seems when Max wanted to start to move his stuff in here you kept 'forgetting' the key."

"You're reading way to much into this. I was just asking you how you felt because you're a part of this family too."

"I just don't want things to get messed up."

"Oh, and I'll mess them up?"

"No, well, sometimes you get scared and then you just freak out and then things are all screwed up."

"I can't believe this. I was just trying…"

"I know!" Rory yelled. "Sorry."

There was silence besides the noise of Lorelai pouring the tater tots on a baking sheet. The buttons beeped as Lorelai set the oven timer. She sighed heavily and sat down next to Rory.

"I'm sorry too." Lorelai said. "You look out for me."

"I didn't mean to say it like that."

"I know." She looked down at her hands. "I hate that you know me so well."

Rory smiled. "It's our curse I guess."

"I'm scared."

"I know."

"I've never lived with a guy before."

"I know." She smiled again. "But I know it's gonna work out."

"I'm actually excited." She sighed. "Excited, scared, happy…"

"Wow. You've got quite the emotional combo there."

"So, Luke wants us to tell the parents."

"About the engagement?"

"Yep."

"Well I agree."

"Rory!"

"What? You should and you know you should. It's gonna be bad but you have to tell them."

"What if I told them over the phone? Then I could escape if it was getting really bad."

"When we go to Friday night dinner…."

"Right, I forgot about that. Damn."

"Wait until next week and tell them at dinner."

Lorelai groaned. "I guess."

--------

"Well, here we are again." Lorelai said as she stood in front of the Gilmore mansion.

"Stop being so dramatic." Luke said.

"This is gonna be bad."

"It might not be."

"You're an idiot."

"I'm ringing the door bell." Rory said.

"Wait! We didn't review the plan!" Lorelai said.

"There is no plan." Rory said.

"We tell them after dinner. I do not want my mother around anything sharp."

"Um, excuse me?" Luke said. "You think she's gonna stab me?"

"Mom, come on. You know grandma. She's gonna notice that ring on your finger the moment you walk in the door."

"Are you going to ring the doorbell or just stand there all night?" Emily asked as the door swung open.

"Hey mom." Lorelai said nervously.

"Hi Emily." Luke greeted.

Emily stared at Luke disapprovingly. "Hello Luke. Please come in."

"We can still leave. It's not too late." Lorelai whispered to Luke as the maid took their coats.

"Lorelai…." Luke warned.

They walked into the living room at sat down. Rory looked over at her mother and rolled her eyes. Why did she have to make everything so difficult?

"So, Rory, how's school?" Emily asked, just like every week.

"School's good. It's a lot of work, but it's good." Rory responded.

"Well that's good." There was a short silence until Emily spoke again. "So, can I get anyone a drink?"

"Martini." Lorelai said quickly.

"Soda please." Rory said.

"Luke?" Emily asked.

Luke sighed. "A scotch would be great, Emily."

She poured the drink and placed them on a tray. She walked over to the group and everyone grabbed their drink. She noticed Lorelai's hand instantly.

"What is that?" She asked.

"What?" Lorelai asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. She looked at Luke and he mouthed 'ring' to her. Her eyes widened and she realized her hand was still extended towards the tray. She grabbed her drink and look up at her mother.

"Mom, Luke and I are…"

"Hello everyone." Richard interrupted as he walked out of his study.

"Richard, Lorelai has something to tell us." Emily said.

"Oh? What is it?"

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Mom, dad, Luke and I are…. engaged."

As soon as Lorelai finished her sentence there was complete silence. No one moved. No one spoke.

"So, I guess we should go." Lorelai said as she started to get up.

"Sit down." Emily said sternly.

Lorelai did what she what she was told and she looked nervously at Luke. Luke cleared his throat and prepared to face the infamous Emily Gilmore. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he loved Lorelai and he had to do something to defend their engagement.

"Emily, Richard…" He started. "I love your daughter very much. I would do anything for her and Rory. They mean more to me than anything else in the world and I promise I will never let anything happen to them."

"That's a difficult thing to promise. In fact, it's impossible." Emily said dryly.

"Well, yes, it is…but…."

"I suppose we knew this would happen eventually. I mean, you have been pining for each other for quite some time. I was wondering when you would get your act together."

"Can't you just be happy for us?" Lorelai said angrily.

"Lorelai, I am just trying to get the facts." Emily said.

"What facts?" She yelled. "There are no facts! Luke and I are getting married, mom. Whether you support it or not."

"Oh I see. You're so independent. You don't need anyone."

"No. That's not true!" She yelled again. "I need…" She sighed. "I need Luke."

Emily's eyes widened. She had never heard Lorelai talk about a man this way. Perhaps this was something real. Something that would last. But, Luke? Diner man Luke?

"How do you plan on supporting your family? I mean, you will have children, right?"

"Emily, perhaps this is not the best time to discuss this." Richard offered. "Let's enjoy our meal and talk about this later."

"Fine." Emily said as she headed for the table.

Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand and squeezed it tightly as a thank you for saving her. She looked behind her and saw Rory with a supportive smile on her face. Maybe this would be ok. After all, they did out number the Gilmores.

"So, Rory how's Chilton?" Richard asked, hoping to steer the conversation away from the engagement.

"Oh, school's good. Lots of work and it's hard, but it's good. I like it." Rory responded.

"Well, that's wonderful." Richard said. He looked across the table at his wife who refused to look up from her plate. "Isn't it Emily?"

"Oh, yes." She looked over at Rory. "That's wonderful, Rory."

"Thanks grandma."

Lorelai stared at her plate and started mixing all the food together. It started to turn a deep orange color and she made a disgusted face at the food.

"Lorelai, if you don't want to eat it just leave it alone. Don't be disgusting." Emily said.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and put her fork down. She looked across the table at Rory who was making a you're-being-impossible face. Lorelai quickly stuck out her tongue and took a sip of her drink.

"So, I never got an answer to my previous question." Emily stated.

"Emily…" Richard warned.

"No, it's ok dad." Lorelai said. "Mom, we do plan to have kids. We're not sure how many or when. We will work it out when it happens. We know what we're doing. We're not kids anymore. So, I would appreciate it if you would back off."

"I don't see what the problem is." Emily said. "I am just interested in your plans."

"No mom, you are just trying to ruin this. You can never be happy for me. You always have to ruin things and I am tired of it. I won't let you ruin this for me. This is the best thing that has happened to me, besides Rory being born."

"You're such a drama queen, Lorelai. You always have to make things bigger than they are."

"No mom, you always have to force your opinion on everyone!" Lorelai yelled. She shut her eyes in frustration and took a deep breath. "I can't do this anymore."

And with that, she got up and walked towards the door. She grabbed her coat and slammed the door on her way out. Luke looked over at Rory hoping she would know what to do, but she didn't.

"Well, I guess we'll see you next week." Rory said as she got up. "Thanks for the dinner grandma. Bye grandpa." She hugged both her grandparents and motioned for Luke to follow her.

"Uh, thanks for dinner." He said. He was about to leave the house when he turned around and walked back into the dining room. "Richard, Emily, I am sorry that you do not agree with our engagement. I know that I am not the kind of man you wanted Lorelai to be with, but I have to encourage you to trust her and accept her decision. This is right. Maybe you can't see it, but it is." He took a deep breath. "Thanks again for dinner."

Richard and Emily sat they stunned. They had never anticipated such a forceful speech from Luke. He was scared of them. He was intimidated by them. Wasn't he?

**So, I guess that's kind of a weird place to end, but this chapter was getting too long. The current season has made me more inspired to write some good LL because this season is making me SO sad. Everyone keeps saying "It'll get better." But WHEN? When will it get better? sighs I miss my show….**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**


	19. Banana Pancakes and an Unexpected Guest

**Chapter 19 – Banana Pancakes And An Unwanted Guest. **

**YAY for kind of quick update! I hope you guys enjoy this:) **

**I had this chapter done on Saturday, but stupid fanfic decided not to work! Gahhh!!! Oh well, it's working now, ya know, besides that whole not sending reviews to my mailbox….**

**I would just like to give a special thanks to my reviewers! You guys are AWESOME!**

"Another eventful evening at the Gilmore's." Lorelai said as they walked into the house.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Rory said.

"Gonna call Dean?" Lorelai said.

"No…."

"Tell him I said hi."

Rory smiled. "Ok. Goodnight Luke."

"Goodnight Rory."

Lorelai took Luke's hand and lead him over to the couch. She rested her head on his chest and slowly shut her eyes.

"She's still with that Dean kid?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." She said softly.

"That kid is trouble. She deserves better."

Lorelai lifted her head up and kissed him softly.

He smiled. "Ok. I'll shut up."

"Thank you."

"So, I'd better go."

"Well…" She started. "You could stay here. If you wanted to."

"With Rory here?"

"I don't like sleeping alone."

He smiled. "Ok. I'll stay here."

"Yay!" Lorelai said as she clapped her hands. "You can have the bathroom first. And feel free to sleep naked."

"Lorelai…"

"I'm just saying you've got the option."

As soon as he was upstairs Lorelai rushed to Rory's room and opened the door.

"Thanks for the knock." Rory said sarcastically.

"Luke is sleeping here tonight."

"Ok…."

"Luke."

"Yeah."

"Is sleeping here tonight."

"So I heard."

"In my bed."

"Mom. You've done this before."

"Yeah, but not here."

"Well, he's going to be living here soon. And besides, you always say you sleep better with him."

Lorelai smiled. "I do."

"So…"

"What would I do without you?"

"I wonder that myself sometimes."

She gave Rory a huge hug and ran up the stairs. Rory giggled softly to herself. She loved seeing her mom this happy. This was going to work out after all.

The next morning Lorelai woke up in Luke's arms and a smile spread across her face. She ran her hand softly along his tight chest and played with his chest hair. She thought this would wake him up, but it didn't. She sighed and began to think about them, their relationship, their engagement, and their future. She remembered when they babysat Davey. She laughed softly at him trying to make Davey stop crying. That was the moment she knew. The moment that she finally figured it out. Luke was the one. The one she had always wanted and needed.

She began softly kissing chest and his neck. He began to stir and he slowly opened his eyes. He smiled at what he saw. Lorelai Gilmore. His future wife. He couldn't think of a time he was happier than he was right now.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hi." She said. "I'm glad you stayed."

"Me too."

"I wish we could just lie here all day. Like Jack Johnson."

"Who?"

"Jack Johnson. He has a song called Banana Pancakes. It's about lying in bed all day and he makes banana pancakes for his girlfriend. They spend the whole day together in bed, eating banana pancakes."

"Sounds nice."

"Yeah."

"Well I really should check on the diner."

"Yeah, I should go to the inn."

"Ok, I'll see ya later." He kissed her softly and got dressed. "We should do this again."

She smiled. "Are you free tonight?"

"I think so."

"See ya there."

After Luke left she lied in her bed for a little longer. She was so comfortable she didn't want to get up. She rolled over to where Luke has slept. She smiled, as she smelled the pillow. It smelled like him.

She groaned as she pulled herself out of bed and into the bathroom to take a shower. When she was walking back to her room to get dressed she smelled an unfamiliar aroma coming from downstairs. It smelled like someone was cooking. She quickly threw on some sweats and walked down the stairs.

"What are ya makin'?" She asked.

"Pancakes." He said as he poured some batter onto the griddle.

"Oooo!" She said happily. "What kind?"

"Banana."

"What?" Lorelai said softly.

"I'm making banana pancakes."

"Just like the song."

"Yeah, well I thought after last night you could use a day off."

"Luke…"

"I called the inn and said you would be in later if you could."

"I can't believe you did this." She said. "Luke, this is so sweet."

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. They just stared into each other's eyes for a little until Lorelai's lips crashed onto his. She kissed him deeply and passionately. She slowly opened her mouth and invited his tongue to join hers. When they finally broke apart Lorelai spoke.

"I love you, Luke."

"I love you, Lorelai."

"So, let's eat!"

"Ok. Here we go." He said as he placed two plates on the table.

"Wait."

"What?"

She bit her bottom lip. "Nevermind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She took a bite of the pancakes and tried her best not to make a disgusted face.

Luke laughed softly. "It's ok if you don't like them."

"No, I do."

"Lorelai, if we're gonna get married you gotta learn to tell me the truth."

"I don't like bananas."

"How can you taste them with all that syrup you put on them?"

"I'm so sorry, Luke."

"It's ok." He got up and grabbed a bowl out of the refrigerator.

"What's that?"

"Chocolate chip batter."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"You knew I wouldn't like them."

"Well, it was worth a shot. But I thought I'd have back up just in case."

"I don't deserve you." She said as she got up and kissed him again.

"I don't deserve _you_."

"Do I smell pancakes?" Rory asked sleepily as she walked out of her room.

"Yes you do sweetie." Lorelai said. "Chocolate chip."

"Really? Awesome!" Rory said as she sat down at the table. "I could get used to this."

"Me too." Lorelai said as she kissed Luke again.

-----

"I can't believe there is nothing on TV!" Lorelai shouted in frustration.

"Mmmhmmm." Luke mumbled.

"Are you sleeping?"

"No."

"It's only nine."

"I'm not sleeping."

"So, why are your eyes closed?"

"I'm resting my eyes."

"Otherwise known as sleeping."

"You're so much work. You know that?" Luke said as he sat up and opened his eyes.

Lorelai smiled. "Yes, but I'm worth it."

"Yes you are." He leaned in, placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her softly.

"Mmmm." She said. "That was nice."

She crawled on top of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him once, then twice, until they found their rhythm. Their bodies moved together as one. She lifted her head to allow him to kiss her neck and she let out a soft moan of satisfaction. She began unbuttoning his shirt when they heard a knock at the door. They ignored it at first but the knocking continued.

"Who the hell could that be?" Lorelai said breathlessly.

"I dunno." Luke said as he continued to kiss her.

"Ok ok. I'm coming. Geeze." She said angrily as she walked over towards the door. "This better be good because I'm…" She started.

When she saw who was at the door she shut her eyes in anger and disappointment.

"Hey Lor."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I haven't seen you in awhile and I thought…."

"Chris."

He sighed heavily. "I heard about your engagement."

"Ok…"

"And I came here to talk you out of it."

"What?"

"Lor, come on. What are you doing? Marrying some guy you hardly know. You know we were meant for each other."

"I can't believe I am hearing this right now." She said as she rubbed her forehead. "My mother sent you didn't she?"

"No. I came because I wanted to stop you from making a huge mistake."

"Oh Chris…"

"You never gave us another chance."

"Uh, yes I did."

"Lor…"

Luke walked into the foyer and wrapped his arms around Lorelai. She smiled at his gesture. She always felt safe in his arms.

"I guess this is the guy." Chris said.

"Yes. This is Luke. Luke is this Christopher Hayden."

"Nice to meet you." Luke said.

Chris nodded. "Lor, do you think we could talk somewhere else?"

"No. You said what you came to say. So, go."

"I'm not done. I know if you just think about this you will realize the terrible mistake you are making."

"Excuse my rudeness Christopher, but I think it's inappropriate for you to barge in here and tell my fiancé that marrying me is a mistake." Luke said rather firmly.

"Excuse me Luke, but Lorelai and I go way back. We had a child together. What have you done?"

"Well, I'm always here for her and Rory. Always. That's more than you can say."

"Lor, please…"

"Go Chris."

"Excuse me, I don't think I was talking to you, Luke."

"She doesn't want you here."

"You can't speak for her."

"Yes I can because I know how she feels. I can just tell. Because that is what people in love can do."

Chris made a disgusted face and opened the door to leave. "Call me when you change your mind."

As soon as Chris left, Lorelai turned around and kissed Luke hard on the lips.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Anytime." He whispered back. "Wanna go to bed?"

She smiled. "Yeah. I do."

**So, I know its kinda stupid to bring in Chris. I always yelled at the writers when they brought him in just for conflict. But, the fact of the matter is, that he is PERFECT for conflict. There will be some more Chris conflict as well as Emily conflict next chapter. But, I promise more LL action next chapter too!**


	20. No Time For Questions

**Chapter 20 – No Time For Questions**

**First, I would just like to give a HUGE SPECIAL THANKS to cywen69, for her help. You are awesome! I really appreciate you're advice, and oh yes, I plan to use that idea :) **

**ALSO, thanks to all my loyal reviewers. You guys are seriously the BEST!**

"So, do you want me to sleep here tonight?" Luke asked after the few moments of silence that followed the Christopher incident.

"If you want to stay…" She said hopefully.

"See ya upstairs."

"Yay!" She said as a huge smile spread across her face. "I'll be right up."

After Luke was gone from sight she walked over to the phone and picked it up. And with out hesitation she dialed an all to familiar number.

She could hear the phone ring and ring and ring, but she has no intent on hanging up. Finally, after what seemed like a hundred rings someone picked up.

"Do you know what time it is?" The voice yelled sleepily.

"Oh, I'm sorry mom. Did I wake you?" Lorelai said innocently.

"Lorelai?" Emily said, confused.

"Why did you send him over here?"

"Who?"

"Christopher."

"What are you talking about, Lorelai?"

"You sent Chris over here to try to persuade me to break up with Luke."

"Oh that…"

"Yes. That. How could you do that? How could you be so conniving and manipulative?!"

"I just told him that you were engaged."

"That's not all you told him. It's never that simple with you."

"Can't we talk about this tomorrow?"

"No. We're talking now."

"Lorelai, I'm sorry you think I sent him over there but I didn't."

"Can't you just admit it? Admit it and I will hang up and let you go back to sleep."

"I have nothing to admit to."

"Mom!"

"Lorelai, I not appreciate you yelling at me in the middle of the night!"

"Well I don't appreciate you sending Chris over here to break up me and Luke!"

"Lorelai…"

"Goodbye mother."

She slammed down the phone and burst into tears. She couldn't stand this anymore. All she wanted was Luke. She didn't want to deal with all this anymore. Her parents, Chris, everything.

Suddenly it hit her. She wiped the tears from her face and ran up the stairs and jumped on the bed next to Luke.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked sleepily.

"We're going." She said.

"Going?"

"We're leaving. Now."

"Lorelai..."

"No. We're leaving now. No time to pack. We just gotta go."

"What's going on?"

"Let's elope, Luke."

Luke's eyes widened. He didn't know what to say.

"I wanna be married to you Luke. I want to start our life together now."

"But, I thought you wanted a Stars Hollow wedding."

"I did. But, not anymore. This is what I want."

"What about Rory?"

"We'll go by Lane's and pick her up."

Luke rubbed his forehead with his hand. "So, you wanna elope?"

"Yep."

"Right now?"

"Yep."

"May I ask why?"

"No time for questions. Get dressed!"

Luke couldn't believe this was happening. He was nervous that this was just some impulse Lorelai got due to something that had happened downstairs. He was worried that she was doing this to cover her pain. He had to try to talk to her about this.

He walked down the stairs and grabbed her arm.

"Lorelai…"

"Ready?"

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just now. Something happened."

"No…"

"Lorelai, please tell me."

"Nothing happened, Luke."

He looked into her eyes. He could always tell if she was lying by looking into her eyes. He saw hurt and desperation in her eyes. This was not how he wanted to get married to the women he had loved for so long. And, he knew it wasn't the way she wanted to get married either.

He placed his hands softly on her hips and pulled her closer to him.

"Lorelai…"

She stared at him for a minute trying her hardest not to cry. She felt tears forming in her eyes and she shut them tightly in an attempt to stop them from falling down her cheeks.

When she couldn't hold it in anymore, she buried her chest in Luke's chest and let the tears fall. Luke rubbed her back softly and kissed the top of her head.

"It's gonna be ok." He whispered in her ear.

"Damn it!" She yelled through the sobs. "I always say I won't let her get to me. But, she always does…"

"Who?"

"My mother."

Of course. Emily. The destroyer. Luke was suddenly filled with anger. He couldn't believe how Emily treated Lorelai. Her only daughter. Her only daughter is getting married and she can't be happy for her because he was just a diner man. Maybe, she shouldn't be marrying him. Maybe she should be marrying someone from the Gilmore world.

He shook his head. No. She would never want to marry a guy like that. She loved him and he loved her. But he hated how much pain this was causing her.

"I think we should go." He said after a long silence.

"Luke…" Lorelai said, surprised that he would ever suggest such a thing.

"We can go to the vineyard and get married. Just you, me, and Rory."

Lorelai thought for a moment. "You sure ya wanna do this?"

"I've never been so sure in my life."

She smiled. "Ok!" She said as she headed for the stairs.

"Um, the door is this way." Luke said as he pointed at the door.

"I know." Lorelai said in a 'duh' voice. "Just 'cause we're eloping doesn't mean we can't look pretty."

"Ok…"

"Go get a suit from your apartment and meet me back here in 15 minutes."

"Ok."

"Take the jeep."

"I can walk."

"Walking is too slow. Drive!"

"Ok. I'll drive."

"Wait!"

"What?" Luke said, his face full of concern.

She grabbed him and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Now, go!"

He smiled and ran out the door to the jeep.

Lorelai ran up the stairs and started going through her closet, throwing shirts, skirts, and dresses everywhere. Her eyes lit up when she finally found the perfect dress. She hadn't worn it in a long time, but it was definitely one of her favorites. It was light pink with sparkles. It flowed just above her knees and had a deep v-cut in the front.

She threw her clothes off and slipped the dress on. She grabbed her pair of pink heels that matched perfectly with the dress and ran downstairs to Rory's room. She frowned when she didn't find anything pink. Rory wasn't really a pink kind of girl, now that she thought of it. She grabbed a white shirt, and a pink sparkly tank top.

"Isn't this mine?" She said to herself as she picked up the top.

She smiled and grabbed her purse and Rory's clothes and waited outside for Luke.

A few minutes later Luke pulled up in the jeep and got out. Lorelai was impressed to see Luke dressed up. No, flannel, no baseball cap.

"Wow." He said as he walked over to her. "How come I've never seen this dress?"

"I was saving it just for this occasion."

"I see. Well, you look amazing."

"You look pretty snazzy yourself."

"You sure this is what you wanna do?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok. Let's go."

**So, this chapter is a bit shorter than my other ones, but I actually really really like this chapter! I dunno. I guess it's because this is what I wished would have happened with LL in the show. ANYWAY, I have BIG plans for the next chapter. Oh, it's gonna be awesome. ;) **


	21. The Mountain View Inn

**Chapter 21 – The Mountain View Inn**

**Hello my loyal readers! I forgot to mention this the last time but, WE BROKE 200 REVIEWS! WHOO HOO! Well, I got really excited. You guys are the best reviewers EVER! **

**I hope you like this chapter…you may be surprised….or, you may not. ;) **

Lorelai slowly opened her eyes and, at first, she was confused by what was happening. But, then she remembered and a smile spread across her face. She looked behind her and saw Rory curled up on the back seat. She looked so peaceful. Then she turned to head to look at Luke. He looked tired. He wasn't really one to stay up late.

"We can find a hotel if you want." Lorelai said.

"No. I'm ok." Luke said.

"Luke, I don't want you tired when we get married. You have to be fresh and energized, and mostly, awake."

Luke looked over at her. He knew that she wasn't going to let this go. "Ok. I'll get off at the next exit."

"Ok." She said. "We really should have brought toothbrushes and makeup and stuff."

"We?"

"Yeah."

"Make up?"

"Well obviously you don't need makeup." Lorelai said in a 'duh' voice.

"Oh, I see."

"Get off here."

Luke did what he was told and they both began scanning the streets for somewhere to stay.

"How about there?" Luke pointed out the window.

"A Hampton Inn? Are you serious?"

"What's wrong with a Hampton Inn?"

"We're not staying at anywhere generic."

"What do you mean?"

"Oooo! There! Pull in there!"

Luke quickly made a right turn into the driveway. They drove all the way to the end and parked.

"What is this place?" Luke asked.

"The Mountain View Inn." Lorelai answered.

"There is no view of a mountain."

Lorelai hit Luke playfully. "It's an inn."

"Yeah…"

"Inns are better then hotels."

"How?"

"As manager of the Independence Inn I know these things."

"Ok…"

"Let's go."

Lorelai got out of the car and opened the backseat door to wake up Rory.

"Rory. Rory sweetie." Lorelai said as she softly shook her daughter.

"Mom?" Rory said sleepily.

"We're gonna stay at this inn for the night. Ok?"

Rory lifted herself off the seat and stretched. She looked around.

"Where are we?"

"The Mountain View Inn."

"I see. But, where?"

"Where?"

"State? City? Region?"

"Oh, um…" She turned to Luke.

"Massachusetts." Luke said.

"Wow. I've never been to Massachusetts." Rory said as she yawned.

"See, we're all learning new things." She took Rory's hand and helped her out of the jeep.

"Can I get my own bed?" Rory asked hopefully.

"Of course. You think we would really make you sleep with me and Luke in the same bed?"

"I don't know. Things have been pretty crazy lately."

Lorelai smiled. "I'm sorry for dragging you around like this."

"No, it's ok." She smiled at her mother. "I'm excited, just tired. Very tired."

"Well, let's go and get you that bed."

They walked into the inn where Luke was already talking to the women at the front desk.

"Two beds, please." Lorelai whispered to Luke.

"I already took care of it." Luke whispered back.

"Now I know why I'm marrying you."

Luke rolled his eyes and took the key from the women.

"Enjoy your stay." The women said politely.

"Thank you." Lorelai said.

They climbed up the stairs and Luke opened the door to room 7.

"Lucky number seven." Lorelai said.

"Is seven lucky?" Luke asked as they walked into the room.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Whoa!" Rory said in amazement. "You gotta see this bathroom!"

Lorelai ran into the bathroom and her eyes widened at what she saw.

There was a huge jacuzzi tub with candles surrounding it. The floor was a beautiful tan tile and there was a huge mirror that hung over the sink.

"And look, bubbles for the tub and feel these towels!" Rory exclaimed. "So soft!"

Lorelai walked over and felt the towels. "Wow. Our blankets aren't this soft." She picked up the bottle of bubbles. "Oh, Luuuuuke!" Lorelai called.

"Oh gross!" Rory said, knowing what her mother was going to suggest.

"Oh come on. We won't do anything dirty."

"I'm going to bed." Rory said.

"Towel?"

"It's so soft…."

"Aw, like a blankey?"

"Mom!"

"Ok, ok. Sorry. I know you love the towel. I'm sure all the kids are doing it now."

"It's all the rage."

She kissed Rory on the check. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Don't get pruney skin."

Lorelai smiled. "Ok."

Luke appeared at the door to the bathroom and Rory casually slipped out.

"What's going on?" Luke asked cautiously.

"Look at this tub." Lorelai said as she turned the faucet and water started to pour out into the tub.

"I see it…"

"It's big."

"Yes it is…"

"Luke!"

"What?"

"Come on!"

"What did I do?"

"Luke, we are in this gorgeous inn and there is a huge tub in the bathroom…"

"You wanna get in the tub together?"

Lorelai nodded as she poured the contents of the bottle into the tub and bubbles began to form.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him softly. He swiftly placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. She slowly began to unbutton his shirt, which for once, wasn't flannel.

"The shirt won't come off unless the tie is off." Luke said.

"Take it off."

Luke loosened the tie and then put it over her head. He gently took the hair out from under it and smiled.

"I always wanted to wear a tie."

"Really?"

"Well, actually, not until now…"

"I'm not wearing your dress if that's what you mean."

Lorelai laughed softly. "Ok…I guess you don't have to…" She said trying to act disappointed.

Luke took off his shirt exposing his muscular chest and Lorelai felt her heart start to race. She softly dragged her hands along his chest and then down to his belly button and then began to unbutton his pants.

Luke slowly lifted the pink strap of her dress and let it drop past her shoulder. He did the same with the other one and both her breasts were now exposed. She looked up into his eyes and he quickly removed his pants and boxers. Now he was fully exposed.

She casually pushed the rest of her dress to the ground and began kissing him again. She guided him over to the tub and motioned for him to get in first. He climbed into the tub and then she followed, sitting between his legs. She leaned her head back and rested in on his chest.

"This is nice." He said.

"Mmm hmm." Lorelai said as she slowly closed her eyes.

"So, we have to take a boat out to the vineyard, right?"

"We don't have to. But, we can. I know you like boats."

Lorelai grabbed a clump of bubbles and blew it off her hand. She giggled softly watching the bubbles fly in the air. Luke smiled. He loved how the simplest things could make her happy.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we're doing the right thing here?"

"You mean eloping?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it wasn't really what I expected, but I think so. Why?"

"I'm not so sure…" She turned around in the tub to face him and her breasts were just barely under the water. Luke noticed this but lifter his head up to concentrate on what Lorelai was saying. "I think I might have changed my mind." She said slowly.

She bit her lip as she waited for his response. "Are you mad?" She asked.

"No. Of course not, Lorelai." Luke said as he wrapped him around her under the water. "We don't have to do anything you don't wanna do."

"So, we can have our small Stars Hollow wedding?"

"Yes."

"With the gazebo?"

"Yes."

"And Sookie can cater?"

"Yes."

"And my parents won't come?"

"Lorelai…"

"Damn."

"We can just seat them in the back."

Lorelai smiled. "Can we seat them with Patty and Babette? How great would that be?"

Luke chuckled. "You're evil."

"So, can we stay here tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"I like this place." Lorelai said as she resumed her previous position.

"Me too."

"I'm sorry I freaked out before."

"You didn't really freak out…"

"Yeah I did. I always let my mother get to me. No matter how hard I try to ignore what she says, I still always let it effect me."

"I hate what she does to you."

Lorelai sighed. "I know." She grinned mischievously. "Can we wait until the last minute to invite them?"

"They hate that."

"I know."

"Lorelai…"

"You never let me have any fun."

"I know I know. I guess we can seat them with Patty and Babette."

"Really? Yay!" Lorelai said as she clapped her hands. "Who needs a band when we've got that table as entertainment."

"People will be flocking from all over to see it."

"Oh oh and paparazzi's will come and then we'll have big huge body guards to take them down!"

"This wedding sounds very exclusive."

"Well, I don't want our private life in the tabloids."

"Yeah I can see it now. 'Luke and Lorelai wed and the Gilmores are stuck with the town gossip queens.'"

"Ooo we'll have to get a copy for everyone. They can be our wedding favors!"

"So, I guess it all works out."

"Yeah. It does." Lorelai said as a huge smiled spread across her face.

**So, I know they were going to elope….but, I kinda changed my mind. Sorry for the confusion and I'm sorry if you were excited to see them elope. At first I was really excited to have them elope. I was like YES, this is gonna be awesome. But, then I saw the episode from last week and the way the town reacted to Lorelai and Chris eloping. And I know the town would be SUPER pissed if they waited so long for LL to get together and they eloped. Not that it matters what the town thinks, but, I dunno. I just didn't want them to elope anymore. SO, stay tuned for the wedding! **


	22. That Table Stuff Is So Over Rated

**Chapter 22 – That Table Stuff Is So Over Rated**

I'M SO SORRY! I really suck at updating. But, the end of the semester is REALLY crazy. So, here's the next chapter. It's kinda short but I hope you enjoy it :)

ALSO: Wendy, I'm sorry I didn't wait for your response but I got this idea and I just went with it. I would still love to hear your ideas if you still want to share them. :)

"Home sweet home!" Lorelai said as she walked into the 'crap shack.'

"It's been two days." Luke said.

"Rory, look! We're home!"

"I know! Hello couch, I missed you. Hello monkey lamp." Rory said.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Well, I gotta get back to the diner."

"Don't mention this to anyone." Lorelai said to the two of them.

"My lips are sealed." Rory said.

"Ok Belinda." Lorelai said as she turned to face Luke. "And I don't think I have to worry about you."

"See ya tonight?"

"Yep." She replied. "Kiss." She demanded.

He kissed her quickly she then left to go to the diner.

"I love how he's embarrassed to kiss me when you're around."

"He's just a private guy, mom."

"Some day I'm just gonna walk up to him and make out with him in front of a whole group of elementary school kids."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"I think so."

"Well, I have a ton of homework to do." She said as she headed towards her room.

"Are you hungry?"

"No. Try in a hour."

"Ok. Well, I'm going out."

"To the diner?"

"No…"

"Mom."

"Yes."

"I love seeing you this happy."

"I love being this happy."

Rory grinned at her mother.

"This is it, kid. He's the one."

Rory ran up and hugged her mother tightly. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks hon."

"Ok, go see your future husband."

"I will."

-----

"Hey there." She said sexily as she sat down at the counter.

"Hi." He said.

"So, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Sure. What?"

She pointed upstairs and he followed her up to his apartment. She stopped at the door and waited for him to join her.

As soon as he made it to the top of the stairs, she grabbed him and kissed him hard on the lips. She slightly squeezed his muscular forearms as the kiss deepened and their tongues touched. He pushed her up against the door and tried desperately to open the door.

"You suck at opening doors." Lorelai whispered.

"I'm a little distracted." He whispered back.

"I thought you said you needed to talk."

"That was you."

"Oh, right."

"So?"

"Ummm, oh, wait. I remember." Lorelai said as she began kissing his scruffy neck.

"We should talk more often."

Luke finally got the door and led her inside. She was wearing a low cut shirt so it made it easy for him to kiss her chest and then the top of her breasts. She let out a soft moan when he did this. That always did it. That was her spot.

He lifted her up and placed her on the kitchen table. She feverishly began unbuttoning his flannel shirt then pulled it off him. His shirt it the floor quickly followed by his belt with fell with a bang.

Luke had been struggling with Lorelai's shirt for quite some time so, she decided he needed help.

She untied the bow, then unbuttoned the shirt and took it off exposing her black silk bra. Luke found it hard to breath for a minute as he just stared at her.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked.

"Why would you wear such a complicated shirt?" Luke asked.

"I thought you were smarter than that."

They resumed kissing and she unbuttoned his pants causing them to fall to the floor. He kicked off his shoes and she did the same. He was about to crawl on top of her until she said something.

"Skirt."

"What?"

"Skirt." She said pointing to her legs.

"Oh, right."

He quickly pulled her skirt off and her underwear came with it. He pulled his boxers off and he was now totally exposed. He crawled on top of her and began to unhook her bra. She kissed his neck and then worker her way to his chin and then to his lips. He threw her bra to the ground and began kissing her breasts again.

"Oh god." She moaned. "Luke."

She ran her fingers threw his hair and arched her back to give him better access to her chest. He kissed between her breasts and worked his way down her flat stomach and stopped at her pelvis.

"Damn." He said breathlessly.

"What?"

"I gotta get a condom."

Lorelai slammed her head down on the table. "Damn it."

"I'll be right back."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Maybe you don't have to."

"What are you saying?"

"I mean, we're getting married, and we both want kids, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So, let's just do this and see what happens."

Luke smiled. "You sure?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"And Lorelai…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

-------

"Wow." Luke said.

"That was amazing." Lorelai said.

"I'm glad we decided to move it over to the bed."

"Yeah me too. That table stuff is so over rated."

Luke laughed. "I would have to agree with you there."

"They idealize it in movies. What they should really say is that it kills your back."

"And it's not very flexible."

Lorelai laughed. "So, you'd better get back to the diner."

"Are you kidding me? The whole town probably knows what we just did."

"What? How?"

"I mean, we weren't exactly quiet."

"Oh, right."

Luke looked over at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What are you trying to say? I was loud?"

"No…"

"You're so proud of yourself right now, aren't you?"

Luke smirked. "What"

"You're like a cave man. Oh me pleasure girlfriend. Ooga ooga."

"Fiancé."

"Yes cave man, I did enjoy that."

"I'm glad, cave women."

"Oh man, I haven't checked on the inn yet. I was supposed to today, but I got a little distracted."

"So, what do you think?"

"About what?"

Luke placed his hand softly on her stomach.

Lorelai bit her bottom lip and put her hand on top of Luke's.

"You really think?"

"I dunno."

"Oh my god. We might be having a baby."

Luke smiled. "Wow."

"I know."

"So, when do you know? You gotta get one of those tests, right?"

"Yeah, but you have to wait like two weeks before you can take it."

"Oh."

Lorelai smiled. "Look at you. All excited."

"Well, I think it would be amazing."

"I do too."

"So, two weeks?"

"Two weeks."

"Ok."

"Don't get your hopes up though."

"I know."

"I mean, you don't get knocked up at sixteen unless you're good at getting pregnant."

"Good at getting pregnant?"

"You know, fertile."

Luke laughed. "Oh right. I got it now."

"This kid has a tough act to follow."

"Rory is a great kid."

"Oh my god! Rory!"

"What?"

"I gotta call Rory!"

Lorelai wrapped a sheet around her and looked around for her cell phone. Luke smiled as his wife to be. She was everything he had ever wanted and now they might be having a baby. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

**So, there is it. Not much action, but I promise more action to come. If anyone has any ideas for this story you are more than welcome to share them :) **


	23. Chocolate Cake With Coffee Icing

**Chapter 23 – Chocolate Cake With Coffee Icing**

**Yay for new chapter! I wanted to get this posted before Christmas, and I almost made it a Christmas chapter, BUT I decided that it would be better to just go on with the story. So, I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**Thanks SO much to my super amazing reviewers!!!**

**Also, special thanks to cywen069, for helping me out, yet again :) **

Lorelai laid in her bed, just staring at the ceiling. She knew she had to get up. She knew she had a meeting at the inn at 8:00, but she couldn't bring herself to get up. She was thinking. Everything that had happened yesterday had suddenly hit her.

She might be pregnant.

She placed her hand on her stomach and sighed. Yesterday she was more than ready to have another kid, especially with Luke. But now, she was terrified. And this was why she couldn't get up. She could barely move. She wasn't ready to have another child. What was she thinking?

She looked over at the clock. 7:27.

"Goddammit." She mumbled as she reluctantly got out of bed.

She got into the shower and pulled a black skirt and a deep green sweater out of her closet. She zipped up her tall black boots and went downstairs.

"Rory?" She called.

Oh right. It's 7:30, she had to catch her bus. She walked into the kitchen and saw a post-it note on the coffee maker. It was a note from Rory.

"You looked so comfortable so I didn't wake you up. I'll see you after school." Lorelai read.

She decided to skip Luke's today. She didn't have enough time. That was the reason. Right?

She grabbed her keys and her coat and walked out to the jeep.

------

"Yes, we do have rooms open for the 24th." Lorelai paused as the person on the phone spoke. "Yes, we have rooms with two single beds or rooms with one king sized bed." She paused again. "Ok, we'll mark you down for the 24th. Thank you Mr. Johnson."

As soon as Lorelai got off the phone Michel appeared around the corner.

"Uh, Michel?" Lorelai said.

"Yes?" Michel answered.

"Care to explain to me why you didn't answer the phone?"

"Well, I was going to, but I saw you were there, so I decided to let you answer it."

"It's your job to answer the phones."

"Yes, I know."

"So, it would be great if you did your job."

"It's just one phone call, you don't have to bite my head off."

"Ok, thanks Michel." Lorelai said frustrated as she headed to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Sookie greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey Sook." Lorelai said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I just haven't had coffee all morning."

"Ah, I see." Sookie said. "So, there's nothing you wanna talk about then?"

"Nope."

"Ya sure?"

"Sookie, what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Sookie said innocently.

"Sookie."

"You and Luke."

"Oh…"

"Yesterday. In the diner."

"Well…"

"I wish Jackson and I could do that. I miss that spontaneity."

"Do you think we're ready for kids?" Lorelai blurted out.

"What?"

"Uh…" She wasn't sure what she had just blurted the kid thing out. "Never mind."

"Are you….?"

"No. Well, I'm not sure."

"Oh…"

"When me and Luke, ya know, he said he would get a condom and I told him he didn't have to. I said we should just go with the flow."

"Oh, I see."

"And at the time, it seemed perfect. I mean, we were there doing stuff and it was great, so I guess I was just in a good mood. I dunno."

"So, you regret it now."

"Kinda."

"Well, as an answer to your previous question, you are defiantly ready for more kids. Especially since you have Luke. You guys will be such good parents."

"Thanks Sook."

"I mean, you are headed that way anyway. Why wait? Why drag things out?"

"I guess…"

"But, if you are, you better crackin' on that wedding."

"I know. I don't wanna be fat in my wedding dress."

"So, you should have the wedding in about four months."

"Oh boy, that's soon."

"You start to show in your fifth month."

"Crap."

"But, we can do it. I'll make all the food, so that's already taken care of."

"So, I need a dress, we need invitations, a place…"

"Well, you can have it here."

"I dunno."

"What? It's perfect."

"Maybe the wedding in the square and the reception can be here."

"Whatever you want. You're the bride."

Lorelai smiled. "I'm the bride."

"Yes you are, sweetie."

"So, I guess I should go talk to Luke."

"So, I'm thinking a chocolate cake with a coffee frosting." Sookie said, already visualizing the cake in her mind.

"Luke hates coffee."

"Luke hates cake."

"That's true."

"So…"

"Bake away!" Lorelai yelled as she ran out of the kitchen.

----------

"Hello there my sexy husband-to-be." Lorelai said as she walked into the diner.

He kissed her softly. "Hey."

"So, I've been thinking…"

"Me too."

"Oh ok. You first."

"No, go ahead."

"Ok. Well, I think we need to start planning this wedding of ours."

"Oh…" Luke said surprised.

"So, Sookie is gonna make all the food and the cake, and we can have the wedding in the square, but that's just an idea. I know you hate all the town things that happen in the square, so that might not be good for you."

"Lorelai…"

"But, I think the first thing we should do is mail the invitations. Oh crap, we have to pick out invitations. Maybe we can just e-mail people. My mother would hate that. Oh no! My mother!"

"Lorelai!"

"Oh, sorry. I was rambling."

"Can we talk upstairs?"

"Sure."

Luke led the way up the stairs to his apartment and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So, where do you think we should have the wedding? Sookie suggested the inn but I think…"

Luke placed his hand on her lips. "Shhh."

"Sorry." Lorelai said softly.

"I think we need to talk about something else first."

"There's no time! We have to plan now!"

"There's time."

"Ok."

"We need to talk about the possibility that you are…"

"Yeah?"

"Lorelai."

"What?"

"Pregnant."

"Oh, right. I was thinking we could focus on that after the wedding."

"You know we can't do that."

"I know…"

"I thought you were excited about this."

"I am…"

"I mean, we probably should have used…"

"Luke." Lorelai sighed. "I think we may have acted a little irresponsibly…"

"If you are, we've got a whole lot of other stuff to worry about."

"I know."

"But, I am here for you whatever happens."

Lorelai smiled. "I know you are. You always are."

"So, you should probably stop drinking coffee."

Lorelai laughed nervously. "Oh Luke, you always know how to make me laugh."

"I guess it will never happen."

"Nope."

"And you won't eat more healthful foods."

"Except apples."

"Apples?"

"When I was pregnant with Rory I craved apples."

"It's like your body was telling you something."

"Maybe…"

"So, when can you take the test?"

"In two weeks."

"That's a long time."

"Yes it is, but, it gives us plenty of time to plan the wedding."

"Sounds good. What do you want to start with?"

"Uh, how about deciding on a place?"

"Oh, see I was thinking we tell your parents."

"What did you say?" Lorelai said dramatically.

"Lorelai…"

"Ok, but here's my reasoning. If I do happen to be pregnant, my mother will probably have a coronary. So, I think we wait to see if I am pregnant and then drop that bomb, then they won't come to the wedding."

"How long have you been planning this?"

"I just thought of it now. I'm pretty good at thinking up plans on a moments notice."

"I don't think there is anything that will keep your parents away from their only daughters wedding."

"But, we could…and then…uh, we…uh…"

"Yes?"

"I hate you."

"I love you too." Luke said as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Oh don't try to make up now!" Lorelai said as she tried to break away from his grasp.

Luke gently placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her deeply on the lips. Involuntarily, Lorelai wrapped her hands around him and kissed him back. Once the oxygen in their lungs started to fade, they broke apart.

"Ok, I guess I can give you one more chance." Lorelai said breathlessly.

"Thanks." Luke said as he moved in for another kiss.

**So, I notice that there hasn't been any Rory in a long time. I plan to rectify that in the next chapter, because I love Rory. I don't want to leave her out. ;) **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS, EVERYONE!!**


	24. I Guess We Should Find Out Now

**Chapter 24 – I Guess We Should Find Out Now**

**Hurray! She updates! **

**Thanks to all my reviewers:) **

It was a Saturday afternoon and Rory and Lorelai were sitting at the kitchen table, which was covered with bridal magazines, coffee mugs, and various snack foods.

"Oh, I like this one." Rory pointed to the dress in the magazine.

"Too frilly." Lorelai said.

"It is not."

"Yes it is."

"There is very little frill."

"Who is going to be wearing this dress?"

"Ok, ok, sorry."

They continued to look through the magazines in silence until Lorelai came across something that didn't belong there.

"What's this?" Lorelai asked as she held the foreign magazine up.

"It looks like a pregnancy magazine." Rory said.

"Huh, that's weird. What would that be doing with all these wedding magazines?"

"I dunno."

"Rory."

"If I remember correctly, you might be pregnant."

"Might be, Rory. Might be."

"It was there next to the wedding magazines so I just thought I'd buy that one too."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Gee thanks." She said sarcastically.

"It's been two weeks."

"I know."

"So, why don't you get a test?"

"I will."

"Mom."

"Rory, I will get a test."

"When?"

"When I have time."

"You have time now."

Just as Lorelai was about to defend herself the phone rang.

"I'll get it."

"We're not done talking about this."

"Ok, mom." Lorelai said. "Hello?"

"Lorelai, it's your mother." Emily said.

She sighed heavily. "Hey mom. What's up?"

"I set up an appointment for you on Tuesday with a wedding planner."

"Mom, we do not need a wedding planner."

"You're planning a wedding, correct?"

"Yes, but…"

"So, you need a wedding planner."

"Mom, this wedding is not going to be a big deal. It's just going to be a small intimate town wedding. We do not need some one to plan it."

"Have you even started planning?"

"Yes, we have the food all taken care of."

"Well, that's obvious. Sookie will do it."

"Yes."

"But there is more to a wedding then food."

"I know, mother. But we've got it. Really."

"You just won't do it because I made the appointment."

"No, I won't do it because we don't need it."

"What about invitations?"

"We'll get some."

"I can set up something with the…"

"Mom, stop. Please. Let us remember Sookie's wedding."

"That wedding would have been beautiful."

"It was beautiful, mom. It was. That's how mine is going to be. Small and simple."

"That is really what you want?"

"Yes, it really us."

"Alright fine. I will stay out of it."

"Thank you, mom."

"Well, I guess we'll see you Friday."

"See ya Friday."

"And Bring Luke."

"What? Mom…"

"He's going to be a part of the family soon, he might as well come to dinner."

"Mom, Luke isn't going to Chilton."

"What are you going to do when you get married? Just leave him at home?"

"Well, I don't…"

"Then when you have children you'll leave them at home as well?"

Lorelai's body tensed at the mention of children. "Ok, fine. He'll be there."

"Alright. Goodbye Lorelai."

"Bye mom." Lorelai slammed the phone down. "Gahhh!"

"So, how was grandma? Rory asked.

"She wants to plan my wedding."

"Ah yes."

"But, she actually backed off rather quickly."

"That's good."

"That's so not like her."

"So?"

"She has something up her sleeve. I know it."

"Mom, grandma isn't always trying to ruin your life."

"Oh yes she is. This is my wedding, Rory. Finally I'm having a wedding and she is not going to just stand on the sidelines. Something is coming."

"Ok, whatever you say."

"I'm going to Luke's. You coming?"

"Pregnancy test."

"After cheeseburger."

"Promise?"

Lorelai sighed. "Yes." She said reluctantly.

"Ok, good. Let's go."

----

"I'm in the mood for chili fries tonight." Rory said as they walked into Luke's.

"Me too." Lorelai said as she sat down at the counter.

"You're getting your own this time."

"What would make you say that?"

"Last time you said you would just eat a few and you ended up eating them all when I went to the bathroom."

"What? I would never do that!"

"Riiiiight."

"What can I get you?" Luke asked as he began pouring two cups of coffee.

"Two cheeseburgers and chili fries." Lorelai said.

"Comin' right up."

"Hey, I think there's someone waiting for you out there." Lorelai said as soon as Luke went into the kitchen.

Rory turned around and looked out the window. She smiled when she saw Dean standing outside.

"I'll be right back. Don't eat my fries."

"I wont….maybe."

Rory grabbed her coat and walked out of the diner. Lorelai smiled when she saw them together. She was beginning to like Dean. She was glad they could get past the whole break up thing.

"Ah geeze…" Luke said when he looked out the window.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Lorelai asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I don't hate him. He's just trouble."

"Ok, so moving on. What are you doing tonight?"

"Something with you, I hope."

"Well, I was thinking that we should get some answers on this whole…issue."

"Right, the uh, yeah."

"So, we could drive to Hartford and get one."

"Hartford? Why don't we just go to Litchfield?"

"Ok, whatever. I don't care where we go as long as it's not here."

"So, have you thought about it?"

"Thought about…."

"I mean, if it's true."

"Oh, well, not really. I've been kinda busy with stuff."

"Oh right."

"Have you?"

"No. I've been busy too."

"Right."

"Glad to see you didn't eat my fries." Rory said as she walked back into the diner.

"How was Dean?" Lorelai asked.

"Good."

"I'll go check on your food." Luke said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"What just happened?" Rory asked, confused.

"What?"

"You guys looked all weird and uncomfortable. What happened?"

"Nothing." She looked up at Rory who was not convinced. "I hate this. We're both so weirded out about the fact that I might be pregnant."

"Oh, right."

"I hate when reality sets in."

"You guys just got a little carried away."

"This is not carried away. This is…I don't know. This is bigger than carried away."

"Ok…"

Lorelai slammed her head on the counter and Rory rubbed her back softly.

"Two dead cows." Luke said as he placed the plates on the counter. "What's with her?"

"She's just kinda tired."

"Oh ok. Enjoy your food."

"Thanks."

"We're not going." Lorelai mumbled.

"Going where?" Rory asked as she shoved her cheeseburger in her mouth.

"To Litchfield to get the test."

"You are going."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Mom!"

Lorelai lifted her head up. "Why are things so awkward between us?"

"Us?"

"Luke and I."

"I dunno. You need to work that out with him."

Lorelai looked around the diner. It was mostly empty.

"I'll be right back. Don't eat my fries."

"I can't make any promises."

Lorelai walked behind the counter and into the store room where she found Luke unpacking boxes of pickles.

"Hey." She said.

"Oh, hey."

"These are some nice lookin' pickles."

"Yeah."

Lorelai sighed. "Luke, what's going on with us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since we…ya know, things have been weird between us."

"I know."

"I don't like it."

"Me either."

"So…"

"I just felt weird."

"About what?"

"About the possibility of you being…"

"Ah."

"I mean, everything is just happening so fast."

"I know."

"The wedding and now this. It's a lot."

"I know."

He put the jar of pickles down and pulled her closer to him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand."

He put his hands on her hips and closed the gap between them. He kissed her softly and gradually deepened the kiss. They pulled apart when the need for oxygen became evident.

"Let's go get that test."

"See I was thinking we could wait."

"Lorelai..."

"I'm scared."

"I know."

"But I guess we can't put this off anymore."

"I agree."

"Ok, let's go before I change my mind."

"You gotta eat something first."

"I can't eat at a time like this."

"What are you talking about? You can always eat."

"We're going now. I'll drive."

"How do you function?"

"How do you dress in flannel everyday?"

"Ya know you could be eating for two."

He knew how she hated things like that. Corny little sayings that refer to pregnancy. It went along with the whole potty thing. It was so cutesy. And so disgusting.

"By the way, you're coming to dinner with me and Rory at my parents on Friday."

"Don't even joke about that."

"I'm not. I was looking for a good time to tell you."

"And you chose now?"

"Yes."

"What if you're pregnant? They'll kill me."

"Well I guess we should go find out."

"You're gonna be the death of me."

"If you're lucky." She said as she flashed her smile and walked back into the diner.

**Hmmm intrigue. Hehehe… Anyway, I feel like this story is dragging SO I promise to de-drag it next chapter. It will be action packed. Get ready to have your socks knocked off and if you're not wearing socks, then put some on!**


	25. Superman Or A Knight In Shining Armor?

**Chapter 25 – Superman Or A Knight In Shining Armor?**

**This chapter is SUPER long. My longest chapter yet, I think. So, I was really torn about what to do next with this story. But, I finally made a decision and I hope you guys agree with my decision. **

**Thanks so much to my fantastic amazing AWESOME reviewers. You guys rock!**

**Also, I got a couple of reviews that said they had just read this whole story in one sitting, That's so awesome that you guys could read this whole story especially since it is so long. I'm glad you liked it so much and please keep reading:) **

**Does everyone have socks on? Hehe…**

Lorelai, Luke and Rory sat on the couch in the living room.

Waiting.

Waiting for the results of the pregnancy test. No one really had anything to say. Each of them had their own worries and issues with this test's out come. Rory wasn't worried. The only thing she was concerned about was how her mother would react if it were positive.

Would she scream? Cry? Run away?

Lorelai was wrapped in Luke's arms, mind racing. She kept having flashbacks to when she was pregnant with Rory. She remembered telling her parents. She cringed at the thought. Even though this situation was totally different, she still couldn't help feeling like she was sixteen again.

This was the longest three minutes of their lives.

Finally the timer going off broke the silence.

"You guys go." Rory said.

Luke stood up and extended his hand towards Lorelai. She took his hand and they walked to the bathroom.

"So, two lines is pregnant and one line isn't." Lorelai said as they walked into the bathroom.

"Ok." He looked up at her. "You want me to look?"

"Yes."

He let go of her hand and walked over to the sink where the test sat. He picked it up and looked at it for a minute, trying to figure out how he felt.

"Well?" She asked nervously.

"One line." He said.

"Really?"

He handed the test to her. "Ok so, I'm not pregnant."

"Yep."

"Well, this is good. Right?"

She looked at him hoping for reassurance.

"Yeah. This is good."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah. Good."

They walked out of the bathroom and Lorelai walked over to Rory.

"Am I big sister?"

"Nope."

"Oh well, that's good right?"

They both looked at Luke for reassurance.

Why was this suddenly his decision? Why did they look at him hoping for answers? He didn't have any. He was hoping they would have the answers.

"Yeah, it's good." He said again.

"Good." Rory said.

"Well, I should get back to the diner."

"Ok, I'll see ya tonight." Lorelai said.

"Ok, bye."

"So, wow." Lorelai said as flopped down on her bed.

"So, you're not disappointed at all?"

"Not really." Lorelai said as she sat up.

"Not at all?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

"Are you?"

"No."

"Ok…."

"Maybe a little."

"Oh hon…"

"I dunno, I mean, I've always wanted a sibling and the opportunity was here so…"

Lorelai scooted next to Rory and put her arm around her. "I'm so sorry sweetie."

"It's ok. I just thought it would be nice."

"I know."

"Now we can focus on your wedding."

"You don't think Luke was disappointed, do you?"

"I'm not a mind reader, mom."

"Right."

"Were you mad when you found out you were pregnant with me?"

"Whoa, where did that come from?"

"Well, you're so happy that you're not pregnant now when you have a life and a great guy. You must have been so mad when you found out you were pregnant at sixteen."

"No, Rory. I wasn't mad. I was scared. Terrified. But, not mad."

"Ok."

"I have never for one day regretted having you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Don't you wonder what this kid could have been?"

"Rory, I'm not pregnant."

"I know, but don't you wonder?"

"Sweetie…"

"It just seems a little weird that you feel nothing after finding this out. Even if you don't want the kid you should feel a little sadness."

"Rory, you don't understand."

"Make me understand."

Lorelai sighed heavily. "My pregnancy with you wasn't the best. I mean, I was living with my parents and they wouldn't let me leave the house except for school and I was scared all the time. I knew I had to get out of there, I knew I had to start my own life and that terrified me."

Rory nodded and let her continue.

"And then when your dad was all for my parents plan I knew I was going to do this alone. I thought he loved me enough to come with me. But, he didn't."

"Oh mom…"

"I know things are different this time, but I keep having flashbacks to when I was sixteen. I would much rather have more kids after we're married and things are settled."

"I understand."

"But, I guess I am kinda disappointed."

"Dad must have really hurt you."

Lorelai looked down at her hands. "He just didn't want to run away. He wanted to go with the plan and I couldn't do that. I had to get out of there."

"He should have gone with you."

"Maybe. But, I don't think things would have worked with us. He wasn't ready for that kind of responsibility. And if he did come with me, I wouldn't be with Luke now."

"So it all works out."

"Yeah. It does."

Rory turned to face her mom and gave her a huge hug.

"You're so amazing, mom." She whispered in her ear.

Lorelai kissed the top of Rory's head. "Thanks kid. You're pretty amazing yourself."

"I'm glad you didn't go with grandma and grandpa's plan."

"Good."

"I can't imagine living that life."

"Neither can I. And I did live that life."

"Yeah."

"So, I'm gonna go talk to Luke."

"Ok. I'm gonna do some homework."

"Chinese for dinner?"

"Sounds good."

Lorelai kissed Rory on the cheek and headed downstairs. She grabbed her coat and her keys and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Rory yelled from upstairs.

"What?"

"Does Luke like Chinese?"

"I don't know if he has ever tried it."

"Excellent."

"Get something extra greasy for him."

"I will."

------

"How do you feel about Chinese?' Lorelai asked as she walked into the diner.

"The people?" Luke said as he poured her a cup of coffee.

"The food."

"Oh, that stuff will kill you."

"Have you ever tried it?"

"Don't have to."

"Oh, I think you do."

"We'll see."

"Ok. I'll take that." She took a sip of her coffee. "So, I was talking to Rory after you left and she asked my if I was disappointed about not being pregnant, and I said I wasn't. And she kept asking me all these questions about when I was pregnant with her and I realized that the reason I didn't want to be pregnant now was because I just had such a horrible pregnancy with Rory and, I don't know. I guess I was just scared."

"Yeah, I understand."

"But, I didn't want to you think that I don't want kids or I don't want to have kids with you because I do. I just want us to be married and settled first."

"I know."

"So, are things back to normal now?"

"Yes."

"So, I'll see you tonight?"

"Definitely."

"And I'll come to bed in nothing but one of your flannel shirts and high heels."

"Definitely."

Lorelai laughed softly and kissed him.

"See ya tonight."

"I'll have a shirt ready for you."

"And I'll bring the heels." She said seductively as she left the diner.

-------

"So, here we are." Lorelai said.

"As always, I'm going to suggest we just go in." Rory said.

"They're just going to ask about the wedding and when I say we don't have much planned yet she's going say 'well if you had just gone to the appointment with the wedding planner...' and I'm going to want to strangle her."

"So, nothing out of the ordinary." Rory said as she rang the door bell.

Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand and squeezed it tightly. He squeezed her hand back as a sign of support.

"Hello girls. Hello Luke." Emily greeted.

"Hi grandma." Rory said cheerfully.

"Come in. Let me take your coats."

"Hello Emily. Nice to see you again." Luke said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Emily said as she plastered on a fake smile. "Let's go have a drink, shall we?"

Emily led the group into the living room where she began making drinks.

"So, Rory, how's school." Emily asked.

"School's good. I actually got an 'A' on a paper."

"Well that's wonderful. What was it on?"

"Emily Dickinson."

"That sounds interesting."

"It was. I had fun writing it."

"Who do you have for English this year?" Emily asked, as if she didn't know.

Rory looked over at her mother. "Uh, Max, I mean, Mr. Medina."

"Oh that's right. I remember him."

"Ok, moving on." Lorelai said.

"Hello all." Richard said as she emerged from his study.

"Hey dad." Lorelai said grateful for her father's timing.

"Hi grandpa."

"Well, hello Luke. Nice to you again."

"Hello Richard. Nice to see you again as well."

"Rory just got an 'A' on a paper." Emily said.

"Well, that's wonderful. Good job Rory."

"Thanks grandpa."

"She had Max Medina for English this year."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Remember, he was the man who Lorelai was engaged to before."

"Ok, so I could use another drink. Anyone else want something?" Lorelai said.

"I'll have another soda, mom." Rory said, trying to help change the subject.

"At least this time she managed to tell us instead of having Sookie call and tell us." Emily said.

"Dinner is ready Madam." The maid said.

"Thank you Constantina." Emily said as she led everyone into the dining room.

"I'm gonna kill her." Lorelai whispered to Luke.

"We're half way done. We can do it." He said supportively.

They all sat down at the table quietly as the maid placed a salad in front of each of them. They all began eating in silence until Emily spoke.

"So how are the wedding plans going?" Emily asked.

Ah yes. The dreaded question.

"Good." Lorelai said quickly.

"Good? That's all you have to say?"

"Yes."

"Have you made a guest list yet?"

"No."

"So, I guess you haven't ordered invitations yet then."

"No we haven't."

"Well, then you surely have picked a date."

"Uh, no. Not yet."

"You can't plan anything unless you have picked a date."

"We've both been really busy lately, mom."

"If you had a wedding planner…"

Lorelai slammed down her fork on her plate. "No, I'm pretty sure that even if we had a wedding planner we wouldn't have picked a date."

"Why are you putting things off?"

"We're not putting things off."

"It sounds like that to me."

"Well, then get your hearing checked."

"You're going to run away just like you did last time."

"No I'm not." Lorelai said sternly.

"So, I hear it supposed to snow soon. Mom has like a weird sixth sense about snow. She can always tell when it's going to snow." Rory said hoping to change the subject.

"Fine. I'm done talking about this." Emily said as she resumed eating her salad.

"Finally she gets it." Lorelai mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing mom. Eat your salad."

"Are you going to invite Christopher?"

Lorelai almost choked on a tomato. "What?"

"I know you haven't made a guest list, but you must have considered who you're going to invite."

"I don't know."

"He's Rory's father and you two have known each other forever."

"Thanks for filling me in on that."

"It's my fault Emily." Luke said suddenly.

"What?"

"It's my fault we haven't planned much for the wedding." Lorelai looked at him with surprise. "I've had some family problems that I've had to deal with and it kind of preoccupied me. But, they're done now and we're going to start planning now. By, next week I'm sure we'll have something to share with you about the wedding."

The whole table looked at him with wide eyes and jaws open.

"I see." Emily said. "Well, I'm sorry to hear about your family."

"Thank you, Emily."

----

"Thanks for dinner grandma." Rory said as she hugged her. "Bye grandpa."

"Goodbye Rory." Richard said as he hugged her.

"Thank you for everything Emily." Luke said. "Richard."

"Goodbye Luke."

Lorelai was silent. She opened the door and walked out to the jeep.

All three of them stood in the driveway. Completely silent.

"What was that?" Lorelai asked.

"Grandma was in fine form tonight." Rory said.

"Go warm up the car, hon." Lorelai said as she handed the keys to Rory.

"Ok."

"You didn't have to do that." Lorelai said as soon as Rory walked away.

"Do what?"

"You saved me."

"Oh, well…."

"You made Emily Gilmore speechless."

"I couldn't stand to see her tear you down anymore."

"You're like super man."

"Really?"

"Or maybe my knight in shining armor who sleighed the dragon."

Luke laughed. "I like that one."

"You know I would never leave you, right? She was just saying things…"

"I know."

"The thing with Max, I just, I wasn't really in love with him. I wasn't ready. But, now I am. I love you Luke."

"I love you Lorelai."

"So, have to teach me how to say that stuff."

"What stuff?

"Stuff to say to make my mother shut up."

"Oh, I dunno. I think it's just a gift."

"Please? I'm a fast learner."

"I'll try."

**So, I hope no one is disappointed. I wasn't sure which way to go. I thought about it forever and I even wrote another version of this chapter where she was pregnant, but I dunno, it just didn't seem right. For some reason I just think it would be better for her and Luke to have kids after marriage. Also, pregnancy kind of draws things out and this story is already really long. I usually find 50 chapter stories pointless so I don't want this story to be that long. Tell me what you think. :)**


	26. Plans, Plans, Plans

**Chapter 26 – Plans, Plans, Plans**

**This is another long chapter. Enjoy!**

**HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed:)**

"So, so far we have, Patty, Babette, Sookie, Jackson, Michel…" Lorelai said as she read down the guest list.

"Grandma and grandpa…" Rory added.

"Liz, T.J…"

"Dad…"

"Taylor, Andrew, Kirk…"

"Mom!" Rory yelled.

"What?"

"Stop ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you."

"I think you are."

"Do you think Lane will be able to come?"

"See, now you're just avoiding it."

"Rory, I am not avoiding anything."

"Dad doesn't have to come. I mean, it's your wedding."

"I know." Lorelai looked down at her hands. "I think I'll ask Luke what he thinks."

"Oh look, she responds."

"And as for mom and dad, I'm going to pretend they're not coming."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"So, I'll send an invitation to the Kim's that way it doesn't look so shady."

"Sounds good."

"Don't mention that there will be alcohol there."

"I won't if you won't."

"So, May 7th…."

"It's a good date."

"Ya think?"

"Yes. It's perfect."

"Yeah, and Luke liked it too."

"Actually he said he didn't care."

Lorelai smiled. "He said as long as we got married..."

"He likes you." Rory said in a little kid voice.

"Yeah, he does."

"I'll finally have a daddy."

Lorelai laughed softly. "Yeah I guess you will."

Rory's smile suddenly faded.

"You ok?" Lorelai asked.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Rory said nervously.

"Ya sure you don't wanna tell me?"

Rory bit her bottom lip and looked up at her mother. "So, today in class, Paris was talking about the paper…"

"And she said this issue must be a bazillion pages!"

"No, she said that she wanted us to come and work on the paper on Saturday."

"Oh…"

"And I said I couldn't."

"Oh no, Rory, if you have to work on the paper that's fine."

"I said I couldn't because I had to help my mother look for a wedding dress."

"And she said that is no excuse!"

"I think Mr. Medina heard me."

"What?"

"We were in Lit. class."

"Oh…"

"He must have heard me because when we sat down at our desks he looked shocked. Like, uneasy, or uncomfortable."

"Oh."

"I wasn't going to tell you, but I thought that if it came up or something, I didn't want you to get mad that I didn't tell you."

"Oh, it's ok. I mean, he was bound to find out sometime, right?"

"Yeah I guess."

"So, now he knows."

"I felt horrible."

Lorelai reached across the table and grabbed Rory's hand. "Oh hon. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about it, ok?"

"Ok. I'm gonna go do some homework."

"So, we'll get some invitations tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we can order then through the stationary store."

"Authentic Stars Hollow invitations."

"Elegant, yet understated."

"Much like myself."

Rory laughed. "Yep."

Lorelai turned back around to face the table and went over the list again, but her mind started to wonder. It wasn't to long ago that she was engaged to Max. Engaged. He must have felt horrible when he heard about it. She did move on kind of quickly. He probably felt like he didn't mean anything to her. But, that wasn't true. He just wasn't the one for her.

She sighed heavily as she came back to reality.

"I sure know how to break a heart." She mumbled to herself.

"So, you've taken up talking to yourself?" Luke said as he walked into the kitchen.

Lorelai put her hand on her chest. "Oh god! You scared the hell out of me."

"Nice to see you too."

"I didn't even hear you come in."

"I'm sorry."

"You're like a creepy stalker man or something."

"Ok…"

She got up and kissed him softly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"There was a lull so I figured I'd come see how the plans are coming."

"Well, they're going great. We have the guest list, so we can go get the invitations tomorrow, but we still need to decide on location. Square or inn?"

"Whatever you want."

"Luke, come on, this is your wedding too. You should have some input."

"How about we have the wedding at the inn and the reception in the square?"

"That's a perfect idea! It's like we get both!"

"We do get both."

"Great, then, that's settled."

"Just one request…"

"Sure, babe, anything."

"Make sure Taylor has absolutely nothing to do with the reception, even though it's in the square."

Lorelai smiled. "You got it."

"I can't wait to see the look on his face."

"Me either."

"So, I should probably get back to the diner."

"Just one more thing."

"Ok."

"Maybe we should sit." Lorelai said as she sat down at the table.

"Ok…"

"So, there is one more issue we have to talk about."

"And…"

"Well, do you think Christopher should be invited?"

"If you want him to."

"Luke!"

"What?"

"That's not the answer I was looking for."

"What were you looking for?"

"A real answer."

"I gave you a real answer."

"No, a real answer is yes or no."

"I can't make that decision. He's closer to you than he is to me."

"So, it's my decision?"

"I think so."

"Oh."

"If you think it would bother me, it won't. I want you to have whoever you want to be there."

"Oh, I know…"

"But thank you for asking me."

Lorelai smiled. "You're welcome."

"I'll see ya tonight." Luke said as he got up.

"Wait." Lorelai said as she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down to her.

He opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by Lorelai's lips crashing onto his. He could feel her smiling against his lips and this made him smile. He gave her one more long kiss and then stood up.

"There's more where that came from, mister." Lorelai said.

Luke rolled his eyes. "See ya later."

-----

"What about this one?" Rory asked as she held up an invitation sample.

"Too many flowers." Lorelai responded.

"Ok, no flowers."

"I like this one." Lorelai said as she pointed to the invitation.

"That's a birthday party invitation."

"But look at all the cool colors and the dancing bears!"

"You're ok with dancing bears but not flowers?"

"Don't judge."

"What about that one? It's not too flowery or sappy."

"I don't know…"

"Mom, they are just invitations."

"Just invitations?_ Just_ Invitations!"

"Oh boy…" Rory said, regretting her last statement.

"This is only the most important day of my life!"

"I know. I'm sorry, I'm just tired."

"And crabby."

"I'm not crabby."

Lorelai shut her eyes and began waving her hand over the invitations.

"What are you doing?"

She stopped waving her hand and landed on a random invitation.

"This one." Lorelai said.

"That's how you're gonna pick?"

"We've been here too long. I just wanted to pick one."

"But, when I told you that you yelled at me!" Rory said, frustrated.

"See this one is pretty. And it has sparkles on it. I like sparkles."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Ok, sparkly one it is."

"Have you decided?" Kirk asked from behind the counter.

"Yes, we'd like these, please." Lorelai said.

"Ah, yes. Good choice." Kirk said.

"Hey Kirk, when did you start working here?" Rory asked.

"About a week ago."

"Right."

"We should have these for you in a few days. Some one will contact you when they're ready to pick up."

"Thanks Kirk."

"You're welcome."

"Does he keep a job longer than a month?" Rory whispered as they left the store.

Lorelai giggled. "I doubt it."

"So, what next?"

"I think we're done until this weekend."

"We should get stamps."

"Stamps?"

"To put on the invitations…"

"They don't mail them for you?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Yeah." Lorelai laughed nervously.

"Ok….so, stamps?"

"Stamps!"

------

It was early Saturday morning, too early according to Lorelai, when Rory and Lorelai went to Luke's to get a quick breakfast before heading out to find the perfect wedding dress.

"Mom, come on. It's not that early." Rory said as they walked into the diner.

"Coffee." Lorelai said.

They sat down at a table and Lorelai laid her head on the table and closed her eyes.

"I didn't expect to see you guys for a couple of hours." Luke said as he placed two mugs on the table and filled them with coffee.

"We're going dress shopping today." Rory said cheerfully.

"I see."

"I hate early." Lorelai mumbled.

"Pancakes?" Luke asked.

"And bacon." Rory added.

"And keep the coffee coming." Lorelai said as she lifted her head up.

"Wow, she is alive." Luke teased.

"Keep that up and you won't get any tonight."

"Oh gross!" Rory said as she covered her ears.

Lorelai laughed. "Thanks Rory. I'm awake now."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I'll go get your food."

Lorelai winked. "I want extra bacon with mine."

"Again, gross." Rory said.

-----

"Mom, come out! I wanna see it!" Rory said as she stood outside the dressing room.

"I look like an idiot." Lorelai said plainly.

"I'm sure you don't."

"You're not lookin' at what I'm lookin' at."

"Mom."

"Ok, fine."

Lorelai walked out of the dressing room and into the huge open display room. She stepped on top of the pedestal and looked in the huge mirror.

"It's a little poofy." Rory said.

"It's a lot poofy."

"So, not a winner?"

"Definitely not a winner."

"Ok, try on the next one."

"I'm sick of trying stuff on."

"Go."

"Gah!"

"Come one. We haven't got all day."

"Smart girls are mean."

Rory rolled her eyes and Lorelai walked back into the dressing room.

A few minutes passed and Rory was about to yell to her mother, but she heard something coming from the dressing room.

"Mom?" Rory called.

"Oh my god." Lorelai said softly.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Rory, this dress…"

"Is hideous?"

"No."

"No?"

"This dress…it's…perfect."

"Let me see!" Rory said excitedly.

Lorelai slowly emerged from the dressing room and walked back into the main room.

"Oh mom…" Rory said. "You're beautiful."

A huge smile spread across her face. "You like it?"

"I love it. It's gorgeous."

"Do you think Luke will like it?"

"I think you could show up in your pj's and he would think you're beautiful. But, this dress will stun him. He won't be able to speak."

"So, it's perfect."

"It's perfect."

"Wow. I can't believe this is happening."

"I know."

"Check in the back for a price tag."

Rory looked at the back of the dress and they was a tiny tag hanging off the zipper. When she saw the price she almost fainted. Her heart sank. There was no way they would be able to afford this.

"Uh, mom…"

"How much is it?"

"Uh, ya know, I think that's not important right now."

"Rory…" Lorelai said nervously. "How much?"

"Just enjoy wearing it for now, ok?"

Lorelai stood there for a few more minutes gazing at her self in the mirror. She looked at Rory who was trying her best not to show her concern. She walked back into the dressing room and took the dress off. She found the tag and looked at the price.

"Are you kidding me?!" Lorelai yelled.

"I see you found the tag." Rory said.

"I can't afford this."

"Well…"

"I mean, if we don't want anything else, like a cake or honeymoon, or a band."

"You know what you could do…"

"Sell my organs on the black market?"

"Ask grandma and grandpa."

"No."

"You won't even consider it?"

"No."

"Mom!"

"They will not have anything to do with this wedding."

"I'm sure they would be happy to do it."

"I know they would love to do it."

"So…"

"No."

"Mom!"

"Rory, no."

"But this dress is perfect."

"I know."

"It's so gorgeous."

"I know."

"And I bet if you let grandma buy you the dress she wouldn't always bring up how she wasn't involved in your wedding."

"I do like the sound of that…"

"We're already in Hartford so we could call her right now. No time would be lost."

Lorelai thought a minute. She stared at the dress in her hands. It was the perfect dress. She had waited for this day for a long time and she deserved to get the dress she wanted.

"Ok, let's call her."

"Yay!"

Lorelai reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed the number and after three rings she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom, it's Lorelai."

"Lorelai, what a nice surprise."

"So, I actually called to ask you something."

"Alright. What is it?"

"Well, Rory and I are at the wedding dress store on 3rd and main, and we found this amazing dress."

"I see."

"And since you haven't had much involvement in the whole wedding planning process, I thought you might want to come down and see it."

"Really?"

"Yes. I want your opinion." Lorelai cringed when she spoke those words.

"You want me to come down to the store and tell you whether I like the dress you've picked out or not?"

"Yes."

"Well, alright then. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Ok, great. See ya then."

**So, I'm kinda frustrated with this story. No, I'm REALLY frustrated with this story. There is so much I wanna write and I can't get it all organized and write a good chapter. I feel like I've been really distracted and scattered lately. So, I know this chapter is really random and kinda sporadic and I'm sorry for that. I just wanted to update because I don't want to let you guys down. Because you're pretty big deal. (haha, anchorman…) ANYWAY, I'm going to try my best to organize my thoughts. Also, I think this story will only have about 2 more chapters. It's time to bring it to a close. **


	27. Emily And Pizza Bagels

**Chapter 27 – Emily And Pizza Bagels**

**Yay for a new chapter! I hope you guys like it :) **

**An ENORMOUS thanks to everyone who reviewed:) **

**Also, thanks for all your support. It's awesome that so many people like this story. I think I was little hard on myself last time. I don't know where I would be without you guys! **

"So, you told grandma to come down here and tell you her opinion of the dress?" Rory said somewhat confused.

"Yep." Lorelai said.

"Mom, this is a fight just waiting to happen."

"I couldn't say 'hey mom, can you come down here and buy me this dress, it's too expensive for me to buy' That would have gone over really well."

"I guess you're right."

"How could she not love this dress? It's amazing."

"Go put it on again. I'll go wait for grandma."

"Ok!" Lorelai said excitedly.

Rory smiled. She loved seeing her mother this happy. Everything was finally coming together. Everything was going to perfect. If there was anyone who deserved this, it was her mother. She had gone through so much in her life. She deserved to be this more than anyone.

Rory waited in the front of the store for a few minutes until she spotted her grandmother getting out of her car.

"Hey grandma." Rory greeted.

"Hello Rory." Emily said. "So, where is your mother?"

"She's getting dressed. Come on." Rory said as she grabbed Emily's hand. "Wait 'til you see this dress. It's so beautiful."

They walked to the back of the store and Rory led her grandmother to the huge mirrors.

"Wait here. I'll go get mom." Rory said as she ran over to the dressing rooms. "Mom, she's here."

"Is she in a good mood?"

"I think so."

"Ok, good."

"She's waiting by the big mirrors."

Lorelai walked out of the dressing room and looked at Rory.

"Luke is going to fall over when he sees you in that dress."

"I hope so." Lorelai said as she walked out into the main room.

She walked over to the mirrors and admired herself. She looked over at her mother.

"So, what do you think?" Lorelai asked cautiously.

"It's…." Emily was at a loss for words. "It's gorgeous."

"Really? You think so?"

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks mom."

"Have you picked out shoes yet? Or a veil?"

"No, we were too excited about this dress."

"I see."

"Maybe you could help me pick them out…"

"Well, let's see what they have."

Rory walked over and stood next to her mother. "She looks happy."

"Yeah she does."

"I love being right."

"No gloating."

"I'm not gloating."

"Lorelai, do you like this veil?" Emily asked.

"And so it begins."

"Be nice."

"Sure mom. Let me try it on."

"I wanna try something on." Rory said.

Lorelai placed a veil on her head. "Oooo pretty girl."

"Really?"

"Go look."

"It's hard to imagine her married. She's still a little girl to me." Emily thought out loud.

"I know. It's hard to imagine me married."

"Really? I don't think so."

Lorelai looked over at her mother and smiled. She couldn't believe how not controlling her mother was being. She was scared that she would have a relapse at any minute.

After about an hour looking at shoes and veils, they had finally decided on everything. Emily even insisted she paid for everything. Lorelai didn't even have to ask, which made things a lot easier.

"Well, I guess we'll see you Friday." Emily said.

"Rory can you take this stuff to the car?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure. Bye grandma."

"Goodbye Rory."

"So, I wanted to thank you for buying all that stuff. You didn't have to do that."

"Well, my daughter is getting married. I should chip in a little."

Lorelai smiled. "Thanks mom."

"Thank you for letting me help."

"You're welcome."

"Well, alright. See you Friday."

"Bye mom."

--------

"Well that certainly worked out better than expected." Lorelai said as they walked into the house.

"Definitely." Rory agreed. "So, what's left?"

"I don't think there is anything left."

"Really? We're done?"

"I think so."

"Wow."

"Oh no, wait."

"So close."

"We have to do seating arrangements."

"Oh ok. That's not hard."

Lorelai grinned evilly. "It will be fun."

"Mom."

Lorelai laughed evilly and ran into the kitchen.

"Mom? What are you gonna do?"

"I'm making seating arrangements."

"Here we go."

"Let's see, Miss Patty, Babette, Maurey, mom, dad…"

"Mom!"

"Oh no! Even better! Liz, T.J, mom, and dad."

"You're evil."

"I am not."

"Don't you have to wait for people to RSVP before you seat them?"

Lorelai fowned. "Damn."

"Sorry. You'll have to save your evil plan until later."

"It gives me more time to think of ideas."

"Oh boy."

"Oh how about we put Dean next to Miss Patty?"

"Mom! She'll suffocate him!"

Lorelai laughed evilly again.

"I'm doing the seating arrangements!"

"So, Dean, how do like working at the market? I love the way you handle the fruits and vegetables."

"Mom!"

Lorelai started running away. "Save a dance for me, Dean."

"Stop."

"Oh Dean, you have an amazing ass!"

"Mom!" Rory said as she began chasing her mother.

"Dean, how do you feel about older women?" Lorelai said as she ran away from Rory.

"Gross!"

Rory chased Lorelai into the living room and Lorelai tripped from walking backwards, and she landed on the couch. Rory fell into her mother and fell on top of her on the couch. They both instantly burst out laughing.

"Hello?" Luke called.

He walked into the living room where he found Lorelai and Rory tangled on the couch, laughing hysterically.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

"Mom's being mean." Rory said as she sat up.

"I was not!"

Luke rolled his eyes. "So, I was thinking I would make some dinner."

"You're such a good provider." Lorelai said.

"I'm gonna go call Dean." Rory said as she grabbed the phone and ran into her room.

"We won't see her for another five hours."

"So, how was your day?" Luke asked.

"I found the most perfect dress ever."

"Really? Can I see it?"

"Are you serious? No. It's bad luck."

"You believe in that stupid stuff?"

"Yes."

"I can at least see the dress."

"No you can't. You'll just have to wait."

"I guess it gives me something to look forward to."

"Yes it does."

"So, I guess I'll make some dinner."

"Ok, I'll help you."

Luke laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, come on." Lorelai said as she grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen.

"So, you get the chicken out of the fridge." Luke said as he pulled out a pan.

Lorelai walked over to the fridge and grabbed the chicken. When she turned around she saw Luke standing very close to her.

"Can I help you?" She asked innocently.

He grabbed her by the hips and kissed her hard. She draped her arms casually around his neck and returned the kiss. He pressed her against the fridge and the package of chicken fell from her hands.

"I guess I can help you." She whispered breathlessly.

Luke just smiled and continued to kiss her passionately. He could feel her smiled against his lips and this made him smile. However, they were soon interrupted.

"Hey mom, do you think that…" Rory said as she walked into the kitchen. "Oh."

Luke and Lorelai instantly sprung apart at the sound of Rory's voice.

"Hey kid." Lorelai said casually.

"Hey." Rory said, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I'll go."

"Rory!" Lorelai called.

But it was too late. Rory had already fled out the door.

Lorelai returned her gaze, whose face was bright red.

"Aw, look at you." Lorelai said. "You're embarrassed."

"I'm just gonna make dinner." Luke said.

"She's gone now." Lorelai said as she ran her hand slowly down his chest. "We don't have to worry anymore."

"Later."

"Promise?"

"What's with the sudden need…?"

"Uh, well, it's great."

Luke smiled. "Yeah."

Lorelai giggled and kissed him softly one more time. "I'll be right back. Cook away!"

Lorelai walked outside where she found Rory sitting at the table on the porch. She casually walked over and sat down across from her daughter.

"You ok?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Don't be. I should be the one that's sorry."

"I mean, you should do that stuff. You're getting married."

"But you don't need to see it."

"A casual kiss is ok, but that wasn't a casual kiss. It was just a little weird."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I don't wanna get in the way."

"You don't." Lorelai said firmly. "Don't ever feel that way."

Rory smiled. "I like seeing you happy."

"I like being happy."

"Whoa, do you smell that?"

Lorelai took a deep breath. "That, my child, is the smell of an amazing meal."

"No more tater-tots for us."

"What? Don't say that!"

"But if Luke cooks us amazing meals we have no use for them anymore."

"There is always a use for tater-tots."

"And poptarts?"

"Oh yes."

"And pizza bagels?"

"You know it."

"It's like the best of both worlds."

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah. It is."

**So, next chapter will be the wedding. And also, probably the last chapter. It actually makes me kinda sad. I really love this story. It's like my child or something. But I think it's time for it to end. So, STAY TUNED FOR THE WEDDING! It's gonna be amazing. :)**


	28. It's Finally Here

**Chapter 28 – It's Finally Here**

**Well, hello everyone. It's been awhile. Like, months. Sorry about that. I suck. I'm not even sure if people are still interested in this story it's been so damn long since I updated. But, anyway, I am updating and this chapter and quite long. **

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! **

**Enjoy!**

A week later, Lorelai was gently awoken by the warm rays of sun coming in through the window. She smiled as she slowly opened her eyes. Today was the day. The day when she would finally marry Luke Danes.

She just laid in her bed for a few minutes, thinking about her and Luke, until Rory walked in to the room.

"Hey Mom." Rory greeted.

"Hey kid."

Rory walked over to her mother's bed and laid down next to her.

"You're getting married today."

"I know." Lorelai said, a huge grin spreading across her face. "I can't believe it."

"I can't wait until grandma gets here."

"What?!"

"Mom, do you honestly think grandma is going to stay home all day while her only her daughter gets ready for her wedding?"

"Yes…"

"You could be right…"

"Why wouldn't she stay home?"

"So, Luke left you a really sweet note." Rory said, changing the subject.

"You really think she's gonna come over?"

"He's so thoughtful..."

"Rory!"

"I'm sorry, mom. I shouldn't kid with you right now."

"You were kidding?"

"Yes."

"You're just so funny…." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Come on, get up. It's your wedding day!"

"I'm going!" Lorelai said, running to the bathroom to take a shower.

"I'll make the coffee." Rory called after her mother.

"Bless you, my child!"

Rory ran downstairs and quickly made some coffee. As it was brewing, she walked over to the stereo and picked a CD to play. She thought for a moment before deciding. She smiled as she placed the CD in the stereo. She turned up the volume all the way and pressed play.

"Rebel, rebel, you've torn you're dress. Rebel, rebel, you're face is a mess." Rory sang to herself as she grabbed two coffee mugs.

"I hear Bowie!" Lorelai called from upstairs.

"I thought we needed some music." Rory called back.

"Good choice." Lorelai said. "Hot tramp, I love you so!"

Rory laughed as she grabbed the coffee pot and poured them each a cup. She grabbed two packed of pop-tarts and set them next to the coffee mugs.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen wearing her pink polka dot robe, and her hair in a messy bun.

"Mmmmm. Coffee." She said.

"And pop-tarts."

"Wow. How did we sneak those past Luke?"

"He must have been weak that day."

"Ah yes." Lorelai said, sitting down at the kitchen table. "It's weird not having Luke here."

"I know, but it's bad luck to see the groom before you walk down the aisle."

"I'm not superstitious."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder?" Rory offered.

Lorelai thought for a moment. "Ok, yeah. I like that one."

"Good. Eat your breakfast."

"I can't eat. Are you serious?"

"Mom, you can't be nervous. I mean, it's Luke."

"So, I'm still nervous. What if I trip? What if Luke doesn't show up? What if my parents ruin everything? What if…"

"Mom." Rory said. "Stop. Breathe."

Loreai took a deep breath and took a sip of her coffee.

"First of all, you won't trip. You walk in heels everyday and you never fall. Luke will show up. I can't believe you would ever think he wouldn't. I can keep track of grandma and grandpa if you're that worried about it, even though you shouldn't be."

"Wow. That was impressive."

"Thank you."

"I guess you're right…"

"You're still thinking about all that stuff, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess it's inevitable."

"Yes it is."

Rory glanced at her watch. "Sookie is going to be here soon to do your hair and makeup."

"This is really happening."

Rory smiled. "Yes it is."

------

"Hello? Luke?" Liz called as she opened the door to Luke's apartment.

"Oh hey Liz." Luke said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Would you look at my big brother, gettin' married."

"Yeah…"

"Is she pretty? I bet she's pretty?"

"She's beautiful."

"She's beautiful. Did you hear that? She's beautiful." Liz called out the door.

"Who's out there?"

"Jess."

"Jess? You brought Jess?"

"Yeah, I said I was going to."

"Yeah but I thought…never mind."

"Jess get in here and say hi to you uncle Luke."

Jess slowly walked into the apartment and leaned against the wall.

"Hi." Jess said.

"Hey Jess, nice to see you. It's been awhile."

"Yep."

"He's not really much of a talker." Liz said. "So, tell me all about her. I wanna know everything."

"You'll meet her later."

"So? I don't know anything about her besides her name is Lorelai and she's pretty."

"That should hold you over."

"Luke..."

"I gotta get ready."

"Do you need any help?"

"Nope. I'm fine."

"I could…"

"Why don't you go check on the diner for me?" Luke interrupted.

"Ok. I can do that." Liz said happily. "I'll be right back."

"Nice move." Jess said.

"Yeah, well I try."

Jess walked over to Luke's couch and sat down. He stared at Luke as he struggled to pick a tie. He kept holding each tie up to his shirt, unable to decide.

"I don't think she'll care what tie you wear." Jess said. "All she cares about is you."

Luke looked over at nephew. He was impressed. Jess actually said something insightful. Something that wasn't sarcastic. Maybe he was just like that around his mom because as they both knew, she was a little crazy.

"I know. I just want everything to be perfect for her." Luke said.

"I like the blue one." Jess said.

"Yeah I think that's good because everything is going to be blue and purple at the wedding."

"Then I guess that's a good choice."

------

Lorelai just sat in the chair and stared at herself in the mirror. She looked amazing. Her makeup was elegant, not over done, her hair was down in big brown curls with her bangs straightened across her face. She wanted her hair to be curly because she knew that Luke liked it that way. He always liked to play with her curls when they were just sitting watching TV.

"So, do you like it?" Sookie asked hopefully.

"I love it."

"You look so beautiful."

"Thank you so much, Sookie." Lorelai said as she got up and hugged her best friend.

"You're welcome, sweetie."

"Rory, come on. You're next." Lorelai called.

"Ok. I'm coming." Rory said as she walked into the living room. "Wow." She said when she saw her mother. "Luke is going to fall over when he sees you."

"I can only hope." Lorelai said.

"Mom, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks kid."

"As soon as I do Rory's hair and makeup we should go to Miss Patty's." Sookie said as she began to brush Rory's long brown hair.

"Sounds good."

A few minutes later, when Lorelai was till admiring herself in the mirror, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Lorelai said, walking over to the door. "Mom." She said, placing her hand on her chest.

"Hello Lorelai." Emily said.

"What are…uh, how…"

"It's awfully rude to keep me standing here."

"Come on in, mom." Lorelai said reluctantly.

"Hello girls." Emily greeted as she walked into the living room.

"Grandma, hi." Rory said.

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore." Sookie greeted.

"Hey mom, can I talk to you for a second?" Lorelai asked.

"Of course."

Lorelai flashed a 'what do I do' face at Rory and quickly followed her mother into the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table across from her mother.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Emily started.

"Well, I was just wondering if there was a problem or something? I mean, you're here, at my house…."

Emily looked confused.

"I thought you would be at the square. Or at home, actually. The wedding doesn't start for…"

"Lorelai." Emily interrupted. "I am here because my only daughter is getting married."

"See, again, I would have thought square or home."

"You're getting married, Lorelai."

"Is that what's going on? I was so confused."

"Lorelai, be serious please."

"Sorry, mom."

"You are getting married to this man who your father and I don't know very well, and…"

"You know him. You've spent a lot of time with him."

"And as you know, he's not from our world. However, your father and I have accepted this. After all, I always knew it was going to be him."

"Mom, please…"

"This man was always there for you. He drove you to the hospital when Richard was sick, he is always there when you or Rory needs something. I saw the way you looked at him and the way he looked at you. I knew it was only a matter of time."

Lorelai could feel her cheeks turning red. She knew her mother was right and she hated it. There was nothing she loathed more than her mother proving herself right.

"When you got engaged to that Chilton teacher, Max, I knew it wasn't going to happen. I could tell you weren't committed."

"I did not break up with Max because of Luke." Lorelai defended.

"I used to think it was because of Christopher, but I quickly learned that wasn't true. You never wanted to be with him. Not when you got pregnant, not ever."

"That's not true…"

"It has always been Luke and I'm glad to see that you have finally realized it."

"Wait, you're glad?"

"Yes. I know he's going to treat you right and you're going to be happy."

Lorelai smiled. "Thanks mom. Really. It means a lot to me."

"Yes, well, I just wanted to tell you…"

"I can't believe what I am hearing. You were so horrible to Luke and to me. We had fights over him, over us…"

"I know. It was a test."

"A test?"

"To see if you two really loved each other."

"You're like Freud from hell."

"You passed. You two really love each other."

"Yes we do."

"Well, I guess I should let you get ready."

"Thanks mom."

"I'll see you at the wedding."

"I'll be the one in the white dress."

She smiled. "I know."

-----

Lorelai stood in front of the huge full length mirror in Miss Patty's gazing at herself. She was not one to brag about her appearance, but she looked absolutely amazing right now. Her dress was perfect, her hair was perfect, and her shoes were perfect. She couldn't believe it was finally here, her wedding day. She was getting married to one man she loved. She truly believed that she never loved anyone until Luke. Not Christopher, not even Max. She had thought she did, but she didn't know love until she met Luke.

"Hey mom." Rory said, walking over to her mother.

"Hey kid."

"So, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am."

Rory smiled. "I was just over at the square…"

"Yeah?" Lorelai said eager for some gossip.

"Guess who's sitting next to grandma?"

"Who, who!?"

"Kirk!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"That's better than we could have expected!"

"I know!"

"You should have seen grandma's face when he started talking about his bug collection."

"Oh man, I wish I was there!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure there will be plenty of moments like that."

"I guess I should concentrate on getting married."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Rory, sweetie," Miss Patty called. "We're starting, you and Sookie need to start walking."

"Ok, thanks Patty." Rory said. "See ya out there."

"You know it."

Rory ran out of the dance studio with Sookie and they began walking down the aisle. Lorelai took one more look at her self, took a deep breath, and met her father and the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey dad." She said.

"Lorelai, you look beautiful." Richard said.

"Thanks, dad."

Lorelai smiled as she grabbed her father's arm. This was the first time she had ever seen her father, well, soft. Sensitive, full of emotion. She always knew him as the closed off business man, but he was so much more than that. She liked this side of him.

"Are you ready?" Richard asked.

"Definitely." She said. "Are you?"

He looked at her proudly. "Yes I am."

He slowly led her over to the square and they could hear the music playing. As soon as they got to the edge of the square, Lorelai's eyes locked on Luke. He looked so handsome, with his tux and his first ever bowtie. He had shaved, even though she told him he didn't have too, and his eyes met hers as her father walked her down the aisle.

When they got to the end, Lorelai smiled at Rory and Sookie, and took Luke's hand. Lorelai kissed her father softly on the cheek and he smiled proudly back at her. She wasn't how long this peace between them would last, but she was enjoying every minute of it.

She returned her gaze back to Luke who had never taken his eyes off her. The music stopped playing and the minister began speaking. It almost felt like there were no other people there except Luke and Lorelai. Even the minister's words seemed to fade into the back round. All they were focused on was each other and how much love they shared.

They did, however, pay attention to the most important part.

"Do you, Lucas Danes, take Lorelai to be your lawful wedded wife?" The minister said.

A huge smiled spread across his face. "I do."

"And, Lorelai Gilmore, do you take Lucas Danes to be your lawful wedded husband?"

She was fighting back the tears as she stared into his eyes. "I do." She said, as tears began falling down her cheeks.

"Well, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife." The minister said happily. "You may kiss the bride."

"I love you." Luke whispered as he moved in to kiss her.

"I love you." She whispered back and she also leaned in to kiss him.

She placed her hands on his clean shaven chin and he softly placed his lips on hers. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer as the kiss deepened.

"Whooooooo!" Sookie cheered.

"Whoo hooo!" Miss Patty and Babette joined in.

They pulled apart, reluctantly, with red cheeks of embarrassment. The music started playing again and they walked down the aisle as everyone cheered. Lorelai looked over at her parents. She still couldn't believe how amazing they were being. There were no harsh words, no judgmental comments, nothing to make them angry at each other.

They got into Luke truck, which was decorated with painted on hearts with Luke and Lorelai in the middle of them, much to Luke's dismay. They drove past the square and Luke honked the horn as everyone cheered again.

"Ok, everyone to the Independence Inn!" Sookie yelled.

Everyone cheered one more time and they all began the walk to the inn. Rory and Sookie took Sookie's car so they could get there before everyone else to check on things. Well, Sookie was worried about the food, as always and Rory had to see her mother and her new father.

**So, I guess I kinda lied to you guys...I said that this was going to be the last chapter, well, that isn't the case anymore. When I FINALLY started to write this chapter I realized that there was a lot I wanted to happen, but the chapter was getting soooo long that I decided that I had to break it up. I'm so sorry I keep drawing this out. I suck. But I really just don't want to rush the story and have it end shitty. I did that with my last story and I am not happy that I did that. So, I promise I will try to update sooner and finally bring this to a close. **

**Whoa, long note. Hehe **


	29. At Last

**Chapter 29 – At Last**

**YAY! I'm back! So, yes, another chapter. Again, I apologize for the LONG wait, but you guys should expect that by now ;) **

**Thanks for all my AMAZING reviews. I love you all!!**

**I hope you guys like this! **

**Enjoy!**

Luke and Lorelai were not left alone for too long because Rory soon ran up to them and tightly hugged her mother and then Luke. Lorelai and Rory did their scream and jump up and down thing that they always did when something amazing happened, and Luke just stood there and laughed.

"I can't believe this. You're married." Rory said, holding her mothers hands in hers.

"I know me either." Lorelai said, looking at Luke.

"Rory!" Sookie called. "Can you come over and help me, honey?"

"I'll be right there!" Rory called back. "I'll see you to later!"

And with that, she ran off to help Sookie get ready for all the guests.

Lorelai turned around, wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest. He kissed her on the top of her head and pulled her closer to him. Once again, they were not left alone for long.

"Emily, Richard." Luke said.

Lorelai quickly let go of Luke and turned around. "Hey mom, dad." She greeted.

"It was a lovely ceremony. You two did a fine job." Emily said.

Her parents just kept amazing her. Were they really finally all for this? Did they finally understand?

"Thanks mom. We had a lot of help from people in the town too. We never would have been able to do it all by ourselves."

"Well, it was very nice."

"But not as good as the one you had imagined, right?" Lorelai baited.

"It wasn't what I pictured, but it was beautiful."

"Wow, well, thanks mom."

"Well, I guess we'll go find our seats."

"Ok, we'll see you guys later."

"Luke, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute." Richard said.

"Uh, sure." Luke said as he gave Lorelai a puzzled look.

"I'll meet you at the table, Richard." Emily said, making her way to the reception area.

Lorelai gave Luke a supportive look and went to go find Rory and Sookie.

"Let's go for a little walk." Richard said, leading the way.

Luke followed him wondering what this could be about. This couldn't be a 'you're not good enough for my only daughter' speech, could it? He could never win with the Gilmore's.

"Luke, I know you know very well of my relationship with my daughter." Richard started.

"Yes I am." Luke said.

"We don't seen eye-to-eye most of the time, we just don't agree much. But, I want you to know you are getting the best girl in the world. You couldn't get anyone better than her."

"Oh, I know that." Luke said confidently.

"I was a bit skeptical of you at first, but I have seen how much you really care for my daughter. I know you'll take good care of her."

"I will."

"She's quite a handful, my daughter, she's very emotional, very passionate, very stubborn."

Luke laughed to himself, thinking of all the times Lorelai had fit those qualities just mentioned. Particularly the stubbornness.

"But I suppose you know this. You probably know her better than we do."

"Oh, well, I don't think…"

"No, no, it's alright. You should know her well." He paused. "The reason I wanted to pull you aside here is because I just wanted you to know how lucky you are to be getting my daughter as a wife. And that I know you will make her happy."

Luke smiled. "I just want you to know that I love your daughter more than anything in the world. I would do anything for her."

"I know that."

"It means a great deal to me that you accept me into your family."

"I know I won't regret it." Richard said. "Well, let's go join the party."

"Sounds good."

The two men walked together over to the reception where they parted ways to go sit with the their wives.

It felt so weird for Luke to call Lorelai his wife. But it was a good weird. An amazing weird. It was something he had been looking forward to since they had gotten engaged. She was finally his, and only his. He couldn't be happier.

"Hey." He said, sitting next to her.

"Hey, how'd that go?" Lorelai said, worried.

"Actually, it went great."

"What? No. Shut up!"

"We had a nice talk."

"My parents are really freaking me out today. I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone."

"Or Outer Limits."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Same show but never referenced. I know."

He kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, ya freak."

Luke laughed softly and looked out at everyone. He couldn't believe the whole town was here. Even Taylor, who he hated more than anything, was there. Lorelai had said it would be mean if they didn't invite him. He didn't care, he didn't want Taylor there. And yet, like most of the time, he caved. He could never say no to her.

"I kinda feel bad seating my parents next to Kirk now." Lorelai said.

"No you don't."

Lorelai smiled. "You're right. I don't."

A few minutes later everyone had found their seats and the food started coming. As usual, Sookie was freaking out about how the servers had plated the food, was there enough parsley on the dishes, was the cake ready?

Despite Sookie's mild freak-outs, the food was absolutely amazing. Sookie always knew what food to make for what occasion. It was part of what made her a great chef. The part that Lorelai loved the most was that Luke was drinking wine. That's right. Wine. He hated wine, probably more than he hated champagne, and that was saying a lot.

Then it was time for the toasts. Lorelai had been nervous for this part because she knew she was going to cry. She had been doing so well so far, but she knew this was going to do it.

"Excuse me everyone." Sookie said. "I would like to say a few words about my best friend."

She looked over at Lorelai and beamed. "Lorelai and I have been friends for many years. She always understood my crazy cooking habits and let me work the way I wanted too. She helped me through my first date with Jackson and has always been there for me no matter what." She paused, wiping her eyes. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but Lorelai, sweetie, I love you so much. You're such an amazing person and now you have the perfect guy for you. I'm just so damn happy for you two."

Lorelai smiled at her best friend as she wiped the tears running down her face. She grabbed Luke's hand and squeezed it slightly. He squeezed it back as a sign of support.

"To Lorelai and Luke!" Sookie said, raising her glass.

"To Lorelai and Luke!" The crowd repeated.

Everyone took a drink and Sookie sat down. Rory looked across the table at her mother. Now it was her turn and she couldn't have been more nervous.

"Hey everyone." Rory said. "So, I'm really good at giving speeches like this. I mean, ask me to talk about the Roman Empire or Shakespeare and I would be good, but this, I'm not so good at." She looked at her mother and smiled. "Anyway…uh..I remember the first day I met Luke. My mom was chasing this guy around asking for coffee and all I wanted was some chocolate chip pancakes. I asked my mom why the coffee was so important and she told me I would understand when I was older, and boy was she right." She paused. "So, I told this tall scary man that I wanted some chocolate chip pancakes and when he came back, he was holding this plate and he placed it in front of me. I had never seen anything like it. The pancakes were oozing with chocolate and there was a mountain of whipped cream on top of them. I thought I was in heaven. I think I ate them in like two minutes." She laughed softly to herself. "Luke has always been there for me and my mom and I guess I always kind of knew there was something there and me and the rest of the town, were just waiting for them both to realize it. I love you guys so much. I'm so happy you finally realized you are absolutely perfect for each other." Rory picked up her glass. "To my mom and my new dad!"

"To her mom and new dad!" The crowd repeated.

By this point, tears were quickly falling down her cheeks. She struggled to wipe them away, but it was messing up her make up so she just let them fall. Rory walked over to her mom and gave her a huge hug and then did the same to Luke.

After a brief pause, everyone looked at Lorelai and Luke expectantly. Lorelai looked at her husband, who looked clueless, so she decided to take this one.

"I think it's time for cake!" Lorelai said.

Everyone cheered and Lorelai grabbed Luke's arm and dragged him over to the cake.

"Please say we aren't going to do that whole 'let's smash cake in each other's face' thing." Luke said hopefully.

"I don't know. I guess you'll just have to be surprised." Lorelai said mysteriously.

"Lorelai."

Lorelai grabbed the giant silver spatula and cut a tiny piece and placed it in her hand. The crowd immediately began cheering, already anticipating what was going to happen. She smiled at him and smashed the piece of cake in his face.

The crowd cheered again along with a few whistles from Babette. She kissed him on his cake covered lips and laughed at the sight of him. Not only did Luke hate cake, but now he had it all over his face.

Luke cut a small piece of cake and placed it in his hand. She raised her eyebrows and whispered, "Go for it."

He smashed the cake onto her face, slightly more gentle than she had done to him. She started laughing and kissed him again. The crowd cheered once again as the two newlyweds with cake covered faces, kissed each other.

"This cake tastes amazing! Sookie, I love you!" Lorelai shouted to her friend. "I think it tastes better when you eat it this way, too."

Everyone laughed and a few servers came out holding towels for the happy couple. As soon as they had wiped off their faces, they cut themselves a real piece of cake and sat back down, the servers quickly cut and served the cake to the guests. They worked like a well-oiled machine.

Rory looked down the table at her mom and Luke. They had never looked happier. They were talking and laughing, well Lorelai was laughing. Luke was probably still upset about getting cake plastered to his face. Rory knew that Luke wasn't really upset about it. But he was just as stubborn as the both of them and he would never get rid of his 'angry diner guy' attitude. The master of the monosyllable had come a long way. No one ever thought he was capable of expressing his feelings. No one thought he would ever tell Lorelai how he felt. But he did, and the result was absolutely amazing.

After most everyone was done eating, it was time for Luke's favorite part, the dancing. Actually, he didn't mind that much because he was dancing with Lorelai. Anyone else and he would have hated it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Luke Danes." Kirk announced.

Everyone cheered as Luke and Lorelai made there way out to the dance floor.

"Are you ready?" Lorelai whispered.

"Definitely." He said confidently.

_At last, my love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song_

As they began to dance, Lorelai felt like they were the only two people in the world. She rested her head on his shoulder and they peacefully swayed to the music. It wasn't until she heard Kirk's voice again that she realized where they were.

"Luke and Lorelai would like to invite everyone to join them on the dance floor." Kirk said.

_At last the skies above are blue_

_And my heart was wrapped up in clover_

_The night I looked at you_

Several couples joined Luke and Lorelai on the dance floor, Sookie and Jackson, Rory and Dean, Babette and Maurey, and Miss Patty and some random inn employee.

Emily and Richard remained sitting at their table. Emily kept her eyes locked on her daughter. She couldn't believe her daughter was actually married. And despite all the fights they had had about her choice of men, she couldn't be happier for her daughter. They really were perfect for each other.

"Would you like to dance?" Richard asked, stirring Emily from her thoughts.

"Oh, well, yes. Yes I would." Emily said, taking her husbands hand.

"She looks happy, doesn't she?" Emily asked after they had reached the dance floor.

"Who? Lorelai?" Richard asked.

Emily nodded.

"Yes. I would say she does."

"I always knew she liked him."

Richard rolled his eyes. He had heard this a thousand times. "Yes Emily. I know."

"I knew they had feelings for each other the first time I saw them together."

"You also ridiculed her for having feelings for him." Richard pointed out.

"So did you!" Emily defended.

"Yes I did. But I also knew that even though we tried, there was nothing we could do about their obvious attraction to each other."

"Well, I approve of him now."

"I'm sure they will be glad to hear that."

Emily lightly hit her husband, sensing his sarcasm.

"Let's just enjoy the dance, ok?" Richard said.

"Ok."

_You smiled, and the spell was cast_

_Here we are in heaven_

_And you're mine at last_

**So, the next chapter will be the last, for real this time. I could be persuaded to write a sequel though... I mean, if you guys want it. :) **

**Oh, and the song is At Last by Ella Fitzgerald. It had to be Ella. She's such a classic. I love her. Although this song is a little happier than the song Sookie choose, I can't Get Started. Haha**

**Let me know what you think! **


	30. You're An Amazing Woman

**Chapter 30 – You're An Amazing Woman**

**So, here we are. God, I really SUCK at updating. It seems like each time I take more and more time. I'm sorry, guys. But, this is the last chapter, finally. I hope people haven't forgot about this since it took me about 46 years to update. Hehe. Well, read and enjoy!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers throughout the story. You guys are amazing! **

Finally, later that night, after all the guests had left and everything had been cleaned up, Lorelai and Luke finally got some peace and quiet. Luke had gone to go change out his suit and Lorelai decided to stay in her wedding dress a little longer. After all, how many times do you get to wear it? Once. Well, usually the plan is once.

After a few minutes Lorelai got bored and she stared across the room at the huge stack of presents. Should she wait for Luke to open them?

Nah.

When Luke walked into the foyer of the inn he was not surprised at where he found his wife.

"Did we get anything good?" He asked.

She turned around and smiled. "We got a kick-ass coffee maker from Miss Patty."

"Kick-ass coffee maker?" Luke said, as he sat down on the floor next to her.

"Yeah, and look!" She said, shoving an object in his face.

"What is that?"

"It's a Hello Kitty Toaster! And it even puts the Hello Kitty face on your toast!"

"Are you serious?" Luke said, somewhat disgusted.

"Oh my god, we are going to make so much toast!"

Luke raised his eyebrows. "And who gave us this lovely gift?"

"Sookie and Jackson."

"Figures."

"Ya wanna open one?" She said, handing him a package.

"Sure."

Luke tore the shiny silver paper off the small package and threw it over his shoulder. He opened the box and on top of the tissue paper there was an envelope that said 'Luke and Lorelai' on it.

"You wanna read it?" He asked.

"No, this is your present."

"It's actually both of ours."

"Shut up and read it."

Luke rolled his eyes as he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. It was on very nice stationary, white with silver roses around the edge of it. He looked at the top of the letter.

'Mr. and Mrs. Richard and Emily Gilmore.'

"I think you should read this." Luke said, showing her the letter.

"Oh." She said, taking the letter from him.

When she read the letter she looked like she was going to cry. Her eyes were filling with tears and she had a look of sadness on her face.

What had they said in that letter?

"Lorelai?" He said softly. "What does it say?"

Ignoring his question, Lorelai grabbed the box from his lap and carefully undid the silver sticker that held the tissue paper closed. Tears fell down her face as she gazed upon the object in the box. She slowly picked them up and showed them to Luke.

"Baby booties?" Luke said, confused.

"My baby booties." She said softly. "I wore them when I was a baby. My mother saved them. She saved them all this time."

Luke raised his eyebrows. "Wow."

"She said that they had no idea what to get us so they just gave us money. But then they decided that was too impersonal for their only child's wedding. So they gave us these."

"Look how tiny they are." Luke said.

"I can't believe they did this."

"You're parents have been acting…"

"Totally weird!" Lorelai interjected.

"I was gonna say really nice, but whatever."

"My entire life my parents and I have fought and disagreed. I swear my mom disapproved of how I came out of her."

"Ah geeze." Luke said. "Thanks for that image."

"This is…I can't believe this."

"I know."

"I can't believe they kept these."

Luke reached over and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her softly on the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled. She carefully placed the baby booties back in the box and put the tissue paper back over them.

She gently placed her hand on his clean-shaven face. She actually liked it better when he didn't shave, but it was their wedding, so he figured it would be appropriate to shave.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she kissed him tenderly. His hand slid to her lower back and he pushed her closer to him. The kisses began increasing in intensity and soon they were both lying on the floor. Lorelai began to undo Luke's tie and unbutton his shirt.

"Are you trying to make a kid to wear those booties?" Luke teased.

Lorelai smiled. "Maybe…"

"Maybe we should take this upstairs. They are guests staying here."

"Very true." Lorelai agreed.

She slowly crawled off him and fixed her dress once again. She quickly ran behind the desk and scanned the reservation book. Room seven was open. She grabbed the key and went towards the stairs.

"Are you coming?" Lorelai asked, seductively.

"Dear god yes." He said, following her up the stairs.

----

The next morning Lorelai was awakened by voices outside their room. She felt like they were yelling, although that wasn't true, she just wasn't much of a morning person. She looked over at Luke. He was still sleeping. She couldn't believe it. Mr. Wake-up-at-the-crack-of-dawn was still sleeping. She probably had tired him out last night.

She tried going to go back to sleep, but she was curious about who was outside. She slowly got out of bed a put on a robe. As she approached the door she began to recognize the voices.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Michel said in his usual angry condescending tone. "Tell them we can't give them their room because the manager and her boyfriend are having sex!"

"It's husband." Sookie corrected.

"Whatever. They need to get out of there."

"Why can't we just tell them to explore town for a little?"

"And where will they put their things?"

"Let me handle this, ok?"

"Fine. I don't care." Michel said as he stormed off.

As soon as Lorelai was sure he was gone, she quietly opened the door and slipped outside.

"Hey Sook." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, hi. I'm sorry, did we wake you?"

"No, it's fine." Lorelai said. "So, we're in someone's room?"

"The Patterson's."

"I thought I checked the book…"

"You might have been a little distracted last night." Sookie said, nudging her friend.

"Sookie…"

"So, how was it?"

"We've had sex before, Sook."

"I know. But now you're married!"

"I know." She said happily.

Sookie beamed. "Look at you. A married women."

"I know." Lorelai said. "So, just give me a minute and I'll get us out of here."

"Take your time. I can entertain the Patterson's for awhile."

"Thanks Sookie." Lorelai whispered as she slipped back into the room.

She tiptoed back to the bed and slid between the sheets. She pulled herself up against him and kissed him softly on the shoulder. He stirred slightly and turned over.

"Good morning, sunshine." Lorelai said.

"Hey." He said sleepily. "What time is it?"

"I don't know, but the Patterson's are here."

"The Patterson's?"

"The guests that are supposed to stay in this room."

"I thought you checked the book?"

"Yeah, I did." Lorelai said slowly. "They weren't here yesterday…"

"Should we make the bed or something?"

"Luke, the Patterson's are not going to sleep with the same sheets we had sex in."

"Right." He said, sliding to the end of the bed and grabbing a robe.

"Here." She said, handing him his clothes. "I don't think you wanna go back to the diner in a robe."

He laughed. "No I don't."

"So…" She said.

"So…" He said, pulling on his pants.

"We're married." She said.

He smiled and pulled her closer to him. "Yes we are."

They just stared into each other's eyes for a minute until Luke softly captured her lips in a passionate kiss, which she proceeded to return. He slipped his hand past her waist and placed is on her thigh. Without even thinking about it, he slid his hand under her robe and slowly up her thigh.

"Hey there, Mister." She said seductively. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry. The Patterson's."

"Stupid, stupid Patterson's." She said.

"You should get dressed too."

"I guess I should…" She said. "Although, it might be fun to walk out of here in just a robe…"

"Lorelai…" Luke warned, knowing where this was going.

"I mean, we're married now. So, why not flaunt it? Why not tell everyone that we almost had sex on the floor of the foyer?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Get dressed."

"You're no fun." She pouted.

"You've already walked into a busy diner in just one of my flannel shirts. I think people get it."

"But we weren't married then. It's not the same."

"It is."

"It isn't."

"Lorelai."

"Luke." She imitated.

"I gotta get to the diner." He said, kissing her quickly and walking over towards the door.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Yesterday was the most amazing day of my life. It was perfect."

Luke smiled. "It was perfect."

"And last night was great too."

"Here we go." Luke said, rolling his eyes.

A soft giggle escaped her lips as she walked over to him. "I love you, Luke Danes."

"I love you, Lorelai Gilmore."

"Danes." Lorelai corrected.

"Right. Sorry. I love you, Lorelai Danes."

"So, I guess I'll see you tonight."

"You gonna come to the diner?"

"Maybe…Why? Are you gonna miss me too much?"

"I thought you would want coffee."

"Oh, yes I do want coffee."

He laughed. Some things would never change. "See ya later."

"Bye hon."

------

"This thing is probably the coolest thing I have ever seen!" Lorelai said as she pulled two slices of bread out of the Hello Kitty Toaster. "Look!" she said, showing her daughter.

"Whoa." Rory said, reaching to grab the toast from her mom. "Sookie and Jackson are amazing!"

"I know." She said, sitting down at the table. "I can't wait to show Luke. He's gonna hate it."

Rory laughed. "Yes he will."

As she was about to take a bite of her toast, Lorelai's hand flew across the table and grabbed Rory's hand.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"You're going to eat Hello Kitties face?"

"Well, it's toast."

"Yeah."

"You eat toast."

"Not Hello Kitty toast!"

"So every time you make toast in the Hello Kitty toaster you are going to…"

"Ummm…I dunno. Save it?"

"Save every piece of toast you ever make?"

"Fine, point taken."

"Butter please." Rory said.

Lorelai reached over to the counter and slid the butter across the table.

"I know why you're so violent." Lorelai said suddenly.

"How am I violent?"

"When you were a kid you used to eat the head of you chocolate bunnies first."

"So?"

"Wouldn't you leave the head until last?"

"I don't know." Rory said, slightly annoyed. "It's just chocolate. I ate it because it tasted good."

"Fine, ok. If you don't see it, then that's fine."

Rory rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her toast. "Mmmm Hello Kitty you are so delicious!"

"Rory!"

"Look!" She said shoving it in her mother's face. "I took a bite out of its face. I guess had practice from all those chocolate bunnies!"

"Mean kid!"

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Luke said, walking into the kitchen. "I could hear you outside."

"Rory's being mean!" Lorelai said.

"No, mom's being crazy." Rory protested.

"Tell her she's mean, Luke."

"Tell her she's crazy!"

"Uh…." Luke said, unsure of what to do.

Lorelai pulled him closer and kissed him passionately on the lips. They kissed until the need for oxygen became evident and they reluctantly parted.

"No fair." Rory said. "You have an advantage."

Lorelai giggled. "Life isn't fair, kid. You better get used to that now."

"I'm going to bed." Rory said. "Goodnight Mom."

"Goodnight sweets." She said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Luke." Rory said, walking over to her room.

"Goodnight Rory."

As soon as Rory was in her room with the door shut, Lorelai immediately pulled herself up against him. She kissed him softly and laid her hand on his chest. She could feel his heat and exhaustion from a long day at the diner. He swept his hands past her stomach and rested them on her hips.

"So, I was thinking." She said.

"Were you?"

"Yes I was. I was thinking about us."

"Uh huh…"

"I think this is going to work."

He smiled. "Well that's good to hear."

"I was pretty sure before. But now I am definitely positively sure." She waited for a response. "Do you concur?"

"Yes I definitely positively do."

Now it was her turn to smile. "Good."

"So, ya wanna go to bed?"

"Yes." She said, taking his hand. "We are using two blankets tonight. You hogged the blanket last time."

"I did not hog the blanket."

"I woke up twice freezing because you had all the blanket."

"If anyone hogs the blanket, it would be you."

She opened her mouth in shock. "What? You cannot blame this on me!"

"If, and that's a huge if, I hog the blanket tonight you have my permission to steal it back."

"Or, I could just grab onto that warm body of yours."

"I like that idea better."

"Me too. You're too strong to steal the blanket from."

Luke rolled his eyes. "You're an amazing women."

"Thank you for noticing." She said, following him upstairs and into the bedroom.

**So, I found it kinda sad that I was ending this story and the show just ended. I was like, maybe I won't end it! But, then I realized that it had to be done. I have, however, started on another story/maybe sequel to this story. So, I hope you guys liked this and I plan to write more stories because with no more GG I need to create my own :) **

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
